


Lonely Hearts and Diseased Hopes

by asle



Series: lonely hearts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Non-Graphic Violence, Pain, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Violence, What the hell am I doing?, and no apologies, making up my own universe, pure cotton candy fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asle/pseuds/asle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis was above all, a confident, knowledgable woman. She was however, poor with little prospects. That is until she lands a job at Stark Industries and is given the opportunity to not only pay her large debt but to grow and become the woman she's always dreamed of being. </p><p>But being given a chance doesn't quell the aching loneliness she feels and all she really wants is someone to love and love her in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the loneliness settles within me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to Marvel and though Darcy Lewis is not mine, I did take some liberties with her character. Anything you recognise is not mine and this is meant for entertainment purposes only. I haven't written fanfiction in almost two years so my apologies if I'm a bit rusty but I blame a few brilliant writers on this site that made me want to give it a go.

 

 **Chapter One**

**the loneliness settles within me**

 

Darcy flashed her visitor’s pass to the security guard who briefly checked her credentials before nodding her through. She nervously checked her appearance once more in a small compact before closing it with a resounding click that reverberated through her nervous and sweating body and shoved it in her small shoulder bag.  
  
What was she doing? Dear Thor, she was in Stark Tower or was that Avengers Tower now? Whatever it was called, she was in it! The elevator dinged and the crowd surged forward. There was enough room if she kept her arms to her front and back straight and rigid. Sometimes, having curves was a curse...okay, more like _all the time_. 

She smiled at the petite blond beside her; the smile turning frosty when the blonde’s eyes fell to her chest and moved away with a discrete eye roll. The caustic remarks froze on her tongue when she remembered that this was her first job interview, _serious_ job interview since...hell, even before her and Jane hightailed it to London. 

When the elevator opened on the tenth floor, Darcy was so tempted to hit the back of the blonde’s heel with her toe and send her stumbling in those Louboutin knockoffs, and yes she knew the difference thank you very much Jane. But she just barely restrained herself because today was the first day of Darcy Lewis, adult extraordinaire. 

Except for her sleeping in this morning so she had to run through her morning routine, and eating two packets of her favourite pop-tarts...but aside from that, she was an adult!

She glanced at the numbers lighting up as they ascended the tower and began sweating. Who knew she’d be so nervous for a petty job interview? Even if the position was.... what was it again? Oh right, Assistant to the manager in the Legal department, which was totally a real job Jane. 

Even if she had to get coffee for the first few weeks, she was down with that; she had done a brief interning stint at a legal office before the senior partner got a little too handsy and entitled, wanting to play ‘hide the weenie’: his words and so not hers. 

But that was the past, the child Darcy. She just hoped her new manager was not a creep because at this point, she needed any job she could get. New York was hell expensive and being a Political Science graduate at Culver University meant she needed to start paying back her student loans or they were going to come after her. And she wouldn’t put it past Culver not to get a little to eager like The Man or in her case, Agent iPod-thief.   

The elevator dinged and she glanced up with a start realising it was her floor. She stepped out, her worn black heels biting into the dark slate carpet. The floor was busier than she thought but this was Tony Stark’s tower so at this point, should she really be surprised? Spotting the reception desk, she straightened her shoulders and confidently stalked to it, a polite smile on her cherry red lips. 

“Good morning.” Ann, the receptionist, if she was to believe the nameplate, smiled politely. 

“Hi, I have an appointment with Mr Ramirez.” She smiled, crossing her arms over her waist in habit. 

The receptionist’s eyes flickered to her white blouse covered chest before a brow rose and she typed a few things into the computer, “Ah, yes. The nine o’clock job interview. He’s on his way, if you’ll just have a seat there.” She motioned to a few plush black chairs against the windowed wall.   

A sardonic brow rose and though she had tried to be polite, she felt her smile grow cold, “Thanks.” She bit out before leaving. She heard a huff behind her but refused to deign herself any lower and sat on the edge. 

Regardless of her old job corralling scientists before Thor figuratively landed in Jane’s lap and having a degree, she was still always going to be the curvy, well-endowed brunette with full lips. _Always._ Even if she sprouted science at people, she was simply Darcy the ditz. Even Jane called her that sometimes. 

It stung but she pretended Jane meant well. Feeling the familiar edge of loneliness bite into her gut, Darcy forced it away. She could wallow in self-pity in her shitty apartment after she gave a kick ass interview later but now was not the time. 

“Miss Lewis?” A voice asked and she turned her head seeing a middle-aged, slightly plump man walk towards her, his belly straining against his dress shirt.

 She stood up and shook his hand with a polite smile on her lips, “It’s very nice to meet you.”

 With heels, she was a few inches taller than him which gave him great vantage point, damn it. “If you please come with me, dear.” He smiled thinly, his dark eyes scrutinising her. 

With a silent sigh, Darcy followed behind ignoring the speculative looks that were sent their way. Oh, she knew what they were thinking but if she didn’t play horizontal poker with her old boss, she sure as hell would not with this one either. If she even got the job, that is. 

What followed was Darcy’s best hour; give her a topic and she could talk anyone’s ears off, with confidence. There may be days when she felt off or days when the thought of leaving her bed sounded like torture but she was her best when it came to talking about everything and saying nothing at all. It was probably the reason why she landed the old internship to begin with. 

When she was surrounded by people or at least talking, the loneliness that threatened to crash receded; maybe that’s why she liked working with Jane and Erik. They never noticed the sadness and she never had to tell them because they were always too busy doing science to care. 

Mr. Ramirez smiled and though at first she had pegged him to be a creep, he wasn’t, at least not that much. He was considerate, thought-provoking and he didn’t demean her. Sure, his eyes kept straying but beggars can’t be choosers, right? “So why political science?” He asked leaning back in his chair. 

She smiled brightly having spent the better part of the past five years cultivating the perfect answer, “Life is politics; it’s everywhere and everything. It’s not just about politicians but the way the world works. There’s intrinsic value in learning about politics even though there’s so many preconceived notions surrounding it.” She replied realising she just used ‘intrinsic’ and ‘value’ in the same sentence. Dear Thor, had she really paid that much attention in her philosophy of political theory class? 

He grinned, “Do we have a Plato and Aristotle fan here?” 

She shook her head, “Aristotle, sure but Plato was,” swallowing the need to say ‘whack’, she settled for, “a bit off his rocker, I think.” 

Mr. Ramirez laughed and flipped through her resume once more, “I always thought Plato was a little too extreme myself.” He nodded to himself and stood up, reaching over his desk with an extended hand, “Thank you again, Ms. Lewis, we’ll let you know in a few days.” 

Darcy smiled and shook his hand, “Thank you, Mr. Ramirez.” 

It wasn’t until she was in the elevator that reality crashed into her and she realised she’d have to forgo food for a few days to make rent if she didn’t land the job and soon.

She stepped into the lobby and moved to the side to let others stream past her. Shrugging out of her blazer, she slung it over her arm and began to walk towards the exit. She wanted to go home, take a cold shower because it really was too hot for her liking and eat ice cream until she felt better. 

“Lady Darcy!” A voice boomed from behind her. 

Recognising the voice, Darcy whirled around and saw a streak of blond before she was enveloped in two steel arms.  Laughing, Darcy grabbed onto Thor’s shoulders for support as he crushed her, “Hi Thor.” 

A discrete cough sounded from behind them and they both turned their heads to find a few people studying them curiously. She saw a man talking on his cellphone scowling at them but before she could return the scowl, because she was an adult and that’s what petty adults did, Thor lowered her back to the ground. “How fares you, Lady Darcy?” He thundered.

Grinning, Darcy patted his arms, “Oh, someone’s been working out?” 

He smiled with a nod, “I have been and I thank you for noticing.” 

“Want to get coffee?” She offered then realised she was poor and would need to pay for Thor and the multiple coffees he would no doubt drink. “Want to come over instead? I have pop-tarts.” 

“It would be my pleasure, Lady Darcy! But first, I must let the Voice know.” He explained and pulled out a Starkphone. 

It was a sad state when Thor had a Starkphone and she still had an old phone from six years ago. But she remembered from one of Jane’s insomniac late night rants over the phone that he was an Avenger now, which would not only explain why he was here but also the phone. She felt oddly proud of Thor for being an Avenger; proud but worried. 

He pressed a number and waited, smiling goofily down at her that she happily returned. “I will not make this morning’s gathering.” He explained. 

She strained her ears to hear what was being said but only heard buzzing, “Tell the Man of Iron I have accepted a friend’s invitation. That is all, Voice.” 

“Wow.” She blinked, her grin broadening, “You’re kind of a big deal now, Thor.” 

He laughed, his voice reverberated through her and she finally got tired of the looks they were garnering and grabbed his hand, pulling him from the Avengers Tower. “Man of Iron, the Voice…kind of cool, buddy.”  
  
Thor grinned sheepishly, “Midgard is my home and Man of Iron has been gracious to give me boarding.” 

She nodded, “Well, I’m happy for you.” There was a long pause before she broke it impatiently when it seemed Thor was too happy grinning to say anything. “How’s Jane?” She asked as they walked farther from the tower. 

Thor glanced curiously down at her, “I would return the question, Lady Darcy. She has heard nothing but silence from you.” He frowned, his voice both worried and irate. 

She patted his arm before wrapped her arms around it, “Sorry! I’ve been busy trying to get settled. I phoned her three weeks ago, though.”

They descended the stairs of the subway and she turned to him, “Remember what I said about inside voices?” 

He nodded, “It helps us blend in.” He repeated loudly, though knowing this was Thor, that was a big concession and she’d gladly take it. 

She grinned, “You look good in plain clothes.” She complimented and it was true; he looked amazing wearing black jeans, weathered boots and an emerald t-shirt covered by a tanned leather jacket. And if he wasn’t already taken by Jane, she’d have made her move long ago…especially when he was wearing his armour. But alas, he was taken and she’d have to settle for boring human men instead. 

Standing on the subway platform, he glanced around worriedly, “Lady Darcy—” 

She quirked a brow and waited, “Darcy,” he tried again and smiled at her nod of encouragement, “I and my Jane are worried for you. She has not heard your voice in more than a fortnight and now my worries grow. You take this steel devil surrounded by menacing—” 

Darcy caught his lifted hand in hers, not even bothered anymore by how much bigger his hands were than hers, “Thor. Inside voice.” She reminded and when the train pulled up, she tugged him along, “We’ll talk when we get to my apartment, okay?” 

He sighed but remained quiet, casting furtive worried glances her way. She felt like she had just kicked a puppy but after fifteen minutes of sitting side by side in the train, her stop came and they both left. She winced when she caught the scowl on his face as he looked around them, his shoulders straightening. 

She recognised his battle ready stance but kept tugging him after her. Yeah, she lived in a _very_ bad neighbourhood, so bad that she’d bought a second taser and two bottles of pepper spray. But if she had to cut her internet, television and revert her cellphone to archaic minimums, she would survive almost anything. 

“Lady Darcy!” He boomed the second they were in her apartment on the third-floor. “What is this nonsense?” He demanded studying her one bedroom, closet small place. 

“It’s not that bad.” She shrugged trying not to wince when he scowled at the ivory peeling paint, scuffed floor and metal barred window. 

“This squalor…” He began.

 “Hey, dude! This is my place!” She feigned outrage, leaving him in the living room so she could go rummage around her kitchen. 

“I will insist Jane return immediately and—” 

“No!” She shouted before smiling apologetically at his frown, “It’s just that…I can’t live with her again.”  
  
“What is this nonsense, Lady Darcy? I thought you and my beloved were sisters in arms.” He thundered. 

She nodded and waved him into the kitchen, letting him sit at the only chair in her apartment. Yes, she couldn’t even afford a couch. Milk crates were great for many things, she discovered since moving to New York.

 “I can’t live with her because you both are going to keep me up or she’s going to keep up for science…” She shuddered. Some nights she could still hear their loud…passion and she swore she’d never live that nightmare ever again. She loved them both but no. Just no. 

He sighed and watched as she moved around the kitchen, “It saddens me that you live here.” 

Darcy closed her eyes but pretended to keep searching the cupboard until she had properly composed herself. She pulled out a box of pop-tarts, plated them and set them on the small table before Thor and added a glass of milk for good measure. 

She crossed her arms under her chest and smiled when Thor was too preoccupied with the pop-tarts to notice or care about her chest. Yet another reason she loved that blond goofus. “How about if I’m ever in need, I’ll call you for help?” She offered knowing she had no intentions of ever doing that. But she wouldn’t kick a sad puppy and Thor looked like a very sad golden retriever puppy. 

He nodded, appeased, “Come and feast with me Lady Darcy!” 

Three exhausted hours later, she watched the taxi pull away from the sidewalk before she moved away from her barred window with a sigh. Thor had been adamant that she should stay inside without an escort and she had been just as stubborn about him not taking the subway alone. She still remembered the London Train disaster and she’d be damned if she’d make the same mistake again in New York. She loved that giant but damn, he tired her out like a toddler and after babysitting for a few years back in high school, she certainly knew what she was talking about. 

She pulled out her phone and quickly added Thor’s information knowing with distance sadness that she wouldn’t phone him again. At least not until she got her shit together and let’s face it, that’ll take _awhile_ before that happens. 

Her shoulders slumped and she allowed the quiet misery to settle into her bones. The loneliness was lead in her gut, weighing her down until she stumbled to her bedroom and pulled off her clothes. It wasn’t even three in the afternoon but she was too depressed to care about job searching when she could sleep away the afternoon.

Jane was in Norway with Erik, on what they called their ‘science vacation’ and Thor was where he belonged: with the Avengers. And Darcy?

Well she was in her shitty apartment, utterly alone and belonging to no one other than the rats scurrying in the walls. If she died in the middle of the night like her neighbour had, it’d take weeks before she would be found and it’d probably be because of the smell. It was a sad thought that only made the loneliness engulf her further until sleep blissfully came. 


	2. like cement in my veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How a few Avengers react to the mystery that is Ms. Lewis...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything related or recognisable from Marvel, this is for entertainment purposes only. Firstly, Glenbrook is a made up borough and secondly, I’m a political science major so if you feel like I keep poking fun at it, just know I’m a little entitled to since I’m paying for an overpriced degree.
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments, bookmarks and interest in the story! If you have any prompts or pairings, please let me know since I've still not chosen a pairing and am free-forming everything at this point. Thank you again and please enjoy...

**Chapter Two**  

**like cement in my veins**

 

“It is with regret that I inform you, Mr. Stark that Thor will not make the meeting.” Jarvis’ polite voice broke through the common area earning more than a few curious and speculative frowns. 

Tony Stark blinked, looking up from his Starkpad with a frown, “What?” He asked glancing around the common area, “What’d Shakespeare In the Park say, Jarvis?” He demanded. 

“Thor had a prior agreement with an acquaintance, sir.” A sigh evident in his voice.

“Are you saying I actually showed up to a meeting on time, you’re welcome by the way,”  he called out to Steve, “only for Drapes to back out last minute?” 

Bruce smirked behind the lip of his steaming mug of peach oolong as Tony began ranting about long haired aliens. “He’s meeting with a woman.” Natasha commented sauntering into the room. 

“How do you know?” Tony demanded following behind Natasha as she stalked into the kitchen. 

She quirked a brow, “Leave it alone, Stark.” 

He sighed making sure the kitchen table was between them as he poured himself another cup of coffee, not that a little kitchen table could stop Romanov. “Spies.” He muttered pretending to ignore the look Natasha threw him. 

Steve glanced up from his breakfast from the kitchen table, the fork frozen in mid-air, “Doesn’t Thor already have a dame?” He quietly asked Bruce sitting across from him. 

Bruce nodded, “That he does.” He replied. 

“Well, well, well. It seems our Point Break is rocking the Kasbah with someone on the side.” Tony grinned gleefully and turned back to the Starkpad in his hands, typing furiously. 

Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled out the carton of orange juice from the communal fridge and poured herself a glass, “He was with Barton in the lobby.” She explained to the two sitting at the table. 

Tony nodded, “Jarvis, pull up the lobby feed. Camera eight has the best angle.” He demanded as he walked into the common room waiting eagerly for Jarvis to stream the feed to the television. 

“Stark.” Natasha warned following behind him. 

“I’m just making sure my teammate isn’t dating some...spy.” He said pointedly. 

She rolled her eyes, “You will not step in.” She ordered. 

Bruce sighed and decided it was much too early to deal with them but on his way out of the common room, found himself loitering around to watch the feed. Steve finished his breakfast and washed his dishes before stepping into the common room where he too found himself watching the feed. 

He saw Thor shout something and run towards a short brunette before enveloping her in his arms and swinging her around. Steve found himself frowning as he saw the elation on the woman’s face, her cherry lips grinning wide. He felt his gut tighten and with a sound of disgust, stalked from the room. 

Natasha watched Steve depart before turning back to study Stark. “You will leave them alone.” She threatened. 

Tony waved her threat away, “Yeah, yeah. Barton’s tailing them, I take it?” He asked rhetorically when he saw a man trail after the duo. 

She quirked a brow and perched herself on the arm of the white couch, “Barnes and Coulson will be back in two days.” 

Bruce smirked at his shoes, “You know he’ll take that threat as a challenge, right?”  
  
Tony smiled at Bruce, “I only need an hour.”

Natasha bit back a sigh; it was pointless once Stark had something in mind. Not that she’d put up too much of a fight. Her and Clint already had decided on shifts and she knew Barnes would be okay with helping out when either of them were on missions. 

If it were Stark having a woman on the side, she wouldn’t care, though she would _kindly_ give her opinion on the matter because she liked Pepper; despite what others thought. If it were Barnes or Clint, she wouldn’t even blink. 

But this was Thor. Thor, like Steve was innocent in so many ways, not ignorant. No, she wouldn’t make the mistake of confusing the two. Even Banner with his vulnerability was innocent. She felt very protective of her teammates; there were only a handful of people she liked, respected and willingly would protect at all costs against hurt or manipulation. And she would not sit idly by as it happened.

 “Her name is Darcy Lewis: twenty-four year old political science graduate at Culver.” Tony read from the screen. 

Bruce’s ears perked up at the mention of Culver, “Really?” He asked quietly stepping closer beside Tony. 

“No wonder she can’t find a job with that degree.” Tony mocked.

“Tony.” Bruce lightly scolded.

“It’s true.” Tony retorted. Natasha smirked waiting for either of them to realise the reason why Ms. Lewis was at Stark Industries to begin with. 

“Sir, if I may?” Jarvis interrupted. 

“Come at me, Jarvis.” Tony said instantly.

“Ms. Lewis applied for an assistant position in the legal department.” Jarvis said with restrained amusement that Tony ignored. 

Bruce grinned as rubbed his mouth, “Think I’ll go...do yoga.” He said. 

“Meet up in the lab at two?” Tony called after him. 

“Of course.” 

Tony smiled, “Hmm, applied under the Ramirez guy.” He commented. 

Natasha sighed knowing she’d have to chat with Pepper before Tony meddled any further. She may not understand Thor and Ms. Lewis’ relationship, _yet_ , but she understood giving people a chance. She was all about second chances and she would make sure that if the Lewis woman failed, it would be by her own hand and not because of Tony’s machinations.

  


0000000000000

 

Thor stalked into the common room having left Lady Darcy to her own devices an hour ago, a ruminating frown between his brows. He was uncomfortable leaving his chosen sister behind in such squalor conditions and noticed her wan and pallid appearance. 

He was very unhappy knowing Lady Darcy was starving whilst he revelled in the luxuries provided by the Man of Iron. But his chosen sister was stubborn, if not more; something he was proud of and he knew she wouldn’t accept help unless she asked. It was only because he knew how strong she was that he left her behind. He briefly wondered for the hundredth time since meeting Lady Darcy if she had Asgardian blood in her. 

“Thor?” 

He turned from pillaging the fridge, his frown softening upon seeing Natasha saunter into the kitchen, “Lady Natasha!” 

Despite her need to remain distant, Natasha felt her face soften into a small smile before she forced it away, “Are you okay? You seem to be attacking the fridge more than your usual style.” She nodded towards the counter. 

Thor turned and glanced at the counter with a sheepish smile; takeout containers, boxes of pop-tarts lining the counter, “I’m in need of sustenance and comfort.” He explained. 

She nodded sagely, “Then we’ll need ice cream.”  
  
“And libations!” He added with a grin. 

Natasha helped plate the leftovers, “Everything okay with Foster?” She asked innocently. 

He nodded, “Of course, Lady Natasha! My beloved is well and I thank you for your concern.” 

She stifled a smirk, “Then what’s bothering you? You know Stark’s going to have meltdown when he sees we’ve emptied the fridge and cupboards.” 

He chuckled, “You’ll have me to believe iron melts so easily, Lady Natasha? Surely this is one of your jests.”  
  
She blinked, “Thor, remember how we talked about figurative language and literal?”  
  
He sighed, “Midgard is a complicated place.” 

There was a long pause as Natasha microwaved the food and set the table, Thor plating enough pop-tarts and cookies to give a normal person diabetes, “I am worried for a friend.” He said softly. 

Natasha’s hands instinctively went to her side for her guns when she realised she’d left them in her quarters. She’d only ever heard Thor speak softly when he was overcome by rage or hurt and both of those things did not settle well with Natasha. 

Despite her procuring both Pepper and Stark’s promises to leave the girl alone, she suddenly felt the need to hunt Ms. Lewis down and teach her a lesson or two about taking advantage of Thor. “About what?” She asked feigning serenity and not the protective anger burning through her veins. 

“My beloved Jane’s sister in arms, Lady Darcy.” He said with a sigh as he fell into the metal chair.

She had to hand it to Stark, the new chair he’d made only groaned under Thor’s weight and not crumpled like the other six chairs they’d gone through, “Eat.” She set the heated plate before him and sat down opposite him, her back facing the wall. 

He began to dig in with his usual relish, “Her quarters are smaller than the prison cells we have in Asgard. Is this usual in Midgard?” 

She lifted some chow mien with her chopsticks; she already knew where Ms. Lewis lived. She was more than curious now about her sudden appearance and encounter with Thor, “I’m sure she can handle herself.” 

He looked crestfallen and Natasha let out a small sigh, “Yes?” 

“Hey Thor.” Steve smiled politely at the two Avengers sitting at the kitchen table, nodding once to Natasha. 

“Steve!” Thor thundered with a pleased grin. “Join us!” 

Steve glanced at the table and realised belatedly that Natasha had already set out another place at the table, “Banner and Stark are still in the lab and Clint’s busy.” She explained effortlessly. 

“Thanks.” He lowered himself between the pair, casting a furtive glance at Natasha that she probably caught; she both amazed and terrified him. He waited for Natasha to pick up her chopsticks before he dug in as well. 

“I trust you are watching over her.” Thor glanced at Natasha. 

She nodded, ignoring the inquisitive look Steve sent them, “Clint’s on it.” 

“Good.” Thor nodded, appeased. “I would normally not be so content but I must admit, my worry is great.” 

Steve wiped his mouth on the napkin before saying, “Your lady friend?” 

He nodded, “She lives in—”

“In Glenbrook.” Natasha explained to Steve.

His eyes widened and he quelled the urge to demand why Thor had left a dame there. It was saying something if even he, frozen in time, knew the reputation Glenbrook harboured. “I can take a shift or two.” He offered refusing to wonder what he was doing. 

She nodded, “We’ll work it in our schedule.”  
  
“And I too shall join this team.” Thor demanded loudly. 

Shaking her head, Natasha began to eat again, “Sorry, Thor. She knows you and you’re not exactly known for blending in.” 

He sighed dejectedly and Steve threw a frown at Natasha hating the disappointment on Thor’s face, “But don’t worry, Thor. We’ll make sure she’s safe.” 

Thor nodded with a pleased smile, “So it is done.” 


	3. pulling me down, down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Impromptu picnic with the devil...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I still don't own Marvel or anything related to it. Yes, I'm still crazy and this is just for entertainment. 
> 
> A new chapter! I didn't plan on writing another one so soon but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone at the moment. Thank you again for all of the kudos, bookmarks, reviews. Please enjoy...

**Chapter Three**  

 **pulling me down, down**  

 

Darcy stretched, her back aching from the six straight hours of sitting in a shitty chair at her desk. It didn’t even have wheels which was shocking since she was working for Tony Stark at Stark Industries. Yes, that’s right. Her, Darcy Lewis, was now the assistant in the legal department. 

It had taken precisely two days before she’d heard back from Mr. Ramirez, or Edgar as he kept insisting she call him. She’d been elated, even dancing around her apartment in her skivvies in celebration. She’d phoned Jane to gloat and point out that yes, one could get a job with a political science degree.

Jane had been ecstatic until Erik shouted something in the background, and then promptly lost her friend to science. Oh well. It was nice hearing Jane’s voice, it alleviated the emptiness she felt, at least for a little while. Even if it had been a long distance call and would no doubt pay an arm and a leg on her next mobile bill.

But now that she had a job, she could afford to eat again! And shower, and splurge on a few boxes of pop-tarts, if there was a sale. Oh, she was still shitting poor and it was hard to be optimistic with the crumbs she was being paid. But she had to be optimistic and honestly, she was unbelievably thankful she landed the job. Maybe spouting out some political philosophy had impressed the higher-ups.

“Darcy, have you taken your lunch yet?” A hassled Edgar asked as he stepped up to her desk, sequestered at the very back of legal department floor, hidden behind a column.

She had a feeling her desk had been an impromptu addition to the lovely office floor since it was jammed, quite literally, between two columns. She glanced at her watch and shook her head, forcing a wan smile, “Not yet, sir.”

 “Edgar.” He reminded before handing her three tanned dossiers. “If you don’t mind looking at these for me.” 

She accepted the files and added them to the already growing tower she’d accumulated over the past four days and nodded, “Thank you...Edgar.”  
  
He nodded, pleased that she’d finally said his name despite the initial hesitation, “Take an hour.”

“It’s already three, Edgar.” She pointed out.

“Then go home early and don’t forget about tomorrow.” He said.

Darcy nodded, “I’ll have all of the errands done before lunch.” 

“Take the whole day for working so hard.” He smiled and rapped on her desk before leaving. 

She blinked and grinned, shoving her glasses higher on her nose when they slid down. She got to leave an hour early and take all day tomorrow to do errands away from her desk! This job certainly had some awesome perks, even if everyone kept dumping their work onto her and Edgar was a little lazy.

Shoving the piles of work into her bag, the only entertainment in an apartment that had no technology; the cost of being a responsible adult, Darcy slung the messenger bag over her shoulder and left.

Jane had tried telling her to make friends, citing her ‘bitch face’ as too intimidating but after reassuring her that one: it was her resting face, thank you very much and two: the legal department was comprised of assholes, she’d be better off alone.

 She loved being alone, but hated the loneliness which meant she hung out at the library until dusk fell and she hurried home. Yes, she actually had to run home before darkness fell because one night, two days ago, some ass had tried mugging her in an alleyway. He’d gotten a knee to groin, a face full of pepper spray and a taser before she felt safe enough to leave him crumpled on the floor. The trembling had taken two hours to subside and three more before she could lift a cup of milk to her lips without spilling any. 

Her co-workers were either politely reserved or outright hostile. Some had made it known that the only reason Edgar needed an assistant was to help him...how’d Sharon, one of the day receptionists, say? Oh right, ‘help him alleviate his stress of working so hard and having three kids at home’. She’d been more than outraged and had some killer comebacks on the tip of her tongue but she needed the job. So her pride had taken a few jabs, and everyone in the department thought she was a hussy. She was smarter than all of them combined and she’d prove it to them by kicking ass at her job. 

Stepping from the Tower, the midday sun blinded Darcy for a few brief seconds and she had to shield her eyes before the pain receded. Having glasses was a bane for her during the summer months because let’s face it, transition glasses were a no-no and she always lost her prescription sunglasses. Not that she could afford to buy a new pair anyway.

Deciding it was much too nice a day to stay cooped up at the stuffy library, Darcy made her way to a park nearby a few blocks away. She hadn’t planned on an impromptu picnic, otherwise she’d have packed two juice boxes instead of one and a water bottle but just as well. 

The sounds of laughter both adult and children surrounded her the closer the park grew. She slipped off her black scuffed two inch heels and let the grass tickle her bare feet as she walked through the lush park.

Jane could never understand why Darcy always walked around on the grass barefoot and sure, she was afraid of stepping on used condoms as the next person, but since she didn’t have many things that made her happy these days, she was going to grasp life’s little pleasures as often as she could.

It was difficult to walk on uneven ground wearing a tight pencil skirt and peach chiffon blouse tucked into the waistband. She glanced around making sure no one was looking before she tugged the blouse from her skirt and released a content sigh. At least now she felt a little more comfortable.

She found a spot near an oak tree, its long arms battling the sun creating a haven of shade from the heat. Thankfully lunch hour had been over for a few hours and the park was empty except for parents with their kids on their way home. Darcy studied the ground and tried to formulate a plan to tackle how to sit in a tight and unforgiving skirt without looking like a fish flopping around. 

Darcy lowered her bag on the ground and let her shoes fall, deciding the best attack would to start by kneeling. She kneeled, wincing the entire time as the fabric of her skirt stretched but thank Thor it didn’t rip.

She smiled triumphantly, about to pat herself on the shoulder when a throat cleared, “Here.” A softly hesitant voice sounded behind her.

Her eyes flew up to the newcomer and she swallowed nervously. She knew she had a thing for brooding men with long hair but shit, she almost pinched herself staring up at the man towering over her.

“Are you going to take it or keep staring?” He asked annoyed and it was then that Darcy realised he was holding out a black leather jacket in his right hand. 

A brow quirked, “For what?” She asked wondering if she had enough time to grab her taser out of her bag beside her. Darcy Lewis was nothing, if not overly cautious. Even if the stranger was handsome. 

He let out a long and tortuous sigh, lowering himself to a crouch beside her to drape his coat on the grass. She noticed he made sure not to touch her, despite the heat she could feel radiating from him, he left a good foot or two between them. 

“Am I supposed to sit?” She asked with a smirk. 

The man reached behind and tightened his small ponytail, a few black strands falling free framing his face. The mahogany locks didn’t quite reach his shoulders, not like the way Thor’s did and she almost snorted at the image of Thor with a ponytail. Maybe she could talk him into wearing one of her pink scrunchies too.

“I don’t think you’d be as obedient.” He said dryly as she settled on the edge of the inside of his leather jacket.

“As a dog?” She scoffed and patted the space beside her, “There’s room.” She offered. 

He glanced at the spot but shook his head, he’d already made enough mistakes, “No, it’s okay.” He said quietly and sat on the grass beside the jacket.

She sighed but opened her bag, pulling out her lunch as she peeked at him in her peripherals. He was wearing black slacks, boots and a t-shirt that stretched across his chest. If wearing all black wasn’t bad enough in the summer heat, he had a black windbreaker on and a pair of leather gloves on both hands. She was tempted to start fanning him because if she was sweating just looking at him, he must be dying.

Darcy ignored him as she unpacked her lunch, setting it out on her thighs, her legs outstretched before her. “Who wears two jackets in the summer?” She commented dividing her rations. 

There was a long pause before the man beside her answered, “Are you complaining when you should be thanking me?” Despite the dry and disinterested tone, she almost could hear amusement. _Almost._  

“Thank you for letting me sit on your jacket.” She said automatically, smirking when a snort sounded beside her. “This is where you say ‘you’re welcome’.”

He glanced at her and shrugged, watching intently as she began placing food in front of him, “I’m not really known for my manners.”

She glanced at him and sighed, sliding her unopened water bottle before him. He looked like he could use it more than her, even if she was parched. “Eat.” She motioned to the food and began to nibble on a cracker. She’d have to eat slow since this was both her lunch and dinner tonight. But she’d survived eating only ramen in university, she could survive on half an apple, half a sandwich, and a few crackers.

She felt him study her and forced herself to eat mechanically until she felt, more than heard, him sigh and hesitantly reach for a cracker with a gloved hand. Darcy waited until he ate his fourth cracker when she decided she was going to befriend him, even if he didn’t know it yet. 

“You know you can take your gloves off, right?” She asked taking a sip of her mango peach juice.

He shrugged, “Don’t reckon I want to.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, “You know,” she said turning to scrutinise him, “you’ve got the whole brooding poet thing going, the gloves just make you look—” She stopped realising she’d almost stepped into that one willingly.

He quirked a brow, a smirk playing along his sardonic lips, “Like what?”  
  
Darcy rolled her eyes, “We both know what I was going to say but I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
“What are you talking about?” He asked innocently, blinking wide. 

She did a double-take and frowned; her new strange friend was good. Better than she’d given him credit for. Before, he’d been aloof, his blue eyes cold and lips tight; he’d sounded like he didn’t want to talk to her even if he’d been the first one to approach. But now, he looked innocent, the coldness leaving mirth behind in its wake and damn if she was a sucker for it.

It was one of the main reasons why she always let Thor eat her S’mores pop-tarts. And she didn’t even let Jane near them. Darcy sighed, “You look hot.” She mumbled rolling her eyes when his eyes flashed triumphantly, “But I didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
He shrugged, “It’s okay to admit you think I’m hot; I know I am.”

Darcy covered a laugh with a cough, “Smooth.”

“I know.” He said automatically about to reach for the water when he froze, the playful smirk falling to leave his face back to its cold and shuttered mask as before.

What was wrong now? Her friend was _sensitive_ but she figured if she was sitting on his expensive leather jacket and yes, she checked the label, that no doubt had grass stains now, she could at least try being delicate. 

“I didn’t use it, if you’re worried about germs.” Who was still afraid of cooties at that age? He couldn’t be more than thirty because what thirty-something year old still had a ponytail? 

She sighed and reached for the water, ignoring the way he pulled away slightly, tension radiating from him. She’d babysat an abused kid once and it’d broken her heart and hand after she’d punched the dad in the face a few times and her new friend reminded her of the kid.  
  
Darcy slowly lifted the water and waited for him to grab it, “Go ahead. The seal is still on.” She said gently.

His eyes flickered over her face before he reached over and grabbed it from her, breaking the seal with his right hand. She looked away to allow him privacy to drink the water as she dusted off her lap, the food long gone. 

She reached into her bag and pulled out a dossier, flipping it open with a sigh. “Homework?” He asked pulling her from her concentrated reverie. 

Darcy shrugged, “New job, you know how it is.” He studied her, waiting for her to explain. She sighed, “My job is cool but...I don’t want to sound ungrateful or anything but everyone gives me a lot of work.” She laughed, shaking her head, “I sound ridiculous.”

“How much?” He asked seriously. 

“Enough that I’m starting to think everyone doesn’t really do their job and now by boss wants me to look over a very important task that technically I’m not qualified to do.” She explained wishing she could feel bad for laying her problems at her new friend’s feet. 

“And that’s going to stop you?” He asked, curiosity lacing his words. 

She glanced at him with a sardonic smirk, “Of course not, I’m just going to prove to all of them that I’m better than they are at doing they’re own job.” He nodded satisfied with her answer and Darcy didn’t even want to think why she felt a thrill that this stranger’s opinion mattered when it shouldn’t have. 

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, tapping it against his palm, “You want one?” He offered placing one in his mouth.

Her eyes narrowed but she shook her head, “No thanks.” She heard him striking a match and she glanced at him, “Aren’t you going to ask if I mind?” 

He shrugged and inhaled, “Didn’t intend to.” 

Darcy tried. Really she did; after all, she didn’t normally go around pestering smokers about the habit. But she decided that he was going to be her friend, even if he didn’t like it. 

Forgetting how scary he’d looked when she first met him; his blue eyes dark with cruelty, Darcy reached over and plucked the cigarette from his mouth and ripped it in half. “I’m sorry, but I just can’t let you do that to your body. At least not around me.” She placed it on the ground beside the coat and dusted her hands off. 

He blinked, his mouth still slightly agape, “Did you just—” 

She nodded, “Sorry but you can get lung cancer or throat cancer…just really bad things can happen to you and you already look maudlin enough as it is.” She lectured. 

His brow furrowed, “I’m not too worried about dying by cancer.” He smirked.

Darcy rolled her eyes, “You’re so weird.” 

“You are too.” 

 “I know.” She grinned before staring at him seriously, “But you should really think about quitting.” She said turning her attention to the file open on her thighs.

Not bothering to ask if he needed to leave, she read through the first charity and their cause. Why was Edgar now overseeing what charities received money from Stark Industries? She made a mental note to ask him about it on Monday.

 

 

               Much later, longer than she’d care to admit, Darcy closed the files in her lap and blinked the soreness from her eyes. All she wanted to do was yawn and rub the exhaustion from her eyes but that’d have to wait since she had no intentions of smearing her makeup.

She glanced over at her friend and found him scowling at the book in his lap. She began to pack the files back into her work, “Sorry about kidnapping you away from your afternoon.”  Darcy peeked at her watch and winced; she’d spent three hours sitting beside him, lost in her work.

“It’s okay.” He shrugged watching her shove papers in her bag, “Finally got leeway into my book.” 

She saw the title and winced, “You’re willingly reading that? It’s a thousand page manifesto about capitalism.”  
  
He smirked, “I take it you’re not a fan?”

 Darcy raised her hands in the air innocently before zipping her bag closed, “That book gave me two As in my final year at university.” 

He cocked his head, “Really?”

She nodded, “Apparently my professors weren’t fans either.” 

Darcy slipped on her heels and pushed herself to her feet, ignoring the wrinkles in her blouse. She lifted his jacket and dusted the grass and dirt from it before handing it to him. He accepted it from her with a quiet thanks and shrugged it on, “It was nice to meet you.”

She smiled brightly, pushing the glasses higher on her nose as she swung her bag over her shoulder, “You too! And thanks for lending me your jacket.” 

He nodded and watched as she walked away, before his impulse got the better of him and called after her, “Hey Darcy?”

She whirled around, “Yeah?”

“Show ‘em what you’re made of!” He called, smirking when her smile grew wider and she waved before turning back and heading towards the station. He waited until he saw Barton step away from a building, trailing after her before he left. 

Darcy smiled brightly, jogging down the stairs of the subway station when a thought hit her, freezing her in the middle of the stairwell, people cursing and muttering as they moved around her. Her smile fell and she glanced behind her nervously before blending back into the crowd. Her fingers itched for her taser in comfort because how in the hell had he’d known her name when she’d never even told him?

 

0000000000000

 

Natasha waited until Barnes stepped onto Steve’s floor before stepping from the shadows and launching her attack. He’d been prepared for her and she’d have a bruise on her ribs and face tomorrow but she’d landed a few kicks before he’d cursed and pulled away, leaving a few feet between them. “What the hell?” He snapped.

She gritted her teeth, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, “You were told not to make contact, Barnes. Did you get sloppy since switching sides?” 

Bucky clenched his jaw, pulling his hair free of the ponytail so he could run a frustrated hand through the tangled mess, “Not now, Nat.” 

She rolled her eyes and stalked after him, catching the leather jacket he threw at her head, “It’s a simple job, Barnes. Why’d you fuck it up?”  
  
He growled and keyed open the door to his apartment on Steve’s floor, “Get out.” He bit out.

She rolled her eyes and slung his jacket on the couch, “You know that voice doesn’t work on me.”

Bucky went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, cracking it open and chugging half of it in one gulp before sauntering back into the den, “Tell me why we’re wasting resources on surveillance for her?”  
  
Natasha crossed her arms over her chest and studied him, “Because Thor’s worried about her.”

“Don’t give me that bull. I’m not Thor or Steve so don’t even try.” He sneered.

“Someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” She taunted. 

He finished his beer, slamming it on the coffee table before ripping the leather gloves off his hands, “She’s nice.” 

Natasha blinked, she’d been expecting a plethora of reasons why Barnes went against his orders but none of them were that. “Nice.” She deadpanned.

Barnes nodded, “She split her shitty lunch with me even though her stomach growled for the rest of the afternoon.” He snorted in amusement, “What do you even plan on doing with her?” 

“It’s not for you to decide and in the future, I trust you won’t be fucking up?” She stood up and returned the glare he shot her. Barnes was always grumpy with a hair trigger for a few days after a mission but he was an Avenger now, he’d have to deal with the constant poking and prodding. 

“Get out.” He sighed. 

“That’s what I get for asking men to do a woman’s job.” She muttered as she left his quarters, passing Steve on her way to the elevator.

His eyes flickered to the corner of her lip briefly, “Natasha.”  
  
She nodded at him, “Steve.”  
  
“I take it your chat with Bucky went well?” He asked dryly.

She smirked before it fell from her lips. The elevator dinged and she stepped in, calling after him, “Steve?”

He glanced over his shoulder, “Yeah?”  
  
“Get your sketchbook before you see him.” She said as the elevator closed.

Steve shook his head; Natasha was a constant enigma. She was always on the margins of any and all gatherings but she was the first to notice if something was wrong and she’d always cover her concern with orders.

He smirked and entered his apartment, hating the quiet whirl of the electrical door locking behind him. He’d gotten Tony’s help in stripping as much technology as he could from the apartment and though he still hated living in the Tower, now that Bucky was back, it was his home now. 

Grabbing his sketchbook and pencils, Steve went to Bucky’s apartment, knocking on the door and waited patiently for his friend to open the door. Bucky ripped the door open, “Not now, Steve.” He growled but didn’t slam the door in his face which he took as a sign that despite his friend’s mood, he wanted company. 

“Have a good day?” Steve asked pleasantly settling himself on the couch. 

Bucky scoffed, “I don’t know what’s worse; killing someone or spying on someone nice.”

Steve’s eyes flew to his friend’s face as he passed him a can of beer and he thanked him, “Bucky—” 

His friend waved the concern away and sat on the opposite end of the couch, toeing off his boots, “You know how I feel about your wayward guilt, Steve.”  
  
“I can shove it up my ass, if I recall you saying.” Steve smirked and popped the can. 

There was a long pause before Bucky sighed and reached into his jacket pulling out a packet of cigarettes. He scowled at the packet in his mechanical left hand before crumpling it into a ball. “Thor’s gal is something, man.” 

Steve frowned watching Bucky throw the crumpled packet of cigarettes across the room in a bin by the television. He’d been on Bucky’s case for a while now; what had made his friend finally want to give up the habit? 

He settled back into the couch; maybe the reason he felt so terrible these past few days wasn’t because of his concern for Thor but annoyance that Thor was leading two dames around. One that wore cherry red lipstick just like Peggy did. He sighed and flipped open his sketchbook, both of them content to let the silence ease their worries, at least for a little while. 


	4. down all the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy meet Dalton. Dalton meet Poppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, still own nothing. Yup, still crazy.  
> Sorry about the wait and thank you for your patience.  
> Thank you so much for the kudos, comments , bookmarks and interest in the story, it really means a lot to me. Please enjoy...

 

 

 

**Chapter Four**

**down all the way**  

 

Clint scowled as he watched his mark study yet another abandoned building before scribbling something furiously in her blue notebook. He glanced at his watch from his perch across the street; she’d spent three hours walking around the entire city looking at buildings and writing things down.

In the beginning of the three hours, she’d went to affluent charities but as the time passed, so too did affluence of the locations until even he started being worried about the addresses. Clint had even broken his rule about keeping a safe distance and had either made sure to be standing a few feet from her or across the street. He didn’t want to imagine what Thor would do to him if he’d let his woman get hurt. Oh, he could handle Natasha but the alien god? Fuck no.

He pulled out his Starkphone and hit a number, his eyes still glued to the woman across the street, “Yes?” Natasha asked

She began walking down the street again and he followed, “Is there a reason why our mark is casing out joints?” He asked.

On the other end of the call, Natasha lithely stood from her couch with a concentrated frown. She dropped the case file on her coffee table and went to the kitchen, “Explain.” She said quietly.

“The mark spent all afternoon checking out charities and now she’s checking out abandoned offices.” Clint explained.

Natasha emptied her cold mug of coffee in the sink before rinsing it, “What’d she do this morning?”

He snorted, “Did errands and got dry cleaning for her boss.”

She frowned, “That’s all?”

“No.” There was a pause before he continued, “It seems the Stark’s legal department has her doing all of their errands too.”

“She’s their assistant.” Natasha reminded him wondering why she suddenly felt the need to pay the legal department a visit.

“I know that, Tash. It’s just...it’s bothersome.” He confessed.

Recognising his tone, Natasha shook her head though he couldn’t see her, “Clint. Don’t get involved.”

“She doesn’t even seem to mind being everyone’s--”

“If you say bitch, I’m going to ask Barnes to switch partners so you and I can spar tomorrow.” She commented airily.

He swallowed, “Tash.”

She grinned viciously, “We’re doing simple recon and that’s all.”

Clint snorted over the phone, “I heard Barnes is trying to quit smoking.”

“You joining the pool?” She asked curiously.

The entire team had grown more curious over Thor’s woman after learning about Barnes’ sudden desire to quit smoking and even Natasha’s stance on keeping a distance was weakening under the curiosity.

“Tash, I am the pool.” He scoffed, “You want in?”

She smirked knowing no one could see it, “I already have forty in.”

He made a noise, “I’ll keep you updated before shift change.” He hung up.

Oblivious to having a tail, Darcy stepped into the air conditioned grocery store and sighed contentedly. Her dark teal summer dress may look professional casual but damn did it attract the sun’s rays.

Grabbing a dark green grocery basket, she slid it over her arm and pulled out her grocery list. She’d spent the entire day doing stupid errands for her stupid co-workers but finally, she’d finished and since it was Friday, she did what so many singles did and decided to go grocery shopping.

First on her list: pop-tarts. She went immediately to her favourite aisle and perused the offerings. Even with the limited edition flavours, she always had two boxes of S’mores pop-tarts as back-up. She grabbed an extra one on impulse when Thor’s sheepish grin flashed in her mind.

She remembered one time back in New Mexico, she’d made the stupid mistake of leaving him in the trailer for an hour to help Jane transcribe some things. Only to come back with all of her secret stash of S’more pop-tarts eaten and the toaster smashed by Meow Meow. Oh, excuse me, mjolnir. Thor was still kind of sensitive about her calling his hammer Meow Meow. She grinned to herself wishing she could share her euphemisms and brilliance with Jane.

She sighed dejectedly, reminding herself that yes, she was still very and irrevocably alone. She sauntered through the aisles, only getting the bare essentials but soon found herself staring at pasta sauces pondering how ten different flavours from one company could all sound so tantalising. “Surely you can’t all be that different. Tomato sauce is tomato sauce.” She muttered to herself.

Deciding life was too short to waste on tomatoes, she grabbed a jar of vodka sauce and a jar of alfredo in each hand, “If you mix them together, they taste even better.” A husky voice drawled.

Darcy clenched the jars to her chest, about to throw one at the voice instinctively and when her eyes settled on the stranger, she was still tempted to throw it. Was there a sign on her forehead asking for strange men to talk to her? Not that she should complain, especially with the biceps she could see straightening under his navy blue jacket and grey eyes welcoming, if not a little calculating.

But she’d spent all last night crying, both out of self-pity and re-reading her favourite romance book which meant she’d gone with no make-up today and puffy eyes. Not exactly Miss America material. And with the weird encounter she had with the brooding stranger yesterday, she wasn’t feeling too friendly at the moment. “Then doesn’t it become a rosé sauce?”

He smirked and stepped beside her, ignoring the way she subtly withdrew away from him, “Rosé sauces are the best though.”

Darcy studied him quickly before placing both jars back on the shelf. His face was weathered with a frown but when he caught her looking, a grin softened the hardness and his mossy blue eyes brightened. But she wasn’t going to fall for another handsome puppy routine like yesterday because she was still really freaked out about it all. So instead, she decided the best defence was offence...or however the adage went.

“Do you know what my name is?” She asked suddenly, moving to his side of the aisle so the woman with her kids in tow could manoeuvre past them.

He blinked, a smirk playing his lips, “Should I?”

She shrugged, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

He chuckled before stopping abruptly, a frown settling between his brows as though he was annoyed and surprised by the sound. Darcy rolled her eyes and plucked a roasted garlic tomato sauce from the shelf and added it to her grocery basket, “All right, I do.” He said seriously.

There was a long pause where Darcy slowly turned to him, her fist at the ready with a quirked brow, “Tread carefully, buddy.” She warned.

He glanced at her fist by her side, “You going to use that?”

“Should I?” She retorted trying not to smirk.

He returned her hesitant smirk and reached forward ignoring the way she stepped further away from him, somehow bothered by that, to grab two jars of the same pasta sauce she’d added to her cart. “I’m not going to bite.” He teased.

She shook her head, “You say you know my name, sparky. Consider me very suspicious.”

“Poppy, right?” He nodded to her.

Darcy blinked, “You think I look like a Poppy?”

“Better than a Fanny.” He said dryly.

“Well, Dalton, it’s very nice to meet you.” She grinned at his aghast face.

“Dalton? You think I look like a Dalton? At least Poppy’s a nice name.” Dalton grumbled.

Darcy grinned, “If you think I’m Poppy, then you’re Dalton.”

“And to think I was going to ask if you wanted to be my grocery shopping partner.” He huffed and left the aisle.

“Dalton! Don’t be like that.” She called before grabbing a jar of vodka sauce and another of alfredo and added it to her cart. She’d wanted to play it cool but a rosé sauce sounded amazing, not that she’d tell him that. She stalked after him and soon found him in the cracker aisle.

“What’re you making?” She asked impatiently when he still hadn’t budged. “How hard is it to pick crackers out?”

He glanced over his shoulder at her before turning back to the two boxes in his hands, “Poppy, patience.” He tsked at her.

Darcy rolled her eyes and stepped beside him. “This one,” she pointed to the green and brown box, “is going to taste healthy. And that one,” she pointed to the blue and white box, “is delicious because they’re butter crackers and though you’ll probably have a heart attack if you eat them everyday, trust me on this, they’re worth it.”

“You’ve had a heart attack?” He asked seriously, the boxes forgotten to study her. “Poppy?”

She rolled her eyes, “Calm your balls.” He snorted back a laugh but still waited for her to explain, “Sometimes if I eat too much junk food, I can feel my heart...complain.”

Dalton scoffed, “What?”

She shook her head, “Just know that you can’t survive on butter crackers and pop-tarts alone.” She said sagely and plucked the blue and white box of butter crackers from his hand to toss them in his grocery basket by his feet, “But don’t worry, Dalton. You seem healthy enough.”

Let it be known that Darcy was always snoopy. Oh, it had helped her in University and got her through the many sleepless nights with Jane and Erik so she didn’t even try and be bashful when she looked through Dalton’s grocery basket. She’d heard his indignant snort but she’d chosen to ignore it because Darcy was, above all else, an unapologetic snoop.

“Are you entertaining or something?” She asked ignoring his crossed arms, and holy shit his biceps were huge, and his quirked brow.

“You done?”

“Yup.” She said unrepentantly.

Dalton scoffed, “Yes, it’s my turn to make dinner for my roommates.”

“Are your roommates going to like,” she glanced inside the basket once more, “instant pasta sauce and crackers for dinner?”

“It’s Friday night, of course they will.” He said automatically.

She rolled her eyes, “Okay, we’ll need a cart for this, I think.” She grabbed the box of healthy crackers from his hand and returned them to their home on the shelf and grabbed two boxes of crostini crackers instead. “Follow me.” She ordered and left the aisle.

What followed was a dizzying hour for Barton but still thrilling. Darcy, or Poppy, had exchanged his basket for a cart and began to wheel it around the large supermarket, throwing things he’d never even seen before in it. What the hell was bocconcini? And dear god, she’d started to talk about meringues and he’d almost lost it right then and there. But she meant well and damned if he didn’t feel oddly pleased that she was trying to help him.

He’d been so worried when he had first made contact at her suspicious cautiousness. He had almost cursed Barnes right then and there and when she’d demanded if he knew her name, he’d almost panicked. Almost. But he was too experienced to falter and she hadn’t noticed his sigh of relief when her suspicion had been averted. He felt a little bad for lying to her and how fucked up was that?

“Okay, so you’ve got appetizers and dessert done. Do you think you can handle making a salad on top of lasagne?” Darcy asked rolling the cart to the vegetable section with Dalton following beside her.

He shrugged, “Poppy, I think I’m already doomed.”

Darcy shook her head and added two bags of prepared salad bags to the cart, “How about I write the instructions down for you? C’mon, you’ll blow your roommates away and they may even take a few dollars off your rent!”

He grinned, “I hope you’re right.”

She returned the grin, “I know I’m right.”

She let Dalton take the cart from her and thanked him when he handed her the grocery basket as they went to separate checkout tills. As she chatted with the cashier, Darcy realised New York wasn’t so bad after all. Not when everyone was so friendly, albeit a little creepy a la Mr Leather Brooding dude from yesterday.

Darcy paid, grimacing when she grabbed the three bags of groceries and met Dalton by the doors, “You okay?” He asked.

She shrugged nonchalantly, “Groceries are so damn expensive I’m tempted to give up eating altogether.”

He snorted and pushed the cart with his bagged groceries through the sliding doors, “I think the same thing with cooking.”

Darcy grinned and motioned to a bench a few feet away, “Let’s sit there while I write the instructions out for you.”

They walked alongside each other to the bench where Darcy fell onto the unforgiving wooden surface and rummaged through her bag to pull out a blue notebook and green pen. She furiously scribbled, shoving her glasses higher on her nose when they started to slip.

Clint caught himself grinning the way she scrunched up her nose in concentration and scowled instead. He’d clearly underestimated her and despite knowing he should grab his groceries and blend back into the shadows, he found himself unwilling. If Tasha found out, his ass would be dead.

“What about you? Don’t you have any plans?” He asked suddenly, surprised that he couldn’t leave well enough alone.

She shrugged, her concentration still glued to the notebook, “Gorge on pasta until I feel guilty.”

“What about your friends? Boyfriend?” He asked innocently, blinking at her when she glanced up with a quirked brow.

“Sorry, sparky. This treat,” she motioned to herself, “is limited edition.”

He snorted back a chuckle, “Is that a fancy way of saying you’re shit single?”

She finished scribbling and tore out the papers, folding it three times before holding it out to him. “My friend is on vacation.”

He took the note from her and nodded his thanks, sliding it into his back pocket without looking away, “Don’t you have friends here?”

Darcy looked away, a curious tiny spark humming in the back of her mind when she realised he wasn’t just being polite, Dalton looked a little concerned. “Damn, Dalton. I didn’t know you cared.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes about to retort when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled it from his jacket pocket. She watched his face shutter when he checked the screen, and damn it, he had a Starkphone too! She knew they were more popular than the other brand names but wow, she didn’t know people in New York were so loyal to Stark Industries.

She frowned wanting to ask if he were alright but he was already shoving his phone back and pulling his bags from the cart, “I gotta run. You’ll be okay with carrying those?” He asked.

She glanced down at the bags in her hands and nodded, “Good luck tonight!”

“Be safe!” He called.

Darcy waved her hand and watched him disappear past the corner of the grocery store; the smile falling from her face. Her shoulders slumped and she shuffled away from the entrance with a sigh.

She hadn’t been outright honest with him, not that she would with a complete stranger, but she hadn’t mentioned having a friend here. She knew Thor would gladly hang out with her, even if he was an Avenger and probably had shit to avenge or something. She just felt weird about bugging him. It was like that time in grade four when her old friend Cassandra had ditched her for the new kids.

Darcy rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to hit the number five and waited. She was terribly lonely but if she could do something about it, then maybe the depression she felt licking at the back of her heels would be staved.

“Lady Darcy!”

She winced at the joyous bellow, moving the mobile to her other ear, “Hey, dude.”

“Are you in need of me?” He asked pleased that she’d phoned him.

Darcy strained her ears when she heard a snort and someone muttering his name, “Are you busy?”

“Nay, not for you Lady Darcy! I was sparring with my shield brothers.” He explained.

She nodded gathering her resolve, “Want to have dinner with me?” Darcy prepared herself for shouts or more bellows but instead, all she heard was a long pause and she began to worry if he was too busy to have dinner with an old friend.

“Lady Darcy, you humble me with this request.” He boomed a full minute later.

Her plum lips broke into a wide smile, “Really? Okay, sweet. I’ve just finished my errands so I can meet you at the restaurant?”

“Will you not prefer having an escort? I will ask the Man of Iron for—” He started.

She shook her head regardless that he couldn’t see her, “Nah, bud, it’s okay. Really. Do you have a pen on you? I can write you the address and you can get a taxi to drop you off.”

“Nay but the Voice is ready.” He replied, “Voice!” He demanded.

She heard an accented voice speak to him and she smirked. Darcy rattled off the address to her favourite dinner she’d visited a few times when she’d first moved to New York. It was affordable, the portion size was enough to make a hobbit squeal with glee and the crowd wouldn’t care if there was a blond god in their midst.

“Clothing? Why do you ask me such things?” Thor demanded.

Darcy blinked before letting out a snicker, “What are you talking about?”

He made a noise, “My apologies, Lady Darcy but Captain, one of my shield brothers is reminding me that I cannot attend tonight’s feast in my Asgardian garb.”

“Clothing.” A voice furiously whispered in the background.

“Ah, clothing.” Thor added sounding more harried than that one time when Erik and Jane had almost tied him down to interrogate him after they’d caught Thor and her doodling on the wrong whiteboard.

She snickered, “No worries, buddy. It’s just a local diner, so whatever you were wearing when I last saw you is good. Is an hour enough time for you?”

“I look forward to our feast!” He shouted and she winced with a grin.

 

 

 

 

 

0000000000

Clint strolled into the common kitchen back at Avengers Tower, whistling under his breath. He lifted the six bags of groceries onto the counter and began unpacking them, aware of the new presence joining him.

“I see you made contact.” Bucky drawled leaning against the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed.

Clint ignored him and pulled out the note from his back pocket, peeling it open. He grinned when he read her messy scrawl at the bottom of the instructions, his thumb brushing the name she’d signed it with. Poppy.

Bucky sighed shoving a hand through his hair as he watched Clint try and wrestle a small smile from his face, “What’s wrong with your face?” He pushed away from the doorway.

Clint flipped him the finger and cursed when Bucky ripped the papers from his hand. He’d been expecting that, he told himself as he glared at the other man. “Poppy?”

“You’ve fucked up, Barnes.” He said dryly before turning around and unpacking the rest of the food for tonight’s dinner.

Bucky pulled out a chair and flipped it around, sitting down as he rested his arms on the back, still fingering the note, “Nat tell you?”

He snorted, “You said her name.”

Bucky glanced up at Clint, “And?” He asked unrepentant.

“She’s suspicious, idiot. She started demanding if I knew her name.” He smirked and plucked the note from Bucky’s metal hand.

“And Poppy came from?” Bucky smirked watching Clint move around the kitchen effortlessly.

“She named me Dalton.”

He heard Clint mutter and shouted with laughter, “I like this woman.”

Clint flipped him the finger over his shoulder, hiding his grin, “She’s not Thor’s.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Clint’s back, “Explain.”

“I guess they’re just friends.” Clint shrugged.

“Guess she still counts as his.” Bucky scratched his jaw, “I wouldn't tell the friendly giant otherwise.”

Clint smirked, “Are you going to help or sit on your ass all night?”

Bucky sighed but stood up and scowled at a container on the counter, “What the hell is bocconcini?”


	5. the loneliness is calling and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suits, spiders and bat calls, oh my!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Status: Own nothing, still crazy.   
> Thank you to all of the reviewers, holy shit I'm so thankful for all of you taking the time and commenting. Seriously, thank you.   
> And whoa, the kudos? Honestly didn't think I'd get that many so again, thank you.   
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Five**

**the loneliness is calling and**

 

Steve walked into the kitchen and froze debating if he walked backwards and pretending he hadn’t seen anything, he could erase the image from his mind. But then Bucky smiled, a smile he hadn’t been the recipient of in such a long while, his gut twisted. So he straightened his shoulders and stepped into the kitchen because he was nothing but Steve Rogers, no reason and no meaning other than fighting for freedom. And despite everything, he missed Bucky. 

He forced the sigh away and tried to focus on the present, “What’re you both doing?” He asked, still slightly bothered by seeing two assassins covered with food; Clint’s cheek smeared with tomato sauce and Bucky’s shirt with what looked like jam. People quaked in fear when they saw Hawkeye and the Winter Soldier but little did they know they looked like five year olds bickering in the kitchen, Steve thought with a quiet sigh.  

Bucky glanced over his shoulder at his friend, holding a spatula in one hand and a whisk in the other, “Making dinner, what does it look like?” 

Clint snorted, “Suit up, Captain. We still have the salad and appetisers to make.” 

Steve hesitantly stepped towards them, amazed at the empty sink, “Where are all the dirty dishes?” He asked Clint who was the notoriously dirty one in the group.

 “I was told to ‘clean as I go’.” He repeated. 

Bucky scoffed, “You’re following her orders more than Coulson’s.”

 “Her?” Steve asked as he stepped between them. 

Clint pointed to a note taped to the cupboard in front of them above the counter, “Her instructions.” 

Steve glanced at the messy scrawl and memorised the instructions for the salad, “Thor’s woman.” Bucky explained. 

“Friend.” Clint corrected automatically. 

“You’ve both made contact?” He asked glancing at both of them, “Did Natasha—” 

Clint scoffed, “I bet you anything she’s making contact with Lewis right now.”

 

000000000000

 

“Why do you prevent me from entering? What is this madness?” A disgruntled voice boomed from the front of the diner.

 Darcy glanced up with a huge grin and waved hoping Thor would see her, “Lady Darcy!” he shouted and waved before turning back to the woman barring him from entering with a scowl. 

“It’s okay, he’s with me.” Darcy said as she neared them. She reached over and grabbed Thor’s arm. 

“Why does that tiny woman bar me from this establishment?” Thor demanded. 

She grinned, glad she’d picked the this diner because despite Thor’s booming voice, everyone ignored them too busy with their own affairs.

“She’s the hostess, Thor. It’s her job to seat people though I think she was more interested in wanting to get your phone number than anything else.” Darcy said dryly and motioned to her booth sequestered in the corner of the restaurant. 

Thor glanced behind them as Darcy pulled him along, “Is this a midgardian custom? I like this custom though I fear my Jane may not.” 

Darcy grinned, “Don’t even think about it, buddy. Jane will have my head if I let others paw at you.” 

Thor smiled sheepishly and motioned for Darcy to slide into the booth first before squeezing in opposite her, “I am pleased you have called me for a feast tonight, Lady Darcy.” 

She slid the menu over to him, ridiculously amused that Thor was wearing the same jeans and t-shirt he’d been wearing when she first saw him a few days back in Avengers Tower. When she’d spoken to him over the phone and told him his clothes from last time were good for the occasion, she certainly hadn’t meant for him to take it literal, though knowing this was Thor, should she really be surprised?

 Darcy hid her silly grin; he was cuter than a puppy though she’d never tell him that, “You weren’t busy…avenging things?” 

He shook his head, “Nay but I will be soon.”  
  
Darcy lowered her menu and reached over patting his hand, “You’ll be careful, right? For me?” 

Thor smiled but nodded firmly, “You have my word.” 

She looked away, unable to hold his tender blue gaze any longer lest she get too teary-eyed. And there was nothing more embarrassing then getting all sniffly in public with Thor. She still cringed thinking back to the Hormone Incident of the Cheesecake Factory back in New Mexico. 

Darcy hummed, flipping through the menu until she felt Thor’s gaze and lowered the menu again, “Yes?” She asked self-consciously when he still hadn’t blinked. 

He reached into his pocket, or tried to since the booth was quite small and he looked ready to burst, “Alas, the Man of Iron assured me this would work.” He said letting out a relieved sigh and placed something on the table between them. 

She leaned in, wanting to touch it but asked for permission first. He nodded and she gently grasped it, “Is this a kid’s watch?” She asked realising Tony Stark had a sense of humour if he’d given Thor a kid’s watch. Especially an official Iron Man merchandise watch. 

“Didn’t they have a Thor one?” She asked amusedly. 

Thor sighed, “He promised me it was in jest though I am not particularly amused. I knew you would prefer my likeness over his.” 

Darcy grinned at Thor’s grumbles, “It’s cool, bud. I’ll just pretend its you, okay?” 

He nodded with a grin, “Thank you, Lady Darcy.” 

“What’s this?” She asked about to push the small, almost indiscernible button on the side when Thor reached over and covered her hands with one of his with a shout. 

“Nay, Lady Darcy!” He tugged the watch from her and motioned for her left wrist, “Only when you are in grave danger.” 

“Is this the Avengers bat-signal?” Darcy whispered excitedly as Thor secured the watch around her wrist. 

“Since I am needed elsewhere, I will not be able to come to your aid but if you are in danger, the others will come when it is pressed.” Thor promised. 

Darcy blinked, “…All of them? Even Captain America and Black Widow?” 

He nodded, “They will answer your need.” 

She stared at the watch with reverence, “I have Black Widow at my fingertips.” 

Thor tapped her hand, “Only when you are in need, Lady Darcy.” He reminded. 

Darcy grinned and tugged her hand free to admire her watch, “Yeah, I got it, buddy. The Avengers don’t do house calls or come for snacks.” 

Thor snorted, “Lady Darcy, if I recall you woke me one eve to help you paint your nails.”

“And I don’t regret it, dude. Just remember what I said—” 

“If the Avengers will not have me, I can work at a salon.” He recited from memory. 

She nodded, “And don’t you forget it.” 

When the waitress sauntered over, Darcy hid a laugh by coughing when the waitress’ eyes continued to widen until she sputtered when still, Darcy kept listing the many dishes for her and Thor. Content that the vast dishes she ordered would suffice for both of them, Darcy turned to find Thor smiling  at her, “I have missed our times together, Lady Darcy.”  
  
She grinned, “Me too, bud.” 

Darcy began to ask hesitant questions about his new life, making sure to keep the questions vague so Thor wouldn’t think she was too nosy; not that he’d ever think that. One time he’d found her fumbling with his armour trying to see if it’d fit her and instead of lecturing her like Jane and Phil had, well…Phil had sighed which was pretty much the same thing, he had begun to help her. She didn’t fill out the armour as nice as Thor but she still had some killer photos of how good she looked wearing that cape. 

She listened raptly, her laughter blending with his and when it took three waiters to come serve the food, Darcy didn’t even bother to care or feel self-conscious when other patrons glanced their way. Because she was with Thor having a blast and that’s all that mattered in that moment. 

Darcy ate with relish, trying yet again, even though she knew from the many times before, to eat Thor under the table. It was impossible and she was rewarded with a stich in her side but Thor enjoyed her efforts and kept throwing her goofy grins every so often. 

“I’m done. I forfeit.” She pushed away her plate and rubbed her stomach. 

Thor chuckled, “Your attempts were admirable, Lady Darcy.” 

She snorted and groaned, “I’ve made a terrible mistake. Regret…I have so much regret.” She muttered under her breath. Darcy pushed her mid-back shoulder length hair over her shoulder and muttered a curse when she caught sight of her clothed chest. “Damn.” 

“Lady Darcy?” Thor asked about to take a bite of his steak. 

Darcy waved his concern away, “I’ll be right back, I just need to use the bathroom.” He nodded and struggled to slide back out of the booth but Darcy shoved him back down, “Sit. I won’t even be gone five minutes.” She promised. Thor watched her disappear down a hallway and into a door before he went back to happily devouring his meal. 

Darcy sighed staring at the damage in the huge mirror in the dimly lit washroom, ignoring the sounds of the bathroom door swinging open. She reached over and pulled out a few sheets of paper towels from the slot in the wall and dampened it. 

“Shitballs.” Darcy cursed knowing if she cleaned the ketchup stain running down the middle of the fabric stretched over her chest, she’d have a wet stain on it but if she didn’t, she’d have a ketchup stain. 

“You can use this.” A husky voice sounded from beside her.

 Darcy glanced over and proceeded to gape. The smoky voice belonged to the most gorgeous woman Darcy had ever seen before and that’s saying something because Jane was a real looker. With long curly red hair that brushed her shoulders that made Darcy want to shout in envy, sparkling grey eyes and a smile…“Shit.” 

The woman cocked her head with a grin, “What’s wrong?” She asked. 

That voice! Darcy thought with awe, if she thought her voice could get her free drinks at a bar, that woman’s voice was a siren bringing men to their blissful end. “Huh?” She asked tongue-tied.

 She wasn’t a poet but hot damn, she suddenly wanted to wax verses about her beauty. Even though the woman’s lip was split and she had a few bruises on her killer cheekbones, it in no way detracted from her beauty. 

The woman shook her head with a chuckle and waved a white stick in the air, “This is for the stain.” She explained and handed it to Darcy. 

Darcy recognised the instant detergent stick and thanked the stranger profusely, “Thank you so much! I didn’t want to use water since it’d leave a wet mark.” 

The woman leaned against the counter in skinny black jeans and an ivory blouse tucked in the waistband and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Darcy fumble with the stick. “Need help?” She offered politely. 

Darcy shook her head, “I got it, thanks.” She dabbed at the stain and counted to twenty before reapplying the detergent stick on the fabric. “Are you okay?” She asked suddenly, still bothered by the woman’s bruises. She had a taser and Thor with her; she could easily come to the other woman’s help if it was needed. 

“Hmm?” The woman asked with a quirked brow, her eyes flickering back to Darcy’s face.

 Darcy capped the pen and handed it back to the woman, “I’m sorry if this is too forward but…do you need me to take care of your boyfriend for you?” She asked quietly. 

The woman studied Darcy and smiled briefly before wrestling it away, “He’s big.” She quipped. 

Darcy shrugged, “I’m scarier.” 

She grinned and covered her laugh with a shake of her head, “I’m Natalie.” She extended her hand. 

“Darcy.” She shook Natalie’s hand with a grin. 

“Do you really think you can take him?” Natalie asked curiously. 

She shrugged, “I have many abilities at my disposal.” 

Natalie bit her lip before smiling, “Can you show me?”

 Darcy nodded and dusted her hands, “I’ll show you.” She motioned for Natalie to approach her from behind, “Wrap your arm around my neck but don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

 “I know.” Natalie said automatically and stepped behind Darcy, wrapping a slender but firm arm around Darcy’s neck. 

She panicked briefly but remembered if Natalie got too frisky, not that she would complain, she could bring the other woman down. “If your boyfriend tries hurting you again,” Darcy fisted her right hand and tapped Natalie with her right elbow, “solar plexus.” Darcy then lifted her left foot and nudged Natalie’s foot, “Instep,” she lifted her right hand and pretended to knock Natalie’s nose, “nose and my favourite part: groin.” Darcy said and feigned hitting Natalie in the crotch. “Sing.” 

Darcy tugged herself free and turned around with a grin, faltering when she found a concentrated scowl on Natalie’s face, “Haven’t you ever heard of ‘sing’ before?”  
  
“I have not.” She said before shaking the scowl from her face, “But thanks.” She smiled politely.

 “Dude, you’ve got to get yourself a date with _Ms Congeniality_.” Darcy tsked.

 Natalie cocked her head, “Who’s she?”

 Darcy smiled and shook her head, “Movie, Natalie. A really fantastic movie about kick-ass women.” 

“Ah.” She said and stepped aside, “Well, thank you very much for this information.” 

“No problem.” She glanced at her watch and winced, “I’ve got to go, my dinner partner is probably going to come bursting in at any moment.” 

Natalie smiled, “It was nice to meet you.” She said as Darcy pulled the bathroom door open. 

“Don’t forget to watch the movie.” Darcy grinned. 

“Hey, Darcy?” Natalie called after her. 

Darcy glanced over her shoulder, “Yeah?”  
  
“Try the brownie fudge cheesecake.” 

“Seriously? That must be new. You should try their cherry chip cake.” Darcy grinned and left the bathroom to go back to her feast with Thor. 

Natasha watched Darcy leave with narrowed eyes as the smile fell from her face; cursing for a full minute in Russian. She’d wasted all evening and even broke her own damn rules because she was curious and now? Now she was fucking compromised because of some girl with sad eyes that was just too nice.

 

 

00000000000000000

  

Bruce strolled into the Tower’s common room, his stomach growling at the spicy and yet delicious smells wafting from the kitchen. He was more than surprised considering it was Clint’s night to cook and the last time the archer had tried…he shuddered. No, he still couldn’t think about cream of mushroom soup without getting queasy and upsetting the Other Guy. 

He felt Phil tense behind him at the growl and he sighed, his shoulders slumping ever so slightly. “Agent, don’t offend Bruce. It’s just his stomach.” Tony explained behind Bruce walking alongside Agent Coulson. “Which reminds me, you need to eat more.” He instructed poking Bruce’s shoulder.

 Phil cleared his throat unsure if it was wise poking Bruce, “Mr Stark—”

 “Oh, what is that smell?” Tony demanded as he neared the kitchen. “Well shit.” He muttered seeing the kitchen table set and colour him surprised that it was Barton’s night to cook and the kitchen was still intact. 

He went to the table and looked at each dish, sniffing suspiciously when he wasn’t met with any foul odours but with mouth-watering scents instead, “Agent, I think we have a clone on our hands.” 

Phil’s eyes flickered around the kitchen, “It would seem so.” He murmured watching the archer place the wine glasses on the table. 

Bucky swallowed and averted his gaze as he pretended to fuss over the salad, missing the slight tightening of Phil’s lips. “Do you need any help?” Bruce asked glancing around the kitchen and realised the three men had it all under control. 

Clint shook his head avoiding Phil’s sharp gaze and the questions he was sure to find in them, “I think we’re good.” 

“Who’s Poppy?” Tony asked reading the scribbled papers taped haphazardly to the kitchen cupboards.

 Steve glanced at Phil before deciding he wasn’t going to open that can of worms, not when the Agent was scrutinising all of them, “Can you open that bottle of wine, Tony?” He asked instead. 

Bucky shook his head, he knew Stark had been too quiet and reached over tugging the papers from the cupboards before Coulson could take a look at them, “Clint’s friend.” 

“It seems there’s a lot of that going around lately.” Tony commented innocently as he scratched his chin. 

Bruce chuckled, quickly covering it with a cough when Phil’s intent gaze swung to him, “Can we sit? I’m starving.” 

Tony nodded and fell into a chair with an exhausted sigh, “That’s what you get for skipping meals hunched over a microscope.” 

“You’re the one who locked me in.” Bruce shrugged. 

Tony poured the wine in the glasses and waved at Phil still standing idly by the kitchen doorway, “Sit or leave, Agent but don’t just stand there. Are you into voyeurism?” He asked leaning towards Phil. 

Steve winced, “Tony.” 

“Do you mind?” Phil asked the room. 

“Of course not, Agent Coulson. Sit, please.” Steve motioned for a chair at the table. 

Phil pulled a chair and sat beside Tony, letting Bruce sit on Tony’s right, “Just be warned that you’ll be eating at your own risk.” Bruce mused. 

Tony grinned, “I don’t know…this _Poppy_ looked like she knew what she was doing. Did you see the four pages of instructions?” 

Bucky glared at Tony and sat beside Steve, “Pass me the damn salad.” He interrupted. If Phil found out they’d being spying on Thor’s friend, he’d be too curious to let things go. And they’d screwed enough with Darcy to let Phil have a go with her. 

Clint placed the sizzling lasagne on the table, ignoring Tony’s teasing about wearing oven mitts, “Eat and shut up.” He ordered. 

Tony leaned in to study and squint at the lasagne, “Why’s there a chunk missing?”   

“Thor and Tasha.” Clint replied, steel in his voice brooking no room for debate. Thor would be miserable if he knew he was missing his midgardian favourite: pasta and he wanted Tasha to taste his hard work. He wasn’t above admitting he cared what she thought. 

“Got it.” Tony rolled his eyes, “Does Shield always train their agents to be so sensitive?” He asked Phil innocently.

 Bucky frowned at Tony, “Stark.” 

“Yes, Bucks?” Tony grinned unrepentant at Bucky. 

“Shut up and eat.” He commanded. 

Bruce rolled his eyes and began dishing the salad, “When’s Pepper coming back?” He asked Tony wondering why he let the other man talk him into attending dinner. The tension between the Shield agents and Phil was so thick, he was starting to get itchy. 

Tony’s eyes flickered over Bruce’s face and he cleared his throat knowing Bruce was losing his composure and fast, “Late tonight.” He leered with a wiggle of his eyebrows, “I have so much planned.”  

 “The lasagne is delicious, Clint.” Phil commented.

 “It should, Ms Melons gave Clint orders that even you’d be jealous of, Agent.” Tony said knowing he’d rather have a few pissed off Shield agents after him then Bruce lose his cool. He’d finally gotten Bruce out of his quarters after his semi-meltdown in the lab three weeks ago, he was not going to let the tension undo his work. 

“Tony.” Steve scolded, his worried eyes flickering around the tense table. 

“Ms Melons?” Phil asked Tony. 

“Thor’s chick.” Tony grinned at Phil before remembering what Pepper kept telling him, “Or is it girlfriend? Girl? Partner? Damn all this PC stuff.” He muttered over the rim of his wineglass. 

“Ms Foster.” Phil stated rather than asked. 

Bucky glowered at all of them, stabbing at his salad; Clint throwing daggers at Tony for bringing Lewis up. “No, his other girl.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Phil, ignoring the silent death threats.   

“His friend.” Bruce corrected nodding his silent thanks to Tony for cutting some of the tension; Tony nodded back solemnly before sliding a grin back onto his face.   

“You know?” Bucky asked before remembering of course he knew, nobody gossiped and speculated more than the Avengers. He caught Clint’s scowl and shook his head, “Never mind.” 

“I don’t know why you thought she was his other girlfriend.” Bruce commented. “This is Thor we’re talking about. The same one that got offended and came to Pepper’s defence when Tony joked about having a brothel on level five of the tower to relieve our stress.” 

“I still like that idea.” Clint grumbled. 

“Why didn’t you?” Bucky frowned at Tony. 

Steve rolled his eyes, “He’s not going to put in a brothel, Bucky.” 

“Because have you seen Drape’s arms? No thanks.” Tony quipped. 

Phil finished his lasagne and wiped his mouth on the cloth napkin before clearing his throat, “Where’s Natasha?” He asked Bucky and Clint, already knowing the answer. 

Steve added more lasagne to his own plate, “I think I’ll go eat in my room.” He said about to push away from the table. 

“Sit.” Tony ordered, “You don’t want to miss the show.” He said his eyes already straying back to Phil and Clint staring daggers at each other. 

Clint sighed, “With Ms Lewis.” 

Phil blinked, the only reaction of him being shocked and leaned back in his chair, studying each of the Avengers present, “I think it’s time you tell me everything.” 


	6. I'll go to it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hacking and Visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I really have no clue what I'm doing anymore and if I owned any piece of Marvel, I'd be too busy spending to write fanfiction.  
> Thank you to all of the comments (did I ever tell you guys how appreciative I am?), kudos and general interest in this story. 
> 
> I've posted a new fic "Deleted Scenes" which will include scenes that I either cut from the fic or was requested by popular demand.  
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Six**

**I’ll go to it**

 

Darcy flopped onto her bed, paperwork and pop-tart crumbs flying everywhere. She settled on her stomach and leaned on her elbows as she glared down at a few reports that made as much sense as Jane and Erik rambling on about science after too many drinks. Except they were funny when they did that and the paperwork? It was just plain sad. 

Finding a chunk of pop-tart in the mêlée of tangled blankets and papers under her chest, Darcy popped it into her mouth with a blasé shrug. She’d spent the better part of the whole weekend in bed and she couldn’t even brag to Jane and say she found a sleepover partner. No, the sad truth was, Darcy was unravelling a conspiracy in the paperwork Edgar had given her to take care of. 

Maybe _conspiracy_ was a little exaggerated but quite frankly, Darcy was unravelling a web of money laundering in the hundred thousands and honestly, she was starting to worry if the amount didn’t swell to millions. 

She wished she could call Thor to the rescue, or even use her new Iron Man kid watch and sic Widow on all of their asses but she didn’t know who was in on it, and the only person she could trust was herself…and maybe Pepper Potts. Because nobody screwed with the Potts. 

Her phone buzzed and she tore her attention away from the blurring letters to fumble around her messy futon for her mobile, “Yes?” She answered breathlessly. She really needed to go to the gym more if she was already winded by searching for her phone. 

“Darcy?” Jane’s distorted voice asked. 

Darcy sat up and crossed her legs, “Hey Jane! How are you?”  
  
Jane snorted, “How do you think? No, Erik! It’s not ready yet!” 

Darcy winced holding the phone from her ear when Jane began to shout at Erik in the background and soon, to Darcy’s bemusement, they began bickering, “You okay?”

 “Fine.” Jane replied sounding very harassed, “Listen, I don’t have time, since Erik keeps poking at the timer! I can see you, you know! Just because you’re not looking at me doesn’t mean you’re invisible, Erik!” 

“What’s up?” Darcy asked laughing under her breath. 

“Is Thor with you?” Jane asked. 

“Ah, so it’s balls before racks, is it?” Darcy teased. 

Jane sighed, “I haven’t heard from him in a few days and I got worried—” 

“He’s doing Avengers stuff.” Darcy quipped, “And no, I have no freaking clue what that stuff is, Jane.” 

Jane sighed wistfully and Darcy steeled herself not to fall; Jane was a formidable foe when it came to laying the guilt on and Darcy _always_ gave in. But not this time. No way in hell would she give in. 

“I’m just so lonely here—” 

“You have science.” Darcy countered. 

“And I never see him anymore, Darcy.” 

Darcy shook her head, muttering her mantra of ‘don’t give in’ under her breath and almost shrugged Jane off but then she heard it. And knew her doom was imminent. 

The _sniffles._  

Damn it. 

Darcy’s shoulders fell and she reached blindly for her laptop, “What’ll you have me do?” 

“Like last time?” Jane asked. 

“Last time? It’s because of last time that Coul—he followed me personally for three days, Jane. _Three days_ with Mr. Stoic.” Darcy complained. 

Jane snorted, her sniffling sadness miraculously absent, “Didn’t you say you had a few sex dreams of him?” 

“Not the point! I have sex dreams about anyone, even you.” Darcy said dryly. 

“Darcy.” Jane said exasperated. 

“Calm down, I’ll look. Phone me in thirty, okay?” Darcy hung up not waiting for a reply and opened her laptop. 

Shoving her greasy hair in a messy ponytail, Darcy cracked her knuckles and proceeded to hack Shield. She wasn’t going to lie; hacking was her first true love, and certainly not her handsy first boyfriend at age sixteen. And she was very good at it too; on the plus side of breaking the law, if her new job didn’t work out and it may not with the conspiracy she unravelled, she could always hack for a living. 

Shield did a very good job at encrypting their information but Darcy was better and in less than twenty minutes, and yes, she’d gloated to Jane, she found Thor’s missions. She made sure to keep everything vague and only told Jane when Thor would be done and maybe she did lie a bit to Jane but in her defense, Jane was a worrier and if she told Jane some of his missions looked downright terrifying, Jane would never leave her alone. A bit selfish but her phone bill was already ginormous. She’d have to sell a kidney if Jane didn’t hang up soon. 

Mollified, Jane soon forgot about Darcy and Thor, yelling science at Erik. Darcy hung up and shook her head with a smile. Leave it to Jane to make her feel a little better. But then the loneliness crashed and she flopped back onto the bed staring dejectedly at her stained ceiling. 

A knock sounded from her apartment door and Darcy started. She glanced at her cool watch; still in awe that Tony Stark had given Thor this watch for her. Tony freaking Stark! Another knock came from the door and Darcy sat up and reached on her nightstand for her taser. She didn’t have any friends in the city and whoever had knocked twice must be trouble. 

She padded to the apartment door and checked the peephole, the taser slipping from her fingers in shock. “Son of a bitch!” She shouted when it almost fell on her toes. 

“Ms. Lewis?” A voice called from the other side of the door. 

Darcy kicked the taser away, unlocked the deadbolt and threw open the door, “I don’t know whether to be surprised or scared that you’re here.” She commented glaring at her visitor. 

“May I come in?” 

She sighed and moved away from the door, walking to her kitchen for something caffeinated. She had a feeling she’d be going to bed late. “Close the door behind you.” She called. 

Phil Coulson stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him, his keen eyes scanning the room in habit. Knowing Ms. Lewis was in the kitchen and couldn’t see him, he allowed himself to quirk a brow as he noticed strewn clothes and milk crates in the den. He brushed a hand down the lapels of his black suit jacket composing himself; he hadn’t been expecting Ms. Lewis to answer the door wearing next to nothing. 

He stepped into the kitchen and waited by in the doorway for her to finally turn to him, “So…what do you want? Is this about earlier?” She asked crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the interloper. 

He blinked, the only reaction to her taking him by surprise before his mask settled back on his face, “I’m sure we’ll get to that.” He replied steadily, “Would you like to put on clothes?” He offered kindly. 

She glanced down flushing when she realised she’d answered the door in underwear and a tank top; her bra hanging from the lamp in her bedroom. Oh, this was going to be _fun_ , she thought with dread. “Before you interrogate me? I want to get this over with.”  

Phil’s mouth tightened, his grey eyes sharpening, “I’m curious, Ms. Lewis if you remember being taught not to speak with strangers as a child.”

 


	7. Knowing the heart I call my own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a nobody...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Do I really need to keep giving disclaimers? Anyway, it's true, I own nothing.) Thank you so much for all the reviews, kudos, subscription, everything!
> 
> Also, this chapter marks the beginning that things are going to get a little interesting for Darcy, so please be patient and keep that in mind. 
> 
> And, if you aren't aware, I've made a new 'fic' that'll have all the deleted scenes from this fic. If you have any scenes you'd like to see or prompts, let me know because as of now, there's only one other one-shot I've planned. Thanks 
> 
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Seven**

**Knowing the heart I call my own**

  

Darcy stumbled into the office and rubbed her bleary eyes, ignoring sneering receptionist, Ann, and stalked to her desk. She was so tired from last night with The Man that she hadn’t even slept, just tossed and turned thinking of all the terrible things Shield could do to her if they decided to stop playing nice. 

“Don’t talk to strangers, he said. Don’t be so nice, he said. Pfft, whatever you say, G-man.” Darcy muttered falling into her chair. If she wanted to be friendly, she was damn well going to be friendly. The Man was just jealous of her bright smile and gorgeous hair. 

Darcy had been worried to see Agent Coulson on the other side of her dead bolted door. She’d been so surprised she’d almost tased herself and the cacophony of emotions screaming in her mind silenced when she opened the door and met his cool sharp grey eyes. 

Halfway in-between wanting to be elated at seeing a familiar and damn it, handsome face and worrying what his presence implied, Darcy had done the civil thing and let him in her apartment. Oh, she regretted it, especially when she realised she was wearing nothing but underwear and a thin tank top against his designer suit. But the G-man had always been courteous, if not aloof, to her, even the times he stepped over her hung-over carcass sprawled on the cement floor of the lab back in New Mexico. 

She had gotten the swift satisfaction of seeing his eyes trail lower before locking back onto her eyes and maybe because she hadn’t gotten laid in a while or because all off-limit people were attractive to her, but damn, Son of Coul certainly had been a sight for sore eyes. 

Darcy had almost confessed right then and there about hacking Shield but if her previous successful attempts at hacking Shield taught her anything, it was to deny, deny, deny and hope her poker face was as good as Jane said it was. So she hadn’t brought anything up and waited impatiently for him to begin whatever the hell he planned. 

But he knew. This was Coulson after all and he hadn’t brought it up until much later. The bastard had let her stew, listening to him and waiting, fidgeting until she wanted to shout that she’d hacked Shield. It wasn’t until she was escorting him back to her apartment door and opened it for him when he dropped the bombshell on her. Casually and with a faint curl of his lips forming a semblance of a smirk, he asked her to ‘not hack Shield unless I’m working that day or else the techs get antsy and scuttle around’ over his shoulder and strolled out. 

She had blinked a few times unsure if she’d heard him correctly and then she began to laugh. Sure, Darcy had been riled that he’d known all along and had let her worry on purpose but damn, Coulson had a dry sense of humour that made her forget the reason for his visit. 

Instead of asking questions, he began lecturing, _lecturing_ her on the follies of meeting new people, being too friendly and the worst of all, talking to strangers. She was just glad he hadn’t tried to have ‘The Talk’ with her, she’d certainly have tased herself for sure. 

The lecture had lasted almost two hours; he’d declined everything but peach tea though he rarely sipped, his eyes unwavering from her flushed face. The G-man was the epitome of mystery and enigma; she certainly had no idea where the lecture came from but with growing horror, she just _knew_ the strangers she bumped into the past couple of days were somehow related to him or the demon ward: Shield. 

The very idea that he had sent Shield agents to spy on her made her blood boil and just when she had thought he wasn’t so bad, he went and sent his puppets after her. When she had started demanding answers, the usual reticent Agent Coulson had been apologetic and explained that the failure of foresight was his own and not his ‘mule headed’ agents. It was only after he explained that his agents were a tad curious about Thor’s friend, deciding to spy and gain the upper hand lest she turn into a tentacle villain; his words, not hers, that she was finally mollified. 

She was far from happy though. 

The time she’d been punched in the boob in eighth grade or pop-tart binged for four days during finals week her second year at Culver probably scored lower on her list of things most hated compared to the knowledge that she’d been spied and gossiped about. 

Disgruntled, Darcy had thanked Agent Coulson for the lectures and escorted him out, making sure to slam the door extra hard behind him. Even after his assurances that they were going to be penalised when he thought of the fit punishment and yes, he was still planning and no, he didn’t need her help at plotting, did Darcy finally decide on her mess of a life. 

Darcy resolved that first thing she would do was demand answers from Edgar about the conspiracy money laundering scheme, she really did need to work on an acronym for that; and if any, _any_ strangers came up to her, she’d kick them in the shins and tase their ass. She was pretty sure Jane would be forgiving with the bail money too. 

“Talking to yourself again, Darcy?” 

Startled, Darcy’s eyes flew open and found herself staring at a looming figure of Edgar. She straightened up and cleared her throat, “Sir,” she shook her head correcting herself, “Edgar.” 

He nodded, “Did you finish the charity paperwork?” He asked outstretching a hand. 

Darcy pulled out the folders but held them to her chest, “May I speak with you, Edgar?” 

Edgar glanced around, an amused smirk settling on his thin lips, “We already are, Darcy.” 

She peeked around the columns, “In private.” She whispered. 

“Sure.” He nodded with a slight frown, “We’ll go get coffee okay?” 

Darcy narrowed her eyes but followed behind him, ignoring the smirks and sneers the receptionists sent her way when she left the office floor with Edgar. She remained mum until they were in the lobby before she decided she was too impatient to be cautious, “Why not your office, Edgar?”   
  
He glanced at her and huffed, “Because I know what this is about and I wouldn’t put it past any of them to bug my office.” 

And that’s when she knew. She, Darcy Lewis: Adult Extraordinaire, had stumbled upon her very own CMLS…okay, so she was still working on a cool acronym but the point was the same. 

They decided on a coffee shop two blocks away and once Darcy was seated across from him, declining a latte because of her nerves, she came to the conclusion that waiting was never her strong suit and pulled out a few questionable files. She catalogued every twitch and wince Edgar emoted, “What are these?” She asked quietly. 

He sipped his cream-diluted coffee, “You tell me.” He retorted. 

She squinted at him, “These are fraudulent charities, Edgar. And I know that you know that I know that you—” 

Edgar lifted a hand wincing, “Okay, I’m already confused. Yes, I’m aware of this illegal activity.”

 “Are you in on it?” She asked. 

“Would you believe me if I said no?” He grunted. 

Darcy studied him, “So if I bring this to the higher ups, you would…?” 

Edgar smirked, “Don’t you think there are higher ups involved too?” 

“What about Potts?” She asked. 

He nodded, “Good girl.” 

“So you want me to bring this to the Potts?” 

“The Potts?” He asked amused. 

Darcy shook her head, “Shouldn’t you be taking this a bit more seriously, Edgar?”

 Edgar sighed and downed his coffee before leaning towards her, “I am, it may not seem like it but I am. And don’t talk or bring it to anyone else, you hear me Darcy?” 

She nodded, worried at the darkness in his voice, “I don’t understand.” 

“Deciding which charities gets money from The Maria Stark Foundation is always handled in Legal since there’s no specialised department and this year, since the senior manager who usually handles it died of a heart attack, it fell into my lap.” He explained.

 Darcy had a feeling Edgar didn’t believe the heart attack had been natural but she was too freaked out to ask for certain, “So you’re saying that a bunch of people are pilfering money from the Foundation? Why’d you dump it on my lap?” 

“Because I have a wife and kids.” He confessed. 

And that’s when Darcy realised she was expendable and worthless in everyone’s eyes. Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly, “And I’m a nobody.” 

He grimaced, “No one would blink if you disappeared.” 

Darcy scowled at the folders on the table and shoved them back into her shoulder bag; she would show all those assholes that a veritable force to reckon with. “I got this job because of that, didn’t I?” 

Edgar nodded, “I was trying to hire a bimbo but then in your interview, you blew me away. Your laugh reminds me of my daughter’s.” 

Darcy held up a hand to stave off more of his heartless comments; he meant well but damn, he sure knew how to make a girl feel special, “No more. I’ll deal with this since it’s my job.” She couldn’t deny his logic, he had a family that he didn’t want hurt and she had and was nothing. It was logical but it didn’t make her feel better. 

Edgar nodded, “I’m serious Darcy. The senior manager must have disagreed, a little too late after all the money he helped steal, and was eliminated. They wouldn’t hesitate to come after you.” 

“I’ll see you back at the office.” Darcy pushed away from the table, “Don’t worry about me, Edgar. I’m just a nobody after all.” She said over her shoulder and left the coffee shop. 

She walked confidently back to the Tower, the sweat pooling down her back. She was nervous, how could she not be when she’d stumbled over a money laundering scheme in the hundreds of thousands. But Darcy had learned a few things with working with two deranged, but loveable, scientists. Fake it until one made it. And that was her plan. 

If she didn’t freak out about a god falling from the sky, a few aliens, hacking a top secret agency for fun, being spied on by agents and having Coulson babysit her a few times back in New Mexico, she was _not_ going to let a few greedy Suits think they could screw with a nobody. 

So she exuded confidence, even if she was trembling inside, all the way back to her desk and pretended to work. After the first few hours, it came easier until she found herself five hours later with a hunched and very sore back, a stack of reports typed, printed and stapled on her desk finished for her stupid coworkers to pick up. 

She may not have a brain like a lawyer’s or be a superhero but she could kick ass like the best of them. And she was going to show all of them that screwing with a Lewis was a very terrible idea.

 Sure, she could go to Coulson or press the indiscernible button on her watch but running to the ‘adults’ for help was something she refused to do. She may have gotten the job as a lark but she was going to keep it because of her skills and capabilities. For once in her life, she wanted to do something by her own hand rather than running after scientists or being written off because of her looks or vernacular. It was hell of a time to prove something to herself but she never had good timing anyway. 

Glancing at her Iron Man watch, Darcy winced and stood up. She had missed dinner and would have to run home before it got too dark. That night Darcy barricaded her flimsy apartment door with the kitchen table and slept with the lights on and her tasers and pepper spray by her pillow for reassurance. It was almost laughable but there was no way in hell would she chance a ‘heart attack’ in the middle of the night without hacking Shield just to annoy Coulson one last time. 


	8. Is riddled with doubts and (Part I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the commenters and your understanding (I'm still terribly nervous about the upcoming chapters but oh well). 
> 
> I'm going to add more tags including the warnings for violence. I don't think there's torture but there's certainly pain and blood. So if any of that is triggering to you, read this one and then jump to chapter nine when it's posted. I'll make sure to place warnings next chapter when I post it. 
> 
> Here it goes, the mess that Darcy got herself into is now in full swing, please enjoy...

**Chapter Eight**

**Is riddled with doubts and**

 

It took Darcy two weeks before she saw Pepper Potts and it took another week before she finally met the other woman. Darcy wasn’t above admitting that by the third week, she’d almost given up, about to either push the Avengers bat call, and yes, she was still calling it that, or become a villain just so she could meet Iron Man and get him to pass the paperwork to Pepper Potts. Thor wasn’t due back for another three weeks so she couldn’t even pass the message along to him either. She was terribly impatient and even though she’d promised herself she could fix things without help, the wait was starting to make her twitch.   

To be honest, she was siding with being a villain and had even started doodling her villainous costumes but halfway through realised that she was shit at sketching and the outfits were really not that flattering. Though her cape was the best part of the whole scenario. Maybe she could talk Thor into procuring an Asgardian cape for her when he got back. 

She’d spent the weeks with her head down and working hard, coming to work very early and leaving very late so she could loiter around the lobby of the Avengers Tower. She’d even started eating lunch, whenever she could afford to pack one, in the lobby. It came to a point that the security guards were on first name basis with her and she’d grown quite close to him. 

Matthias was fifty, eight kids and a wife that was so patient she ‘never yelled even when she woke up from a nap with peanut butter and gum in her hair’. Matthias had a soft and kind face though keen eyes and a biting sense of humour that always had her snorting back her laughter. 

He’d realised within the first week why she kept loitering around and finally by the third week decided he’d help her with whatever she was doing. Though he did tell her that if she so much as threatened Ms. Potts, he’d take her down and she had no qualms that he would enjoy every second of it. She had assured him it was a business matter and no tackling would be needed; Matthias had looked crestfallen at that but mollified. 

“Where is she?” Darcy whispered breathlessly as she leaned heavily against the glass security island.

Matthias grunted in amusement, “Ms. Lewis, you need to work on your cardio.”

She shook her head looking around the lobby but still didn’t spot Ms. Potts, “I ran the last few floors down and I…damn, I’m tired.” She wiped her sweaty forehead and nodded her thanks when Matthias slid a cold water bottle towards her, “You’re really enjoying this too much.” 

He shrugged, “I told you Ms. Potts’ estimated time arrival; I’m not the one who ran down eight flights of stairs because of impatience.”

 Darcy rolled her eyes and gulped down the water, “Well, it’s not my fault.” She said automatically before grinning sheepishly, “Okay, it actually is.” 

“There she is. Now remember what I said.” Matthias reminded as Pepper Potts stepped into the lobby speaking into her mobile, flanked by two men in suits. 

Darcy pushed away from the glass island and grumbled, “Yeah, yeah.” 

She straightened up and walked towards Ms. Potts intent on interceding the other woman as she headed towards the elevator. She ignored the speculative frowns the men in suits shot her way and continued to Pepper until one of them reached out to obstruct her. 

But before becoming Darcy Lewis, Nobody Assistant and Money Laundering Scheme Finder, she had been Scientist Wrangler and she was used to alluding interference. It’s why Agent Coulson still hadn’t recruited her to Shield yet. 

“Ms. Potts.” She said and glared indignantly at the men, especially one of them who had a firm grip on her arm, “Do you mind?” She sniffed. “Thank you.” She nodded pretentiously at the man before turning back to Pepper who was ending her call and looking curiously at Darcy.

 She had always respected the other woman. She was lithe and graceful and in the few interviews the other woman gave, she was nothing but cool and calm poise. Whereas Darcy was all curves, snorted with laughter and she was not above admitting, she hated brushing her hair if she didn’t need to leave her apartment. They were so different and staring up at Pepper Potts, yes, _up_ , because the Louboutin heels Pepper was wearing had her towering over Darcy’s kitten and scuffed heels; had Darcy almost shifting awkwardly under Pepper’s unwavering gaze. 

“Yes?” She smiled politely, her blue eyes sharpening on Darcy’s face; impatience rolling from her. 

Darcy swallowed nervously as she gathered her courage to blurt out, “I need to talk to you.” 

“Now’s really not a good time, Ms.…?” Pepper said graciously. 

“Lewis.” Darcy offered. 

“Ms. Lewis. My apologies but I have meetings all evening and—” She began. 

Maybe because Darcy was sweating under Pepper’s polite but calculating gaze, and the two men in suits flanking her seemed to grow restless but she interrupted the other woman, “I have time sensitive information, Ms. Potts.” Oh, she was probably going to her own special hell for interrupting The Potts. 

Pepper quirked a brow, “Oh?” She asked lightly and those who knew of Pepper Potts knew to fear the woman when she sounded disinterestedly curious.

And Darcy was very, _very_ scared but she kept reminding herself that she was just trying to help, even if Pepper was looking at her like a three headed demon tap-dancing in a bikini. She nodded, “It has to do with the Maria Stark Foundation—” Darcy stopped abruptly when Pepper’s phone rang. 

“Excuse me, Ms. Lewis.” Pepper smiled and answered the phone speaking faintly before she hung up, “Will tomorrow morning at nine be okay?” She offered.

Darcy nodded, it was but thirteen hours away; surely she could handle that, “Yes, thank you Ms. Potts.” 

Pepper nodded, “If you’ll excuse me, Ms. Lewis.” 

Darcy smiled and watched as the trio stepped towards the private elevator, Pepper sliding a key card through the slot before the doors glided open and they disappeared into the metal mouth. She’d never seen anyone use that elevator before, and it was both thrilling and terrifying to know she’d just shouldered her way into a morning meeting with The Potts. 

She turned on her heels and sauntered back to the elevator, giving Matthias a thumbs up as she waited for the elevator. When the elevator’s doors slid open, she stepped inside and finally allowed herself to breathe deeply. 

She stepped onto the legal department’s floor, making sure to keep her eyes ahead and went to pack her things; the day finally over. Edgar caught her gaze and she nodded ever so slightly to let him know she’d finally set things into motion and left. 

Darcy had made sure to keep Edgar in the loop but was smart enough to know if she was seen around him, he was at danger. The sting of his words had finally dulled to a barely felt ache and after she’d seen the many photos of his family littering his desk, she agreed that it was all up to her now. He had told her a week ago that his family had decided to go on vacation and if the seriousness of the situation hadn’t felt real: it felt very tangible at that moment. 

Darcy still slept with the lights on, and lost five pounds because she hadn’t been able to buy groceries aside from crackers and juice to pay for the extra baggage on her electrical bill. She just wanted to tell Pepper everything and go on with her life. She didn’t even know if she would have a job by tomorrow morning and Jane’s demands that Darcy move back in with her, though she was still on an extended vacation with Erik, was starting to sound good. She’d just have to buy earplugs, earphones and a radio for when Thor slept over. 

Stepping into her apartment, she dead bolted and slid the only chair she had against the doorknob in precaution. She wanted to kick herself for making such a big deal to Agent Coulson about his agents spying on her. She’d really go for some of that surveillance right about now…or at least the knowledge that she was safe. But he’d promised that she would no longer be under surveillance by his agents and when Coulson promised something, it was law. 

Darcy stumbled into her kitchen, scratching absently at her head as she perused her empty fridge. She grabbed a shrivelled lone apple and the empty jar of peanut butter, “What a lovely dinner, self.” She muttered and glanced inside the jar with a nod; it’d take some scraping but it would get her through the hunger pains. 

She yawned biting into the apple and rubbed her eyes before righting her glasses. She was exhausted from the lack of sleep these past couple of weeks and the knowledge that she’d finally be done with it all tomorrow morning had her happily looking forward to a few hours of blissful shut-eye. 

Tugging and pulling off her mint chiffon blouse and black slacks, Darcy kicked them aside for laundry day and fell onto her bed, dinner in hand. The relief had pushed away the tension and paranoia that left her happily tired and sedated with the knowledge that tomorrow was but a few hours away. 

After finishing her dinner, Darcy went to the bathroom to get ready to call it an early night. It was nearing the end of July and it was stifling outside but she didn’t feel comfortable with her windows slightly ajar and after Coulson’s visit, her opaque ivory blinds were firmly lowered, barring any voyeurs from looking in. 

She yawned and plaited her hair into a side braid as she stumbled to the bed. She kept the lights on but gently placed her glasses on the nightstand beside the bed and reached for her taser, sliding it under her pillow. Darcy covered herself with her quilt, it was sweltering and she was already sweating in nothing but a t-shit and cotton blue underwear but it was a crutch that she’d never give up. Soon, before she could even conceive of a daydream to lull her, she was pulled down and lost herself to slumber. 


	9. Is riddled with doubts and (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet Darcy...but not the way they had hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a part of the last chapter but I felt like it didn't fit and I wanted the tension to permeate. Trigger warning is now in full-effect. If you're squeamish about a little blood or pain/hurt, please skip this chapter. 
> 
> It still amazes me how awesome you all are, especially when this fic was just supposed to be a way to relieve my stress and I know I thank all of you each chapter but seriously. I mean it. Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos.
> 
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Nine**

**Is riddled with doubts and (Part II)**

 

_Something was wrong._

   

The thought came to her as she jolted awake, still blinking the dark slumber from her eyes as she curled against the pillow on her left side facing away from the windows. The greasy wrongness slithered over her and Darcy rubbed her eyes wondering why she couldn’t see anything but shadows...

  

_the lights were off._

 

Darcy bit back a whimper and let her body grow lax and slammed her eyes shut; her heartbeat thundering in her ears, a silent scream ricocheting in her mind. Terror froze the blood pumping in her veins but still, Darcy remained still, straining her ears to hear anything in the white noise. 

Then she heard it. 

A faint scuffle in her doorway. 

She wanted to open her eyes and scream at the whoever was in her room, but she feigned slumber as she reached under her pillow for her— 

“Looking for your taser, Ms. Lewis?” 

Darcy clenched her eyes shut, brushing her thumb against the indiscernible knob on her Iron Man watch as she forced herself to turn onto her back and glare at the blurry shadows. “What’d you want?” She croaked glowering into the darkness.

 An accented voice chuckled darkly; she couldn’t place the accent which elevated her terror another notch, “Let’s not play games, Ms. Lewis. We are aware of your meeting tomorrow morning with Ms. Potts.” The voice slithered closer and Darcy swallowed, aching to reach for her glasses and see the intruder. 

She gulped, “So?” 

A sigh sounded, “We would like to know what you said to Ms. Potts and where the files are located.” 

Her thoughts flew to Edgar’s smiling face and she croaked, “If you hurt—” 

The male voice chuckled, “I’d be more worried about yourself, Ms. Lewis.” 

“I don’t care. If you hurt—” 

“Scuffed up. I’m not a monster, Ms. Lewis.” He said bored and disinterested. 

Despite herself, Darcy scoffed, “Then what’re you planning to doing to me?” 

“Well, if you tell us everything, I won’t hurt you. But if you keep trying my patience, I’ll make sure there’ll be nothing left of you for the medical examiner to bag.” He explained, his cold voice coming closer.

 “Not a monster, my ass.” She snapped, she just needed him to keep talking. That’s all. Then the Avengers would come. 

He sighed, “I’m always up for the hard way as well.”  
  
Darcy shivered at the violence in his voice and reacted, throwing her pillow at him and reached for her nightstand to find it void of everything and her glasses. “You son of a bitch!” She shouted because no one, _no one,_ broke into her apartment to torture her to death and touched her glasses. 

She felt more than saw a black shadow descend upon her and she struggled against it, screaming and thrashing, her arms hitting anything in their paths. She began fighting and grappling with him to get the upper hand. She fought hard and landed a punch to his nose, probably out of sheer luck and desperation than skill. 

“Tell me what you said.” He seethed, his accent thicker now that his fists were raging against her. 

“Screw. You.” Darcy bit out, spitting blood towards his face. 

“How droll.” He grunted. 

Darcy tried her best to best to remain conscious in the ensuing seconds, minutes or hours. She tried blocking the blows but there was a limit any human being could take; fist after fist, and after a while, he began to get bored with just pummeling her with punches when she still refused to answer any of his questions. 

“Answer me!” He shouted, raising his fist high above her head. 

Darcy blinked the blood from her eyes and then she heard it: the most beautiful sound in the world. Shouts and gunfire from her den before wood splintering. She whimpered when his weight was lifted off of her but she thrashed against the gloved hands on her shoulders. 

“Ms. Lewis?” A kind and soft voice amidst the sounds of felled men and gunfire. 

She fought against the impending fog, thrashing harder until the gloved hands eased from her, unawares her blood splattered on every surface, an imbrue of her conviction to remain alive. The sounds of the fighting stopped abruptly, but she still heard the wet sickening sounds of his fists against her bloodied flesh echoing in her ears.

“Ms. Lewis!” The kind voice demanded louder. 

“Darcy.” She replied ignoring the burning pain in her lungs. 

“Darcy, you’re okay now but we need to get you to a hospital, okay?” The kind and gentle voice urged. 

She blinked, ignoring the blood seeping and burning her eyes as she saw a glint of metal: red, white, and blue. “Captain?” She cried, her eyes glued to his blurry masked face. Captain America was good, he would save her. 

His mouth lifted, “At your service, Darcy.”  
  
“Ms. Lewis—” Another soft and distinctly feminine voice asked from the opposite side of the bed. 

“Darcy.” The Captain corrected, “I’m going to touch you, okay Darcy? Can you stay strong for me?” He asked crouching down beside the bed. 

She turned her head and nodded, reaching for him as his arms gently wrapped around her. Darcy began crying, flinching when he lifted her against his hard chest and she caught sight of the bloodied bed, the dead men cloaked in black littering her room and apartment and a few Avengers. 

Darcy shivered as they passed through her place, through the fog of pain dulling to a throbbing ache that settled into her marrow, Darcy became aware that she recognized two of the Avengers hovering around the Captain as they descended the four flights of stairs. 

“Natalie?” Darcy asked, blood seeping from her mouth. The woman flanking their right, holding the Captain’s shield with a scowl between her brows with red hair that Darcy would recognise even with fast swelling eyes and no glasses. 

“Black Widow.” The Captain quietly corrected.

She shook her head, whimpering against his shoulder as the sharp pain began to subside and was replaced by the dulling ache and short breaths. There was a man behind the Widow but with her blurry eyesight and shock-induced body, her sight was wavering and she soon gave up trying to see. 

They descended the rest of the stairs and stepped into the night, Iron Man lowering himself before them, “Holy shit.” Iron Man’s mechanical voice breathed. “Agent!” He shouted over his shoulder. 

Darcy’s eyes fluttered shut, her bloodied grip tightening on the Captain’s shoulders before she lost the good fight. Black Widow glanced at Darcy in the Captain’s arms and caught Coulson’s eyes, giving him a slight nod. 

Agent Coulson stepped up beside Iron Man and scowled at the bloodied woman in the Captain’s arms, “Find them and bring them to me.” He ordered, “Soldier is waiting.” Widow nodded and left with Hawkeye, but not before she turned and glanced one last time at Darcy. 

“She needs a doctor.” Captain ordered to the other two men. 

Coulson shrugged out of his jacket and laid it gently onto the woman, “Banner is already waiting.” He explained. 

“She’ll be at the mansion in a private room.” Iron Man added, “Captain, I’ll take her.” 

Captain’s arms briefly tightened on the woman, “Captain.” Agent Coulson said gently in a voice he often used when on of his three assassins were stuck in a walking nightmare. 

“It’ll be faster.” Iron Man stepped closer to the Captain and gently lifted her into his armoured arms, “We’ll meet you there, okay Captain? But Agent needs help with cleaning up.” 

Captain nodded, his eyes still glued to the unconscious woman, so bruised and bloody he could barely see her face, “I’ll get Black Widow to pack her clothes.” 

Iron Man nodded and pushed away from the ground, lifting them both into the air. Agent Coulson gritted his teeth but forced away the urge to take apart every dead man in Ms. Lewis’ apartment; they were dead and the only thing that kept him from losing his composure was the knowledge that the Soldier, Hawkeye, and Widow were out looking for revenge.

 


	10. Diseased hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for sticking around and your interest with this story. 
> 
> Please note: I'll do my very best to update but I have so many things piling up (finals, a paper re-write, family and my other non-fanfiction story I'm working on), I don't plan on giving this story my full undivided attention as I have the past few days. I'll do my best though, thank you for your patience! Please enjoy...

**Chapter Ten**

**Diseased hopes**

  

 

There were four things Darcy knew were truths. 

The first: she was in pain. Black greasy waves bit into her and though she couldn’t move and barely even breathe, she knew _everything_ hurt. She was pretty sure even her hair hurt. 

The second: there was an annoying beeping by her head that once she woke from this damn fog wrapping itself like snakes around her ankles, she was going to find the source and destroy it with glee. 

The third: she was thirstier than she had ever been in her entire life. 

And the fourth truth: there were people whispering, at times even bickering and once there had been shouting. But each time just as she tried to fight herself back to the world of the living, the voices faded and she fell back into the dark abyss of nothingness.

But this time was different. Because now she could make out the sounds though she still couldn’t understand anything. Thunder shook her bed and reverberated to her marrow and she whimpered, fighting against the heaviness holding her eyelids shut. 

“She’s awake.” A voice whispered. 

“Was that Thor?” A different voice asked. 

A booming roar ripped into her consciousness and this time, she did fight to open her eyes, somehow managing one of them to open, letting in a slit of light, “Where is she? Where is my sister?” A bellow sounded nearing closer. 

“Are you okay?” A voice asked and Darcy turned her head to the gentle voice cooing at her, wishing she could make out the blurry shape.

“Mrgh.” She tried. 

“Get her some water.” A voice quietly demanded. 

“Lady Darcy!” A voice boomed. 

She turned her head towards the sound, blinking away the pain until her eyes settled on the blurry form of Thor, “Hi, buddy.” She croaked, her eyes watering and stinging when she coughed.

“Assist her, Banner!” Thor demanded shouldering into the room.

“Dr. Foster?” She heard a man’s voice ask. 

She shook her head slightly, “Coulson promised.” She whispered at the blurry shapes.   

“Coulson?” A woman’s voice demanded. 

A sigh sounded, “Back in New Mexico, I promised Darcy I wouldn’t inform Dr. Foster if she was hurt.” 

“Coulson!”  
  
“Agent, you cold-hearted bastard.”

 “Do not raise your voice before my sister!” Thor shouted. 

“Says you.” A voice drawled.

 “I’m not going to worry Jane. She has enough on her plate.” Darcy whispered ignoring the fact that it took her a full five minutes to gasp it out. 

She felt a touch on her other arm and turned her head at the blurry image, “I’ll feed you ice, okay?” A gentle voice said.

 “Black Widow?” Darcy asked quietly recognising the timbre…or was it Natalie?   

“Natasha.” She corrected.

 “The glasses for her vision?” Thor demanded pulling a chair beside Darcy’s bed and falling into it leaning against the bed to be closer to her. 

“I don’t recommend it; it may strain her eyes and cause a headache.” 

“She needs darkness to sleep.” Thor suddenly boomed. 

“Ms. Lewis—” A voice belonging to Phil said though it sounded harsher than she’d ever heard. She flinched remembering the accented voice. 

“Darcy.” A quiet voice corrected. 

“Darcy,” Phil tried again, “we’ll be checking up on you okay?” 

“Coulson?” She mumbled as Natasha gently rubbed ice on her swollen lips. She sucked on the ice letting it soothe her scream-ravaged throat before continuing, “you won’t go far, will you?” 

“I’ll be back when you wake.” He quietly replied. 

“She needs time.” Thor demanded, “Are you okay, sister?” He quietly asked. 

Darcy turned her head away from the ice Natasha fed her and stared at Thor’s blurring worried face, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier until she slurred an affirmative and fell asleep. 


	11. There’s a trench between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention for this chapter was to make it choppy and reflective of slipping in and out of consciousness. Yes, the previous chapter was supposed to be the last one for a while but...I'm addicted and a shit student. Thank you for all your reviews, I love hearing your thoughts and chatting with you all. Please enjoy...

**  
Chapter Eleven**

**There’s a trench between us**

 

The second time Darcy woke, she was just as groggy and greasy but the pain had subsided instead of a screeching biting edge, it became a dull ache just beneath her skin. She must have made a noise because she heard a chair scrape closer to the bed, “Lady Darcy?” Thor whispered, “Will you care for some ice?”  
  
She nodded and turned heard head to the blond blur, “Thor, can I have my glasses, please?” She whispered. 

Thor hesitated, “We must not tell the doctor.” 

“Of course.” She tried to smile but it hurt too much and instead, she sucked on the ice and let him slide her glasses on. She blinked a few times, the blurs sharpening. 

“Where’d you find them?” She asked huskily. 

“Lady Natasha.” He replied staring at her. Thor frowned, reaching over and brushing a few auburn locks from her forehead, “What did they do to you, sister?” He whispered hoarsely, worry darkening his eyes. 

Darcy felt her eyes water, her chin wobbled and she burst into tears, coughing painfully when the sobs racked her sore lungs, “What’s happening?” A bearded man demanded as he rushed into the room. 

She tensed as he neared the bed but he seemed too interested in checking the machine by her bed and her IVs, “Is that a heart monitor?” She asked the man with wavy salt and pepper milk chocolate hair, in a wrinkled blue shirt and grey slacks. 

He looked exhausted and worn-out but the trim beard somehow gave him an appearance of youth and vigour. And thank Thor, the man’s beard wasn’t too long like some of those hipsters she always saw loitering around her favourite coffee shop. 

He glanced at her and smiled gently, “Yes, it is. Why?” He asked jotting a few things down into his notepad. 

“Just wanted to scope out my enemy; it’s too damn loud.” She replied hoarsely. 

 “Are you sure she’s not related to Stark?” The man asked a grinning Thor.

 He shook his head and turned to her, worry replaced with amusement, “Lady Darcy, this is the Doctor Banner.” 

“Bruce Banner.” He offered a hand but noted her broken fingers and patted her hand awkwardly instead, “How are you feeling today, Ms.—” He caught Thor’s murderous frown and coughed, “Darcy?” 

Maybe if she didn’t hurt so much she’d laugh at the way they stumbled trying to remember to call her Darcy and she really appreciated how they were trying not to say ‘Ms. Lewis’. She wasn’t above admitting those two words still incited shudders from her. 

She nodded towards the glass of ice, “Best vacation I’ve had in years. I’ll be sure to rate this hotel five out of five on bedside manner.” 

Bruce grinned, “Can I have permission to run a few DNA tests?” He asked shyly. 

“You’re not going to run DNA tests on her, Dr. Banner.” Phil drawled sauntering into the room. 

Bruce shrugged at Thor’s frown and Phil’s speculative glances, “I just want to make sure you’re not related to Stark.” He explained to her before glancing at Thor and Phil, “And be sure not to let her wear her glasses for too long.” He instructed to Thor who nodded solemnly. 

She rolled her eyes and thanked Thor for more ice chips, “I’ll give you twenty to fudge the tests so he finds out he has a daughter.” 

Bruce chuckled and peeked at Thor, “I like her.” He turned back to Darcy, “Let me know if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Dr. Banner.” 

“Soldier is waiting for you in the Helicarrier.” Phil said softly as Bruce passed. He glanced at Phil, “He needs the Other Guy’s help.” Phil explained. 

“Related to Darcy?” Bruce asked quietly. 

“Yes.” Phil replied.

 “Good.” He tensed, feeling his muscles tighten in anticipation. 

Phil nodded, “It’s just intimidation—” Bruce opened his mouth to interrupt, “But Soldier has been instructed not to report any…grievous injuries.” 

“Dr. Banner?” Darcy croaked from the bed. 

He turned and smiled gently at her, “Yes, Darcy?” 

“Can I have your autograph later?” She asked. 

He blinked smiling shyly, “Yes, of course.” 

Darcy watched as he stepped from the room, “You honour him, Lady Darcy.” Thor smiled proudly at her. 

She asked because Jane was a fan, not to make him feel better. That was just a bonus. “Are you going to sit, Coulson?” 

Phil gave a slight nod and pulled a chair away from the wall, “Dr. Banner gave you another dose of morphine which will kick in any moment.”  
  
“Good.” She murmured over an ice chip, “Cause I have a shitty headache and didn’t even get to have a fun night filled with booze.” 

Phil sighed, “Ms.—Darcy, it concerns me this happened to you after I spoke with the agents—” 

She shook her head, “Not your fault. They were bound to come after me at one point.” 

“This is because of your…hacking?” Thor asked. 

She blinked away the haze, trying to muster a protest when Thor plucked her glasses from her face, “I hid it in my futon.” 

Phil nodded, “It’ll save us time instead of interrogating…” He pushed away from the bed already dialling on his phone, though he had no intentions of putting a stop to the ‘interrogations’. 

“Phil?” She whispered. 

“Hmm?” 

“Make sure to tase them one for me, ‘kay?” 

 

00000000000000000 

 

The third time Darcy awoke, she felt a scream rip its way through her throat and she sobbed away the image of a shadowed man reaching for her. “Lady Darcy!” 

She blinked and this time, Thor slid her glasses on her face before she could ask, “I hurt.” She whimpered. 

“Thor, give her some ice.” A husky voice instructed from her other side.

She turned her head and found Natalie…no, Natasha reclining in a chair, “Black Widow?” She asked. 

Natasha nodded solemnly, “Yes, Darcy?”

Days later, Darcy would blame the tears on the medication, or the way Thor was gently crooning lullabies to soothe her or even the unbidden tenderness in Natasha’ slate blue eyes. But all she knew was she preceded to embarrass herself by bursting into tears and between sobs, she coughed against the pain.

Natasha stood up suddenly, the chair sliding and hitting the wall with a resounding bang. She began demanding answers from Thor who had started bellowing in return. Darcy was vaguely aware of another voice before it faded away but she was still crying, “Your presence distresses my sister, Lady Natasha!” Thor bellowed. 

“It’s your bellows, Thor!” She seethed.

 “I’m fine.” Darcy sobbed being ignored by both Avengers. 

“Try this.” Natasha threw something at Thor who fumbled but caught it. 

He glanced down at the pink-circled fabric and then back at Natasha who mimed towards her hair. “Ah. Lady Darcy!” He boomed demanding attention. 

She sniffled refusing to uncover her eyes, “Leave me to die, please.” 

“Nonsense, Lady Darcy. If you’ll please uncover your eyes, Lady Natasha and I have a surprise for you.” He grinned hopefully. 

Darcy’s sobs finally subsided and lowered her hands glancing at the foot of her bed, and proceeded to embarrass herself further by bursting into tears again. Thor shouted and Natasha began to berate him but she shook her head and smiled, her dry lips cracking painfully, “No, they’re happy tears.” 

She smiled at Thor sporting a ponytail held in place by a pink scrunchie, “I recall you mentioning this to him at the diner.” Natasha explained, feeling something warm settle in her gut at seeing Darcy’s sparkling eyes. She cleared the husk from her throat glad that there was only Thor and a drug addled girl in the room because if the others found out, she could easily deny everything. 

“Photo or it didn’t happen.” Darcy demanded to both of them. 

Natasha nodded and pulled out her phone, “Thor, strike a pose.” She ordered. 

He glanced uncertainly at the phone in Natasha’s hand and back down to Darcy, “This would alleviate your pain, Lady Darcy?” 

She nodded, “Yes…brother.” She added quietly. 

Thor blinked fighting the tightness in his throat, turned to the camera and bellowed. 

 

00000000000000000

 

The fourth time Darcy woke was devoid of pain and the slow blinking blur of trying to shake off sleep. She was asleep and then suddenly wide-awake, which had always unnerved her dorm roommates and Jane especially. When she used to sleep in the lab, Jane would always make sure Erik was between them as a distraction in case Darcy got ‘bitey’, even though Jane still refused to believe in zombies. Sure, alien gods falling from the sky were totally believable but a dead person gnawing on the living was preposterous? 

Darcy turned her head and spied her glasses folded near her pillow, something she could thank Natasha for and slowly raised her unbroken hand and fumbled them on her face. Only Natasha understood how vulnerable Darcy had felt without her glasses and when both Dr. Banner and Thor had protested about leaving the glasses on her pillow, Natasha had silenced them with one quirked brow. She seriously needed to learn how to do that. 

There was a person slumped in the chair beside her bed, passed out. She didn’t recognise the downturned head and studied it wondering where Thor, Natasha, or Phil was. She’d even accept Dr. Banner at that moment instead of a sleeping person. 

She was bored, the morphine eased most of her pain and she was thirsty. Why was he sleeping when she wanted to be entertained? He was slouched over and Darcy took this opportunity to study her surroundings seeing if she could find a stick to poke him with. 

Wherever she was, it certainly was not the hospital. Not with the dark burgundy carpet, rich creamy walls and the blinds? She knew enough about design, which was pretty much nothing, to at least know they looked expensive. She glanced down at the silky sheets and frowned, where was she? She sighed wishing she could poke the hunched figure with her toe. But that might scar the man and if he was an Avenger, she didn’t want to say goodbye to her toes just yet.   

Instead, she studied him; he had honey brown hair, more golden than brown and from what she could see, his shoulders were huge! She wanted to say the way he filled out the tiny fabric covered slate chair was magnificent but she was breathing loudly, thanks to her sore throat, which added to the whole creepy factor. Plus, watching him sleep didn’t help her case either. And she did _not_ want more creepy points. 

Darcy finally decided that her prison guard must be the most boring person alive. She hadn’t seen him breathe and he wasn’t snoring…was he dead? Deciding to check, Darcy realised the only thing she could do was poke him with her toe. She quietly prayed her toes would survive and wiggled her left leg free from the heavy white covers and slowly reached over— 

“What the he—?” The man jumped from the chair with a shout, his body poised for an attack as he surveyed the room.

 “Umm…” Darcy began sliding her foot back under the sheets before he could find the attacker. 

He glanced down just as her foot disappeared and a small smile settled on his face, despite the rude awakening. He crossed his arms, and holy shit he had biceps bigger than her head! And Jane always said she had a huge head. “Ms. Darcy.” The man acknowledged still standing by her bed and studying her.

 Her head tilted as she tried to place his tender and deep voice, “Captain?” She said suddenly, her eyes widening until she felt a sharp pain and winced, her hand rising to her right eye. 

He reached over about to help her but stopped, his hand still frozen a few inches from her glasses, “I should go get Dr. Banner.” He said quietly, still leaning over her. And whoa, Captain America had nice eyes; ocean green that artists only dreamed about capturing. Man, she was so creepy. 

She shook her head and poked his shoulder, her awe growing when she felt nothing but steely muscles, “Can you sit down? I feel intimidated Captain America is swooning over me.” 

He flashed her a grin but lowered himself in the slate chair, glancing uncertainly at the open doorway, “Are you afraid of little ‘ole me?” She teased wanted to put him at ease. He was like a handsome cute little kid, courteous but still nervous without adult supervision. 

“Of course not, Ms. Darcy.” He replied automatically turning towards her to smile.

Dear Thor, his smile was sweet. Even if he looked exhausted and gaunt, his smile was cute, “Darcy, please.” 

He shook his head, “My manners won’t let me call you that, sorry Ms. Darcy.” 

Darcy smirked at him, “You’re the one that told everyone not to call me Ms. Lewis.” 

“Of course. I saw how much it bothered you,” he shrugged, “not that you have to worry about them anymore.”

 “Thank you.” She said softly. 

He nodded and cleared his throat, looking away briefly, “Steve Rogers.” He introduced outstretching a hand. 

He was about to pull his hand away with flushed cheeks when he realised her hands were both bandaged but she caught his, not about to let the opportunity of touching Captain America go. “Nice to meet you, Steve. Can I call you Steve?” 

Steve nodded, “Of course.” There was a pause after she released his hand, his eyes straying back to the open door, “I should get Dr. Banner.”  
  
She shook her head, “I’m fine. It’s just the cuts around my eyes need ointment, I think. Can I have some water, please?” 

“Sorry.” He grimaced and reached for a pitcher and poured water into the empty glass, “Here you go.” 

She nodded her thanks and downed the whole glass asking for a refill but he shook his head and told her any more and she’d be sick. He was so nice that she didn’t even threaten him and instead, nodded placated that there would be more later. 

“Thanks.” She said a while later when they both had been sitting comfortably in the silence aside for the beeping of the heart monitor. 

Steve turned to her, bruised, scratched and swollen; his rage grew and almost kindled over but he nodded to her, there was no villains left for him to vanquish. “You don't have to thank me for doing the right thing.” 

Darcy lifted a shoulder and let it fall, “All the same, thank you.” 

Steve leaned back in his chair, the flashes of finding Darcy beaten and blood-soaked still screaming in his mind, “You shouldn’t have done it alone.” He commented before he could bit the words back. But he was used to dissecting the aftermaths, and what happened to Darcy? He wanted it to never happen again. 

“I had help.” She grumbled motioning for a refill of water. 

Steve poured her another glass and replaced the pitcher on the table behind him, “That Edgar guy? He wasn’t helping.” 

“There was a security guard.” She mumbled sipping the water. 

He shook his head, “I watched the security feed. He was only helping you get to Ms. Potts. Why didn’t you ask Dr. Foster? Any of us?” He asked quietly.

Darcy sighed, “Look, Steve…I appreciate you wanting to help but sometimes people want to do things on their own.” 

“Stupid.”  
  
“Excuse me?” She asked aghast that Captain America had just called her stupid. 

“It’s stupid, Ms. Darcy. You could have asked any and all of us, we’d have gladly helped.” He stated. 

She shook her head and winced at the soreness, “It was my job to handle it.”  
  
“It was Edgar’s job but he passed it to you.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Darcy, “You could have died.” 

“What do you want from me? Yeah, in hindsight, I didn’t take the fraud thing that seriously. I didn’t think they were going to come after me and I certainly didn’t think I was going to die!” She snapped closing her eyes briefly. 

Steve shifted in his chair and patted her bandaged hand before retracting his hand; he knew better not to touch anyone without their consent but she just looked so haunted, “I'm sorry.” He said gruffly. 

She shook her head, “No worries, Steve.” She tried and failed miserably to smile and instead settled for a small smirk, “Sorry about snapping at you.” 

“No worries.” He repeated with a smile. “I admire that you did the right thing, even if it was dangerous and you got hurt.”

This time, Darcy did smile, “Thank you.” She waited, “Is Edgar and Matthias okay?” 

Steve shrugged, “Matthias is fine and unscathed. He wanted me to relay a message to you, that next time to ask him for help instead of—” Steve shook his head, “He said a few things that I’d rather not say to you, Ms. Darcy but don’t worry, Tony…Stark gave him and his family a very nice vacation package for his troubles.” 

Darcy nodded aware that Steve still hadn’t mentioned Edgar, “And Ed?”

Steve frowned, “A man double your age and still a coward.” He grumbled. 

“Steve.” Darcy prodded. 

“He’s visiting family.” He said, “And if there’s a next time, he’ll do the right thing.” Steve said ignoring the very long _lecture_ him, Clint, and Tony had with the man. 

She nodded slowly, “Okay.” 

There was a long pause before Steve hedged, “You should phone Dr. Foster.” 

Darcy tried to shake her head vehemently, “I can’t.”  
  
“Why not?” Steve asked quietly.

“Because I don’t want to worry her.” She explained.

Steve rubbed his nape, “Of course she’d be worried. Ms. Darcy, you were seriously hurt.”

She shrugged, “I don’t want to come between her and science.” 

“Can I tell you a story?” Steve asked suddenly. 

“Of course!” Darcy grinned happy for a subject change.  
  
“When I was young, I was sick all the time and my friend, Bucky,” he began, “was worried and watched out for me. Even busy with his own life, he still watched out for me.”  
  
Darcy narrowed her eyes at him, “This feels like a lecture to me.” 

He grinned, “Drink your water and let me finish.” She rolled her eyes, even when he told her to shut up, he was still nice about it, “Where was I? Right. I tried not ask him for help, even when I was bullied because I thought I could handle things myself and didn’t want him to have to choose between protecting me and others.”  
  
She waited but when he poured himself a glass of water, she grew impatient, her toes wiggling under the covers, “Well?” She demanded. 

“He called me stupid…among other things and said that I didn’t give him enough credit.” He shrugged. 

“So you’re saying that I don’t give Jane enough credit and me trying to protect her by lying is stupid?” She asked wondering why Phil couldn’t lecture like Steve. When Phil lectured…it was like listening to someone read Plato’s _Republic_ , daydream for one second and then Phil is suddenly talking about fish. 

“Wanting to protect someone by lying isn’t really protecting.” Steve said. 

“I’m just afraid she’ll chose science over me.” Darcy confessed softly. 

Steve reached behind him and pulled out his Starkphone, “You never know unless you try. Give her some credit, she’s friends with you, right?” 

“Smooth.” She grinned and accepted the phone. She dialled Jane’s number and expelled a shaky breath, lifting the phone to her ear. 

 Steve stood from the chair intent on giving Darcy some privacy when he felt something tugging on his blue and white plaid sleeve. “Stay?” She asked uncertainly staring up at him. 

“Hello?” A groggy voice asked. 

“Hi Jane.” Darcy swallowed, her pleading eyes watching Steve. 

He lowered himself into the chair and settled back comfortably. Her hand slid from his sleeve and grasped his hand. She smiled and turned her attention back to chatting with Jane when Darcy felt Steve gently squeeze her hand in reassurance. 

It was a messy affair, her telling Jane. She cried and sniffled and begged Jane not to worry or shout anymore and then Erik’s voice added into the chaotic mêlée but Steve didn’t budge, his hand still firmly holding hers.


	12. Filled with paths not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramifications of lying to a physicist and a quick talk with the Agent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...well, for the time being. I'm supposed to be finishing my other story but we all know I'm a procrastinator and I'm much too lazy to do anything but gush over the Avengers and anything related to Marvel. 
> 
> Second: sorry for not replying to any of your comments (I read them and loved them and they definitely got me through my finals, so thank you all for them). I'm currently being attacked by a mean case of writer's block, so please forgive me. (I'm hoping all of you can kick my ass back into the groove of things). And I also hope you are all enjoying your vacation! Please enjoy...

**Chapter Twelve**

**Filled with paths not**

 

“You both should be ashamed of yourselves!”

Darcy nodded her downturned head and peaked up at Coulson standing beside her bed, hands folded behind his back in a relaxed but repentant pose. “How long did you think you could lie to me?” Jane ranted. 

That was a loaded question, one both Coulson and Darcy had learned the hard way not to answer. When Jane asked a rhetorical question, _do not_ reply with a shrug, nonchalance or anything remotely defensive. She was pretty sure their ears would be ringing until they were on their deathbeds. Poor Coulson had picked up Jane using Stark’s private jet and when he’d escorted her friend in, he was pale and she saw a vein throbbing in his neck. 

Oh man, she was really starting to regret listening to Steve. Screw doing the right thing, she was all about the wrong things! She really needed to work on her villain sketches because Steve was the first person she was going after when she was mobile again. 

She pitied Coulson, he’d done so much for her and she had repaid him by sic’ing Jane on him and now, for the past three hours, he stood beside Darcy as Jane ranted and raged. “Do you have anything to say for yourselves?” Jane demanded. 

Darcy felt Coulson shift and she just _knew_ he was going to say something that would incite another hour or two of ranting, so Darcy did the only thing she knew: she tugged on the wire connecting to the heart monitor under the mountain of covers until she felt it give. 

She would have to apologise to Jane later because as soon as the beeping radiating from the heart monitor flat lined and she, of course, keeled over on the bed, pretending to be dead, Jane screamed and threw herself on Darcy; tears streaming down her face.

Yet another testament to the balls of steel Coulson had because he grabbed Jane with one arm and hauled her off of Darcy and handed her to Thor when both Thor and Bruce ran into the room. Once Thor carried Jane off promising ‘Dr. Banner will heal Darcy and his beloved needed rest’, Bruce shoved his glasses on and began to check Darcy’s vital signs. 

She waited one full minute, ignoring Bruce’s poking and prodding before bursting into laughter…or facsimile of laughter since her ribs were still terribly sore. Bruce cursed and stepped away from the bed, Coulson shifted ever so slightly between them facing Bruce but Darcy ignored whatever Coulson was doing and pushed herself up against the pillows with a wide grin, “Sorry about that, doc!” 

Bruce shook his head, his curls flying from the force and rubbed his forehead, “I don’t advise you scare me like that again, Darcy.” 

She blinked up at Bruce, “Why not?” 

“Do you remember hearing about the destruction in New York a while back?” Coulson drawled still keeping Bruce in his eyesight. 

Bruce grimaced but didn’t move, “Yeah, of course.” Darcy said automatically studying Bruce’s guilty and embarrassed face as he fidgeted in a dark navy shirt and tanned slacks. 

“Well…” Bruce began. 

“Oh!” Darcy waved it off, “Even if you do go green and angry, I don’t think you’ll hurt me.” She said nonchalantly and turned to Coulson, “Sorry about Jane.” 

Coulson glanced at Bruce before turning to Darcy, “I didn’t think you’d pull the ‘dead card’ out of your arsenal so soon.” 

She smirked, unaware of Bruce quietly leaving the room, “Well, we both know it worked perfectly the last time and she wouldn’t have stopped if you’d opened your mouth instead of simply apologising.”

Though his face remained impassive, Darcy could have sworn she saw a slight twitching of his lips, “I don’t recall you apologising.” 

She shrugged and continued as though she hadn’t heard him, “So you could say…I saved you. Oh man, I think I saved Agent Coulson of Shield. Whoa, the power is amazing.” She said studying her two bandaged hands. Too busy pretending she had powers radiating from her hands, Darcy completely missed Coulson’s swift grin before it disappeared under his mask. 

“You asked to speak with me when I came back?” He prompted. 

She nodded and curled her hands into fists, wincing at the pain. “I remember you said something about punishing the agents.” She said trying to stare up at him, “Sit. You’re giving me a complex looming over me like that.”

He sighed quietly but tugged the slate chair away from the wall towards the bed and lowered himself in it, “Yes.” 

“Well, seeing as how they’re Avengers,” she waited for his nod, “and they saved me, I don’t want them punished.” 

Phil blinked, “You don’t want them disciplined.”  
  
She shook her head, “That is, if you’re still planning on it. It wasn’t their fault they were curious and though I’m still annoyed at them for stalking me like some bad vampire movie, I don’t want them to be disciplined when they’re probably still feeling guilty.” 

Phil leaned back in his chair, “How do you know they feel guilty?” 

Darcy shrugged, “Because they’re superheroes, all superheroes feel guilty if they don’t save someone or someone gets hurt.” 

“And this conclusion is based on?” 

“Comic books and movies but I know I’m right. They feel guilty about me being hurt, don’t they?” She asked asking for a glass of water. 

He complied and handed it to her, waving away her ‘thank you’. Phil wasn’t going to tell her how all of the Avengers were moping, even Tony sequestered in his lab because they were all feeling guilty about her being beaten to the brink of death.

 Phil wasn’t going to tell Darcy how they all loitered around the mansion and her room, only smiling when they heard her laugh and Phil sure as hell wasn’t going to tell her the haunted looks he saw on their faces. Or the nightmares he had about not saving Darcy on time. No. These were the things he kept to himself because at the end of the day, it was his job to hoard secrets. 

Darcy studied Coulson and nodded, “Just let it go, please Coulson?” 

He stood up, clearing his throat and righting his tie composing himself before looking at her, “As you wish.” He studied her bruised face, “I have one request.” 

She nodded, “What is it?”

“Next time, please inform me before you wish to throw yourself in front of fists.” He drawled and turned to leave. 

Darcy hid her grin, waiting until he opened the door and was about to close it when she called out, “Coulson?” 

“Yes, Darcy?” He asked over his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” She said quietly waiting for him to respond but realised he was done conversing, “For saving me.” 

He nodded and closed the door quietly behind him, leaving Darcy in her comfortable prison with nothing but the beeping of the heart monitor keeping her company.

 


	13. Taken and

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy makes a break for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this is a bit awkward isn't it? It's been so long I feel the need to grovel and reintroduce myself (both of which I'm not going to do...I'm lazy, remember?) Though my deepest apologies, life got messy (reaaaaallllllly messy for a while). And I haven't replied to your comments but I shall be getting back to the groove, I've gotten too lazy for my own good. Anyway, I own nothing though I wish I did. C'mon, who doesn't want to own the Avengers? 
> 
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Taken and**

 

 

Darcy glared at the four walls encasing her and decided to try her hand at freedom. Jane had already visited with a contrite Thor, then she’d entertained Bruce and briefly Steve. Natasha was busy with something and so she was now alone. She felt like royalty having some of the Avengers visit her but she felt like was she locked away in an ice palace and when they left, her loneliness came back swamping her. But no more. 

She wanted a shower and she wanted to hunt down the rest of the Avengers and ask why they hadn’t visited her yet. Throwing the heavy covers aside, Darcy spent an embarrassing forty minutes trying to stand. The heart monitor had been wheeled away but she still had an I.V in and she used the stand for balance as she hobbled towards the closed door. 

Jane had been lovely and brought her a clean nightgown, a hideous blue cotton thing a grandmother would love and though Jane had smiled innocently, Darcy knew it was payback. Whatever, so she hobbled wearing a granny nightgown. She’d done worse and certainly looked worse. 

She spent another five minutes trying to pry the damn door open with her damn bandaged hands, “Damn it.” She muttered finally succeeding and wishing she felt better to pat herself on the back. 

Darcy peeked into the empty hallway and hobbled out, holding onto the I.V attached to the metal stand on wheels. Drunk on freedom, Darcy dashed, or hobbled, from her prison and all the way down the deserted hallway. It was gorgeous but she didn’t want to waste her time gushing over the décor when she was trying to have her own prison break. 

She turned around the corner and stopped abruptly seeing five closed doors and another hallway. _Might as well go down another hallway_ , she thought with a shrug and began walking again. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” A dry voice drawled from behind her. 

Darcy jumped with a curse and whipped around and cursed again when she felt the stinging pain and strain on her ribs, “Son of a bitch.” She muttered.

“Easy does it.” The voice added before she felt two steel grips gently steadying her. 

She turned and found herself in Dalton’s arms and did what came naturally: slammed her foot on his with a glare, “Dalton…or…?” 

He sighed and when he was sure she had her balance under control, he released her and stepped away, “Clint. Clint Barton.” 

Darcy nodded and stepped around him, “Guess you already know who I am.” 

He followed beside her, slowing his steps until they matched hers, “Darcy—” 

After telling Phil not to penalise them, it wouldn’t be right for her to try and guilt them into being sorry for following her. Because at the end of the day, they weren’t perfect and just like everyone else, they screwed up too. She screwed up with Jane all the time but the most important thing was forgiveness and moving on. So that’s what she decided to do because they were probably beating themselves up enough. And besides, at least she could brag about being cool enough to have the Avengers tail her, that’s what she was telling herself anyway, “Dalton.” She interrupted with a mischievous grin. 

Clint studied her, a small smirk worming its way to his lips, “Yes, Poppy?” 

“We’ve got a code red on our hands.” She said forcing the grin from her face. 

He nodded seriously, “Orders?” 

“Help the fugitive evade authorities.” She replied.

 “Let’s go.” He waited until she began walking before he grinned with a shake of his head. 

They made it down the hallway bickering about proper ways to break free from prison before Darcy had to lean against the wall to catch her breath, “You don’t have to look so smug.” She glared at Clint. 

He leaned against the opposite wall and crossed his arms, “You didn’t want to do it my way.” 

“Because your way would mean I’d have to climb around in vents, Clint!” She whispered furiously missing his pleased grin that she had used his real name instead of Dalton. 

“What’s wrong with that?” He shrugged. 

Darcy rolled her eyes with a grin, “Because I have this.” She motioned towards her I.V, “I just want a shower.” She said grumpily. 

Clint blinked and pushed away from the wall, “You have one in your room.”   
  
“Ugh.” She glared behind her at the hallway they’d escaped from, “I’ve been locked in there for…how long was I out?” 

“A week and a few days.” He shrugged. 

“Whoa. No wonder I stink.” She grumbled. 

“Good thing you know because I didn’t want to tell you…” Clint shrugged. 

“Shut up.” She closed her eyes in embarrassment. 

Clint grinned, “C’mon, you can use my shower.” 

She nodded and grabbed his arm for support, “Thanks.” 

He grunted and began to escort her to the elevator, “ _Sir, I hate to interrupt…”_ A British voice broke through the silence. 

Darcy jumped, her eyes flickering around until she remembered something about Thor’s Voice friend, “Voice?” She asked hesitantly staring around her. 

Clint shot her an amused look, “Jarvis.” He offered pointing up at the ceiling before adding, “What is it, Jarvis?” 

_“Both the Black Widow and Winter Soldier will be stepping into the hallway in little less than three minutes from the east elevator.”_ Jarvis politely informed them. 

Clint nodded, “Thanks.” He turned to Darcy, “We’ve got to hustle before they find you.” 

“Let’s do this shit.” She said with a wince, “Okay, sorry. I was watching some movies with Jane last night.”   
  
He shook his head with an amused snort and quickly ushered her into the elevator, “Jarvis, can you speed this thing up?” 

“ _Will do, sir._ ” Jarvis said. 

“Clint.” He grumbled much to Darcy’s vast amusement. 

Darcy studied the elevator’s ceiling wondering if the British voice had heard her singing, “Jarvis?” She asked uncertainly. 

“ _Yes, Ms. Darcy?_ ” 

“Were you there in my room...the entire time?” She asked ignoring Clint’s speculative glance. 

“ _I am everywhere, Ms. Darcy._ ” 

“Well, shit.” 

Clint grinned and when the elevator’s doors opened, he helped her down yet another hallway and though she had tried to remember every little intricate turn so she could come visit him again, she was too busy wheezing and trying to stay awake to bother. 

“We’re here.” He said opening the door to his quarters. 

Darcy stepped inside, her eyes widening, “I thought my room was amazing but…whoa.” She muttered. 

His den was bigger than her entire apartment; she stepped towards his flat screen, shower completely forgotten when he tugged on the neckline of her nightgown, “No way, Nana. Shower first.” 

She scoffed in amusement as he escorted, more like tugged, Darcy to his bathroom, set a few fluffy olive coloured towels by the shower and studied her, “Well…I don’t know how you’re going to do it, but good luck.” He grinned and closed the door behind him. 

“Hello?” She asked softly once the door was closed. 

“ _Yes, Ms. Darcy?_ ” Jarvis’ polite voice inquired. 

“Umm…any suggestions?” She asked. 

“ _I would suggest keeping the arm with the IV attached dry, Ms. Darcy. Other than that, you have my best of luck sentiment._ ” There was a pause before Jarvis continued, “ _Would you prefer I call Ms. Natasha?_ ” 

She shook her head, shower with a gorgeous woman? Yes please. Shower with a gorgeous woman whilst bruised and grimy? No thanks. “I would not.” 

“ _I will notify her if you are in need of assistance._ ” 

Darcy snorted, “You don’t sound too confident there, Jar. Can you play some Natalie Kills please?” 

“ _Of course, Ms. Darcy._ ” 

An hour later, Darcy stepped from the shower scrubbed clean though she smelled like Clint. But she wasn’t about to start demanding for her own shampoo and soap, so instead she used his hoping he wouldn’t mind. 

She wrapped the towel around her and slid her glasses on, blinking at her reflection in the foggy mirror. She squinted, shock flooding her system, “I’m hideous!” She wailed. 

“Darcy!” Clint shouted from the other side of the door before it imploded inwards in a spray of wooden shards. 

Darcy shrieked holding the towel tighter around herself as Clint kicked the door down and darted in, shoving her in his arms and shielding her from an invisible threat, “What the hell?” She shouted against his black shirt and damn it, how come she only just noticed he was wearing a Hawkeye shirt? At least now she could confirm her earlier suspicions on what Avenger he was.   

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” He demanded checking the room for threats before turning to her and running his hands over her to make sure she wasn’t injured. 

She harrumphed and slapped his hands away, “I checked my reflection in the mirror.”

Clint deadpanned, “You checked your reflection…” He sighed and glanced at his doorway, “I can’t…Darcy, I just broke my bathroom door thinking someone was attacking you.” 

Darcy grinned and shoved at Clint’s shoulder, “Give me clothes because I refuse to argue with you while naked.” 

He wagged his eyebrows at her and left the bathroom briefly before coming back with folded clothes under his arm, “Clothes and put these on so you don’t hurt your feet.” Clint placed Hawkeye slippers before her on the floor covered in wooden splinters and waited until she slipped her feet in them before he nodded and left, muttering over his shoulder, “I’ll wait in the den for you. I’ve got to place a call to Stark.” He glanced at the damage to the bathroom door with a grunt. 

Darcy waited until she was sure he was gone before studying the clothes he’d handed her with a grin. “Where’d they come from?” She called. 

“Natasha but she wanted me to tell you Steve helped.” He shouted from the den. 

This time, Darcy laughed. A Black Widow shirt and Captain America pants. “My heroes.” She whispered and slid them on and finger combed her hair. She stepped over the shards of what was left of the bathroom door with a wince and followed the sounds of Clint arguing over the phone. 

“Shut up, Stark. Are you going to help me or not?” He saw Darcy loitering by the hallway and motioned for her towards the couch. 

Darcy sat down sighing happily on the clouds of the cushions. She stifled a yawn and leaned her head back against the cushions, her eyes fluttering shut on their own volition. She wasn’t used to so much action and it pissed her off that she was getting tired over a shower. But she was so exhausted; she couldn’t even bother to get annoyed and soon lost the fight to slumber. 

Clint frowned, “Stark, I—” He glanced at the couch and hung up on Tony’s teasing about his nesting habits when he saw Darcy asleep on the couch. 

He sat on the black coffee table and watched her chest rise and fall, allowing himself to relax as he reminded himself she was alive. Even though he’d just met her, there was a connection there and despite wanting to keep everyone at arm’s length, she’d wormed her way past his guard. Seeing her fending off the mugger, calling him Dalton and fighting back the attacker in her apartment, Darcy Lewis was now a part of his life, whether she knew it or not. 

There was a banging on the door of his quarters and he stood with a scowl; whoever was making that racket would be getting a mouthful of his fist if Darcy woke up. “What?” He seethed ripping the door open to find Bucky returning his scowl. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Bucky demanded. 

Clint leaned against the doorjamb, barring Bucky’s entrance into his place, “Nice to see you too, Bucky. How was the mission? Swell. See you tomorrow.” Clint tried to close the door but sighed in resignation when Bucky shouldered past him. 

“You can’t just drag her around like toy, Barton. She needs to rest.” He demanded halting abruptly when he spotted a sleeping Darcy, “I’m taking her back to her room.” He quietly said. 

“Says the man who hasn’t visited once. She was bored and lonely.” Clint stated coming to stand beside Bucky, knowing full well he hadn’t either…well, he wasn’t going to tell her how he hung around the vents of her room or outside her door, that was stalker territory which he _clearly_ wasn’t. 

Bucky shrugged and went to Darcy, gently cradling her in his arms and carried her out, wheeling the metal I.V pole beside him, “Not now, Clint.” He muttered as he passed the other man. 

“Stupid woman.” Bucky whispered against Darcy’s frizzy hair, disgruntled that she smelled like Clint and not like honeysuckles like the time when he had sat beside her under the oak tree in the shade. 

Clint watched Bucky leave and shook his head about to head to his kitchen for a snack when Jarvis interrupted him, “ _Sir?_ ” 

He sighed, “Yes, Jarvis?”

“ _My apologies for yet another interruption but I thought to inform you that Mr. Stark has wrangled both Doctor Banner and Captain Rogers to help ‘fix your nest’._ ” Jarvis’ said politely though even he heard the amusement in the AI’s voice and damn, how’d Stark manage to give the AI emotions terrified him. Even if Natasha assured him Jarvis wasn’t sentient, he wasn’t so sure. 

“I need a beer.”


	14. Paths overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummy bear promises and quiet worries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an update! Sorry about the lack of them, I was trying to get all of the one-shots on the side fic updated. Thank you for your patience and comments (as always). Please enjoy...

 

**Chapter Fourteen**  

**Paths overlooked**

 

Darcy dipped her hand into the bag of candy, palming a few gummy bears, “So what’d you do?” She asked. 

Natasha shrugged a shoulder, leaning back in the slate chair, her legs folded under her, “What do you think I did?” She asked dryly. 

Darcy moaned in appreciation, “Oh man, you kicked ass. I bet you kicked some major ass.” 

Natasha hid her smirk beneath her hand as she ate the green and yellow gummy bears. She had no idea what they were supposed to taste like but she’d noticed early on that Darcy preferred the red and purple ones, so she left them for her. 

Clint had told her over their morning sparring a few days back about Darcy being lonely and though she needed space, she relented and now found herself bringing candy to Darcy whenever she visited. Or movies; Darcy went crazy for the movies. 

She didn’t want to get too close to Darcy, it was something she kept telling herself. She wasn’t a good person and Darcy was; she didn’t deserve the laughter or smiles Darcy threw her way. But despite herself, she spent the most time with Darcy and even if she refused to admit it to anyone else, she’d adopted Darcy as one of her own. Coulson would just have to deal if he didn’t like it. 

Every time Darcy smiled or laughed weakly, her lungs still not back to being as strong as they were before the attack, Natasha felt the worry in her gut twist. She had been _so_ close to losing Darcy. Bruce had even told them that Darcy’s heart had given up a twice, once in the mansion on the first night and once more in the operating room, though they’d all collectively agreed to never tell Darcy that. 

Natasha wanted to hide away in her darkened apartment on her floor in the mansion and pretend she hadn’t been compromised. She was nothing but a spy and a killer; a nobody that used people for her own benefit and got rid of them once they were deemed useless. But Darcy was good and she didn’t want to stain Darcy. Not now, not ever. 

But nothing awaited her back in her apartment, other than the taunting silence and echoes of Darcy’s screams. It was her fault that Darcy had gotten hurt and she wanted to lock Darcy away so she would never be hurt again. But that wasn’t her style; she _didn’t_ coddle. So she did what Phil had done for her. 

“Maybe I’ll teach you.” She found herself saying, repeating the same words Phil had offered all those years ago. 

“Really?” Darcy asked with wide, giddy eyes. Her, Darcy Lewis, trained by The Black Widow! She nodded emphatically, “Yes!” She grinned at her bruised hands, “Kicking ass lessons from Black Widow. Do you think I can ever take down Son of Coul?” She asked. 

Natasha shook her head knowing she had to nip that idea in the bud, “No one can take Coulson down.” 

Darcy squinted at Natasha before reaching for more gummy bears and palming them. She was mindful to leave the green and yellow ones for Natasha, she’d noticed how her friend ate around the red and purple gummy bears but was too polite to sort through them. Darcy had no qualms about sorting through them for her, “I bet you could.” She said automatically.   

This time, Natasha did smile at the confidence radiating in Darcy’s words but not wanting to dwell on why Darcy’s words made her feel so bright, she stood up and returned the chair she’d been using back to its home against the wall, “You should rest.” 

Darcy blinked at the abrupt change in Natasha but nodded, “Rest.” She repeated glumly. 

Natasha nodded and strolled to the door, stopping with her hand on the doorknob, “When you are well, your lessons will begin. I’ll be near if you have need of me but sleep, you need your rest.” She said over her shoulder before leaving, the door closing with a resounding thud in the sudden lonely silence. 

With good graces, even though Darcy wanted to sulk, pout and maybe even grumble, she grabbed another handful of gummy bears and fell backwards, pillows soft as clouds breaking her descent. She shoved the handful in her mouth and stared accusingly up at the ceiling, “Jar Jar Binks, what did you do?” 

There was a brief pause before Jarvis spoke, his dry British accent both amused and sheepish, _“Mr Stark has ordered an hourly report on your condition and...has grown increasingly aware of your nightly trials.”_  

She rolled her eyes, “Great. Who cares if I have nightmares?” She muttered before glaring up at the ceiling; regardless of both Dr Banner and Natasha promising Jarvis wasn’t sentient, she had to side with Clint on this one. Jar Jar was just _too_ _aware_ to not be sentient. “But how come Nat knows?” 

_“Ms Romanoff has also requested the reports.”_ Jarvis replied. 

“I know I shouldn’t be bothered, right Jar Jar? I mean, it’s kind of their job to always snoop around and stuff.” She sighed. Being friends with heroes was one of the weirdest and yet most satisfying thing she’d ever done.

_“I shall inform Mr Stark and Ms Romanoff of your—”_

“Nah, it’s okay Jar Jar. I don’t mind.” If Jarvis could tell it was a lie, however white and innocent, he didn’t add anything. 

She knew the Avengers were feeling guilty, though she honestly had no idea why. Half of them were avoiding her and the other half were acting weirdly benevolent. But she had played along, what else could she do when she was a prisoner in her own feeble body? 

It bothered her that Natasha, coolest person she’d ever known _and_ Tony Stark, Billionaire behind Stark Industries knew about her nightmares and insomnia. Now that she thought about it, she had a feeling _all_ of them knew, why else would Dr Banner bring her camomile tea and Clint would demand she stop eating anything with sugar or caffeine after eight at night? No, the more she thought about it, the more she realised they all knew. And she was the only one who hadn’t. 

Her nightmares were her own problem; she didn’t want them to know that she was still haunted by the night when she woke to find a man standing over her bed. Or how she still felt phantom pain. Her best solution to the nightmares was working quite well for her, to stay up until her eyes screamed in protest and sometimes even try and attempt a few jumping jacks until she was so exhausted she would pass out. 

But still, the night terrors came. She’d hear a phantom sound and wake up screaming, she’d relive the night over and over on replay but with the outcomes changing horribly. Sometimes Captain America and Black Widow never showed up, other times Captain’s mask would be pulled off to reveal a faceless man. Either way, she’d still wake up crying and frustrated that she was a damn adult, and yet, there was something wrong with her. Now it seemed she was afraid of the dark, of open doorways and closed doors, afraid of everything. Maybe she really was broken.


	15. All the while choking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and prison break part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few quick notes. One: still own nothing and still very much crazy. Two: the lack of updates for this fic...it kills me that I have so many chapters planned out and floating around in my head but I lack both energy, and motivation (sorry!). Three: Thank you for your interest, kudos, subscriptions and comments. Please enjoy...

 

**Chapter Fifteen**

**All the while choking**

 

Darcy woke with a start, a scream lodged in her throat and scrambled from the bed desperately wanting to get away from the suffocating cocoon and fell to the floor in a painful heap of tangled limbs. She leaned against the bed, her elbows resting on her knees tucked against her chest, “Oh god.” She whimpered, covering her tear stained face with trembling hands. 

The nightmares were getting worse, not even the promise of self-defence classes with Natasha helped ease the nightly terror. She sobbed, a mixture of self-hatred that she was so damn messed up and frustration that she just wanted _one night_ of peace. But still, she woke up sweating, the sheets tangled around her legs, hands clawing against unseen hands. At least she hadn’t screamed. The snitch would have ratted her out instantly and then all of the Avengers would have known how utterly useless it was in saving her. 

_“Miss Darcy?”_ Jarvis’ kind voice asked, a bare whisper against the sniffling in the room, as she tried desperately to quiet the sobs that wracked her body. 

It took her no less than three tries before she was able to croak rather incoherently, “Yes Jarvis?” If he noticed her diminutive voice or lack of pet name she so fondly called him, he remained mum. 

_“Shall I notify Ms Romanoff or Captain Rogers? Dr Banner could be of assistance as well.”_  

It was the kindness in his voice that undid her and she bit down on her hand until the pain cleared away the fog of self-pity, “No, Jar Jar. I’m okay.” 

_“Miss Darcy, they are but a call away.”_   


“Really. I’m...I’ll be okay.” She promised.

_“Would you care for some hot cocoa to be brought to your quarters? Maybe another late viewing of Miss Congeniality?”_  

She shook her head, “I just need a minute, Jar Jar.” 

Staring at the eggshell wall before her and the deep crimson curtains covering the windows, Darcy lost herself to her thoughts. She didn’t want anyone to know how deep the scars were, least of all the Avengers. It was her mantle and she’d be damned if she would burden them even more. 

It was times like these when she felt so utterly alone and barren of life that she wanted to be surrounded by the chatter of the living around her. But Jane had Thor now and when she wasn’t running experiments, she usually stuck around the lab to bug Bruce. Natasha…well, she couldn’t keep bugging the coolest person she’d ever met with her pitiful problems. Or any of the other Avengers for that matter. They would see too much, see things she was trying her damnedest to hide. What she wanted was oblivion but since alcohol and pop tarts were still not allowed just yet, she’d take anyone willing to pretend along with her. 

Darcy sniffled, wiping her nose on the sleeve of her sweater and contemplated her choices. She could either watch a movie and wait until her eyelids grew too heavy only to wake up screaming _again_ or she could take her boredom out in a mature and healthy way. After all, it had been a while since her last prison break. At least now she could move around freely and was starting to get her stamina back; maybe she’d make it off this damn floor by herself. 

It was useless to wallow in self-pity, she knew that. Even if it felt _so damn good_ sometimes, it would do more damage than good. Heroes never self-wallowed, at least…she was sure they didn't but regardless, it would do her good if she took a page from their book. Deciding she should ignore her problems until they vanished; the movies taught her that, she felt a wave of resolve rush through her at the thought that maybe the aching loneliness will subside too. 

She scrubbed her face dry and pushed away from the bed with an uneven breath, “I think I’m going to take a walk.” She announced. 

_“At this hour, Miss Darcy?”_ Jarvis’ concerned voice flitted out.

Darcy nodded and tugged off her forest green sweater, soaked with sweat from the nightmare and tugged on a Black Widow shirt and a baggy cardigan, “I’m just going to take a look around this place. Everyone’s gone to bed, right Jar Jar?” 

There was a slight hum before he replied, _“Yes, Miss Darcy. Everyone is in their quarters.”_

“You’re not lying to me, are you? And you won’t put tonight in your report, okay Jar Jar? Please?” She clasped her hands and stared at the ceiling with her best doe eyes. 

_“As I do not advise you to sneak up on any of them, Miss Darcy, I can assure you, they are in their quarters.”_  

“And?” She tapped her toe impatiently. 

Jarvis’ let out a long suffering sigh; Natasha had told her once that Jarvis’ sighs were usually saved for Tony Stark but she didn’t agree. Jarvis seemed to sigh a lot with her, _“I shall do my best, Miss Darcy.”_  

She nodded and slipped on Captain America socks and then her Hawkeye slippers before quietly pulling her door open and sticking her head out. She glanced both ways before softly stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. She padded down the hallway wishing she had the foresight to leave the slippers behind; they were bulky and the last thing she needed was to trip during her exploration-meets-prison break-vacation. 

About to whisper to Jarvis and demand for directions for anywhere but more damn hallways that kept winding around, she spotted an elevator and quickly padded to it. She pressed the button and waited impatiently, glancing behind her every few seconds.   
  
When the elevator doors slid open, she hurriedly stepped into the box and pressed a random floor, holding down the button for the doors to slide closed faster. “Elevator music, Jar Jar?” She asked quietly and grinned when a second later, cheesy elevator music floated in the air around her. 

She hummed along and waited, counting down along with the flashing light above the doors, “Wonder what’s on the sixth floor?” She whispered to herself as the doors slid open. 

Sticking her head out, she peered around and frowned, where the tenth floor was nothing but luxury, this floor was Spartan in comparison. With cement floors and walls, and bright lights; she wanted to step back into the elevator and press another floor hoping to get away from the eerie silence of this floor until she recognised Jane’s handwriting on a sheet of white paper haphazardly taped to maroon steel doors a few yards down the long white corridor. 

“ _Jane’s lab. Get out, Stark._ ” She read aloud and left the elevator to explore. She missed the lab. Oh, she didn’t miss the hours or the mutterings of crazy scientists but rather, the familiarity of it all. When she was in Jane’s lab, she knew what to do and where she stood. She wasn’t important to science but at least there she belonged. 

It would have been eerie with the cement walls and bright lights humming overhead but there was a faint guitar riff echoing through the desolate hallway that eased some of Darcy’s nerves and only served to heighten her curiosity. 

She followed the muffled music until she stood before dark aubergine painted steel doors that vibrated from the music blaring within at the end of the hallway, nestled far from the other labs.  There were no signs other than a neon orange sign screaming, ‘OUT’ and scribbled in a messy scrawl under, ‘Especially Foster!’.   
  
Darcy smirked and traced the black writing with a fingertip as she hummed along to the music. It was blatantly classic rock, AC/DC followed by a Mötley Crüe ballad and back to AC/DC. Whoever was in the lab had damn good taste, Darcy figured. 

Covering a yawn with her hand, Darcy was tempted to try the door handle and face the wrath of whatever dragon was hiding behind the steel doors. But then she remembered that this wasn’t like Jane’s lab where Darcy could roam wherever she liked; she was out of her territory and comfort zone. So instead, she slid to the floor by the two doors, leaning exhaustedly against the wall and let the music soothe her. 

When her favourite Mötley Crüe song blasted from the closed doors, Darcy’s eyes slid shut as she mouthed the words and yawned again. Her last thought before slumber pulled her down was that classic rock was probably a hell of a lot cheaper than psych bills.

 

0000000000000000

 

Tony rolled his shoulders to ease the tension that had settled in his muscles after pulling his second all-nighter and began to carefully solder a microchip to a metal plate as the music screamed around him. 

Pepper was at her wits end with not only him, especially now that he was always in the lab and no, he wasn’t hiding, but also with Darcy and the folder Natasha had retrieved for them nestled under Darcy’s blood-caked bed. She had seethed for three days after the attack on Darcy, slamming and snapping at people until Phil had quietly sat her down and explained that the only way for her to move past the guilt was to clean house and ensure an attack on one of Stark Industries employees would never happen again. 

So Pepper had. She’d cleaned each floor of Stark Industries until only the most loyal staffers remained and even then she had planted an idea in Jarvis’ imaginary head that he should keep a firm eye on everyone. 

Tony knew the feeling of betrayal and though he wasn’t as snappish, regardless of what Clint said, he did find his lab more comfortable than even his own bed. At least this way he could ignore the screams echoing in his skull or the panic that he hadn’t been on time teasing the air from his lungs. 

“Damn it.” He snapped and threw the metal plate against the wall. So maybe he wasn’t as fine as he kept telling everyone. 

But a small group of people had been stealing from _him_ and the worst of it was that it wasn’t just from him, it was from a fucking charity! _No one_ stole from his mother’s charity foundation and lived to tell the tale. With Agent’s firm promise that the mercenaries’ interrogations hadn’t been pretty, Tony finally relented. 

He wouldn’t kill any of them, no, he’d do better. He’d find the ringleader and be there for that interrogation. Sure, he wasn’t a Shield Agent, thank his lucky stars for that, but he was going to bloody his hands. Hurting one of his apparently wasn’t enough, the fucker had to steal from a charity as well.   
  
“Fuck.” He snapped and ripped off his stained welding gloves and hurled them across the room to join the metal plate on the floor. 

_“Sir, are you in need of assistance?”_ Jarvis’ cool voice asked as the music ebbed in volume until only silence and his ragged breathing filled the air. 

“I’m fine.” He muttered, “What time is it?” 

_“Four in the morning, sir.”_ Came the quick reply. 

“Thank god I didn’t program you to nag or I’d definitely pull the plug on you.” Tony grumbled, “And Jarvis?” 

_“Yes, Mr Stark?”_

“Judgy silences count as nagging, so stop it unless you want me to pull the plug.” 

_“Of course, sir.”_

He snorted and rubbed his eyes, “I’m going to make a snack; no one is in the kitchen right?” The thought of seeing someone, especially when he was at his wit’s end of pretending to be okay, almost had him donning on his suit. 

There was a slight hesitation in the AI’s voice before Jarvis replied, _“No, sir.”_  

Tony rolled his eyes and stalked to the lab doors and ripped them open as he grumbled about updating Jarvis’ ‘sassy mouth’. He took a step forward and proceeded to curse when he was propelled forward and hit the cement wall as he spied a curled figure on the ground and tried manoeuvring from stepping on it. 

“Son of a bitch…didn’t realise I needed to put a sign up prohibiting sleeping outside of lab doors too.” He grumbled and rubbed his wrists. Tony turned around with a snarl on his face but froze when he recognised the figure. 

“Darcy?” He softly asked. He slid to the ground sitting opposite her and stared unabashedly at the sleeping girl, the sight of her easing the knot that had grown and festered in his gut since that terrible night. 

Her bruises were faded until they were but shadows under her milky skin and he smiled when he saw what she was wearing. He rolled his eyes; Clint, Natasha and Steve had obviously put a dent in his credit card because damn, she looked like a walking advertisement for them. 

But why wasn’t she wearing any of his merchandise? Every store was well stocked, he even looked, not that he spent many hours online shopping for her or anything… 

Deciding he was way too old to be a peeping Tom, Tony stood up and reached for Darcy, tenderly lifting her in his arms. A memory of that night flashed in his mind and he calmed his breathing trying to remind himself that Darcy was very much alive. 

He carried her back into his lab, walking as evenly as he could through the many fallen metal plates he had thrown over the past two days to the back of his lab where a navy blue couch rested against the wall. 

He laid her down gently and reached for a throw Pepper had bought him a few Christmases ago. He hadn’t understood what the blanket was for and had left it untouched where she had draped it across the back of the couch until now. He could finally see the reasoning behind it, he thought as he covered Darcy with the blanket, “Sleep tight, Kiddo.” He murmured and brushed a few frizzy curls from her forehead before straightening up. 

Tony left the sleeping girl and quietly moved around the lab, finding a sudden reservoir of energy that almost had him bursting apart. Instead of asking Jarvis to blare AC/DC from the speakers, he hummed a few songs as he worked, soon losing himself to the familiar momentum.

 

0000000000000000

 

Darcy awoke with a groan, her bladder wouldn’t _shut up_. She sat up and blinked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she tried to understand where the hell she was. She clutched the blanket in her hands and glanced around, her head spinning with questions. Her last recollection was sitting against closed doors of a lab…“Shit.” She whispered to herself realising that someone had found her. 

She pushed the blanket away, her eyes catching on the red and gold as a wide grin split her face. She folded the Iron Man blanket and set it aside and reached for her Hawkeye slippers but stopped short when Iron Man slippers were waiting by her feet instead. 

In fact, on the small mahogany coffee table before her were two neat piles of clothes that were all sanctioned Iron Man merchandise and damn, she almost laughed when she saw an Iron Man teddy bear and plastic dishes, clearly meant for children, on the table as well. 

She should roll her eyes, laugh and maybe mock the fact that _The Tony Stark_ had not so subtly hooked her up with enough Iron Man memorabilia that a small child would die of jealousy. But instead, she wrestled a small smile from her face and pretended not to be so damn gooey inside. 

Peaking around the lab as she shoved her feet in her new slippers, Clint was going to have a mini meltdown when he saw them, it was quiet and completely void of life but instead of feeling isolated, Darcy felt renewed. 

Maybe this would be her safe haven, hell, with the gifts Tony Stark had given her…obviously no one had ever told him not to feed wild animals because the way she saw it, he was stuck with her. Perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad having Tony Stark on her side.


	16. On words that cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...what to say first. I hope there's still interest in this story, thank you for your patience for those still here and did you look at all the kudos?? I don't even know what to say but since I'm utterly shocked and happy, I've decided to write one-shots about pairings that won't-in any way- be related to this fic or the deleted scenes. So keep an eye out for those. Also, after the latest Captain America movie and the upcoming Avengers movie, this fic is so out of Marvel universe to the point that I didn't even want to continue. So let's all pretend this story exists in a vacuum, okay? Thank you again so much, for your interest, patience, kudos, and amazing comments. 
> 
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Sixteen**

**On words that cut**

 

 

Arms brimming with her new Iron Man merchandise and a bladder that protested with every step she took, Darcy shuffled towards the metal door of the lab. The silence of the labs was always a welcomed feeling, vast and quiet, a home where Darcy had some of her best moments and obviously, some of her best zingers. 

She _missed_ working with Jane in the lab, even the insomniac weeks and the all-nighters where her hair was so dirty, her body sluggish and her eyes so sore she thought she would die were what she missed most. She _belonged,_ she knew where she stood in the scheme of things and though she was worthless to science and a nobody in the lab, she was _Darcy Lewis._  

Here, with all the opulent wealth, a creepily omniscient AI’s that she dearly adored but was still kind of suspicious of and the Avengers with their crime fighting and angst mulled silences; she didn't know who she was anymore. She felt lost and utterly off. There was no other word and yes, she spent hours staying up some nights thinking what felt so off. She should be having the time of her life being surrounded by what, up until that nightmarish night, was her dream but she wasn’t. 

She was in this limbo of not knowing what was going to happen, the future— _her_ future so unclear her stomach was in permanent knots. The Avengers, the ones she actually met, were so sweet and kind that she hated herself every time she had doubts and worries about what was to become of her. What was she going to become. 

With enough heavy thoughts to weigh her down that threatened to almost drown her in them, she shuffled to the door. She wanted to snoop, _badly_ , but Tony Stark, and oh man, she still got giddy just thinking his name, had been nothing but kind and she wouldn’t abuse his hospitality. Even though the lab was shiny with things that sang to her to poke and prod. 

It took five whole minutes before she could manage to open the heavy metal door. Her arms were full and between jostling the merchandise around and kneeing the door open—her bladder now in full tantrum mode—Darcy was sweating and in desperate need of relieving her bladder, brushing her teeth and a cool shower. All of which were so tempting and alluring that she hadn’t been paying attention of her surroundings, a lesson that had been beaten into her that terrible night and a mistake she kept repeating. 

“Darcy!” 

Darcy cursed and jumped, her wild eyes frantic as they met the calm of Steve’s as he closed the distance between them with large strides. “Jarvis, please hold the elevator.” He called, his eyes still glued to hers. “You’ve been down here this entire time? We’ve all been looking for you!” He lectured. 

She swallowed and tried to calm her erratic pulse, “Steve.” She murmured. Out of everyone to find her, it _had_ to be Captain America. With his cleanly combed and immaculate hair, warm eyes, jeans and a plaid shirt and damn it, he even smelled good as he slowly stepped closer to her. She was the total opposite. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked worriedly when she froze, her eyes flew to her slippers and remained there. 

Couldn’t it have been Coulson? At least the G-man had seen her at her absolute worst back in New Mexico that one time when she was so hung-over she was stuck to the floor under Jane’s desk with Lucky Charms in her hair, that it took two full days before she was finally able to get all of the sugary cereal out of her hair. He had helped her up and hadn’t even flinched when he smelled her. She had flinched and gagged—nothing smelled worst than whiskey tinged regret. 

But here she was, feeling sorry for herself and probably a terrifying sight to bear but Steve just stood before her patiently waiting for her to look up into him instead of staring at his black socks, her Iron Man slippers and all of the fallen merchandise littered around their feet. “I can wait all day, Darcy.” He quietly said. 

She swallowed, “I slept down here.”   
  
“Darcy.” He repeated wanting to reach out and offer comfort but he wouldn’t. He would wait for her to _see_ him and not what she was lost in before he would offer her comfort. 

She squared her shoulders, grasped for whatever threads of courage she had and forced herself to meet his gaze. She was lost but she wasn’t pitiful. “Didn’t Mr. Stark tell you where I was?” 

Pleased that she had finally met his gaze, he crouched before her and began picking what she’d dropped with an amused grin, “I take it Stark got to you.”   
  
She snorted, the knots easing apart until she felt relaxed. Why did she always feel so at peace when she was around one of them? “I didn’t get to meet him though.” 

“You will.” Steve commented knowing it was only a matter of time before Stark got curious again and poked around. If Stark had spent hundreds and by the merchandise he was holding, Stark _did_ , Steve knew Tony wouldn’t be able to stay away much longer. Steve pushed himself to his feet, his arms full, “Sorry I scared you.” 

She shrugged, forcing herself to grin, “I guess I’ve been jumpy since—” She began, her voice fading quietly when she saw the shadows clouding Steve’s eyes, “well, you shouldn’t jump out of nowhere and scare people! It’s not very Captain America of you.” She accused jokingly wanting to eradicate the sudden tension from his shoulders. She forced the last tendrils of self-pity from her lungs and shoved open the metal lab door open for him. 

Darcy was a confident person—her confidence was usually forced and mostly self-deprecating but at least she faked it. Standing before Steve though, it was difficult. He was an immaculate work of art and she was frumpy, greasy and she probably had terrible morning breath. Just thinking about it had her covering her mouth in a desperate self-conscious attempt. 

He glanced at her and forced away the urge to scowl. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings, “Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

She rolled her eyes and spoke behind her hand, her words muffled and tinged with embarrassment, “You keep asking me that and I keep saying yes.” 

“Then why are you hiding behind your hand?” He asked as she pushed the ‘up’ button with her free hand, her toe tapping impatiently as they waited for the elevator. 

“Because I haven’t had a chance to brush my teeth, shower—” 

In a move that both shocked and pleased her, Steve threw his head back and snorted with laughter, “People now are so worried about hygiene.” 

She grinned behind her hand and stepped beside Steve into the elevator, “Oh man, if you’re going to give me the ‘ _back in my day’_ talk, I’m leaving.” 

Steve smirked, “You’re perfect so stop wasting your time worrying about things that—” 

“You think I’m perfect?” She interrupted, her hand falling to her side. 

Steve glanced at her and swallowed seeing her doe eyes widen. He shook his head and muttered, “I don’t know where or who gave you the idea that you weren’t.” 

She rolled her eyes, feeling brighter standing beside Steve than she’d felt in a while, “Do you hear that Jar Jar? Captain America thinks I’m perfect.” 

_“You are perfect, Ms. Darcy.”_ Jarvis’ voice hummed from overhead, _“You’d be the model of perfection if you told the others about last night—”_  

“Jar Jar!” She snapped wishing she could feel betrayed, but instead grinned. Nothing could take away the giddiness in her veins. 

Steve studied her, “You can use my shower.” He stated offering no other option. 

She shrugged and followed behind him when the elevator doors opened with a bell. “I had a nightmare last night.” She offered into the silence that had fallen between them. 

He glanced over his shoulder at her as he shoved open his door, “I gathered. When we couldn’t find you in your room—next time just let one of us know, okay?” 

“Before I go gallivanting around?” She teased and moved around him to step into his quarters, “Whoa.” 

Steve stepped around her and gently placed the arm full of her things on his coffee table before heading towards his bedroom, “I’ll get you a change of clothes.” He called over his shoulder. 

“Thanks.” She called back and glanced around his living room. It was modest and sedate but classy. She stepped towards the kitchen about to snoop and see what he was hiding in his fridge—she learned a lot about people by the contents of their kitchen when she heard his humming from behind her. She turned on her heels and met his warm eyes, “Thank you.” She said quietly, the humming had been for her and she shouldn’t be so happy just because he had let her know he was approaching but she was thankful all the same. 

He handed her a stack of clothing with a towel folded atop and nodded, “You’re welcome.” Steve motioned towards the hallway, “The bathroom is just down the hall to the right. There’s spare toothbrushes in the cabinet.”

Darcy stepped towards the hall but stopped, “Thank you, Steve.”   
  
Steve snorted, “You don’t have to thank me every single time I do something for you.”   
  
She turned to stare at him and his amused eyes, “Yes I do.” 

He shook his head, “Darcy—” 

“You’ve been so kind to me and I just wanted to thank you and I know words don’t mean much but I really am appreciative and when I get back on my feet, I’ll bake you my famous triple chocolate fudge cake…” She petered out when Steve stepped closer to her, still leaving two feet between them. 

“Your words mean a lot to _me_.” He murmured. 

She let out a shuddering breath and nodded, “You’re awesome, Steve Rogers.” She shared a smile with him before she shifted away, her bladder now rioting. 

It was only when the she was sequestered with the door firmly locked behind her did Darcy finally let out a shuddering breath. From passing out in front of Tony-freaking-Stark’s lab to getting scared by Steve…maybe she really was a wreck.

 

 

             

 

 

             Steve waited until he heard the shower start before he rolled his shoulders to loosen the muscles and unclenched his fists. He couldn’t forget the terror in her eyes or the way she had avoided his gaze like a wounded animal, “Son of a bitch.” He muttered and wished he could throw something like Bucky or bellow like Thor. But he was stuck with this worthless rage and the knowledge that he not only failed her but for one minute she’d been afraid of him. _Him._  

There was a brief knock on the door before it was shoved open and though he knew who it was, he still shifted ever so slightly between the hallway and the living room, a breathing shield. 

“You found her.” Bucky stated strolling into the room with a black scowl.

Steve shrugged, keeping his eyes on the predatory Bucky with a dangerous glint in his eyes, “She was in Stark’s lab.” 

Bucky cursed, “He should leave her alone.” 

“It’s his mansion.” Steve pointed out. 

Bucky glanced at Steve, at the way he was positioned between him and Darcy, tensely feigning relaxation and forced himself to calm down. He couldn't help it that he was always angry when it came to that stupid girl, “She should be resting.”   
  
“She’s rested enough.” Steve retorted. 

“She’s still hurt.” Bucky bit out, rolling the rage from his shoulders. He folded himself on Steve’s couch and toed the Iron Man merchandise.

Steve sighed and decided protecting Darcy from Bucky was as stupid as trying to protect Bucky from himself and joined Bucky on the couch, “The more we coddle her the longer it’ll take for her to heal.” 

Bucky snorted, “And you believe that shit?”   
  
“No.” Steve smirked derisively, “But it doesn’t make it any less true…” Steve waited a full minute before hesitantly confessing, “She’s had another nightmare last night.” 

“One that drove her from her damn room, no less.” Bucky growled, “When does her training with Widow start?”

Steve shrugged, “When Natasha feels she’s fully healed.” 

Bucky nudged a plastic bowl, “Stark really thinks he can win her over with stuff?” He had the sudden mean urge to knock all of the red and gold items on the floor and crush them. Maybe he was having a bad morning; after all, waking up to find Darcy missing had definitely not helped but he was _bothered_ by the stuff Stark had bought Darcy. And he refused to wonder why. 

When the shower suddenly turned off, Bucky pushed himself to his feet, snagging an Iron Man pen and pocketing it, “I should get going.” 

Steve sighed wishing he could force Bucky to stay. Darcy was becoming very important to him and he didn’t want any distance between her and the most important person to him. But he’d finally gotten the real Bucky back, sure he was changed, _they_ were changed but he didn’t want to start demanding things from his best friend. Not yet. Maybe in another year or two but not now, “You’ll have to meet her eventually.” 

Bucky tapped the pile of Iron Man t-shirts and cleared his throat, “Not planning on today though.”

Steve watched his best friend stroll from his apartment and settled more comfortably on the couch, his eyes catching on the pile of t-shirts with a snort. On top of the t-shirts, instead of the Iron Man pen Bucky had been eyeing, lay a Winter Soldier necklace. Bucky had hated the idea of any Winter Soldier merchandise since joining the Avengers and Steve had always teased Bucky about girls wearing his emblem. His friend’s embarrassment and annoyance had always been priceless even if Steve secretly agreed with him. 

“Well I’ll be damned.” He murmured smirking at the knowledge that the Winter Soldier’s heart wasn’t ice after all.


	17. As we hold them in the palms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper adults and the Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Thank you to every single one of you that left a comment and made me feel so welcome! I was a bit antsy yesterday wondering if people lost interest or would be a tad annoyed, but that so wasn't the case. And since all the comments were so awesome and made me happy, I'm posting another chapter. I know, I wanted to save this chapter for tomorrow morning to give me time to write a few chapters ahead and maybe some one-shots I promised but damn, I'm too impatient. 
> 
> And to those not following my "Deleted Scenes" fic, a new chapter that coincides with this one is being posted over there as well. Thank you! 
> 
> Please enjoy...

**Chapter Seventeen**

**As we hold them in the palms**

 

 

 

Darcy yawned and stepped into the shower, with her teeth brushed and her bladder now quieted, she could finally enjoy the peaceful moment. It should be oddly disconcerting that she was in Captain America’s shower with him just down the hall but it was comforting instead. Even at the end of the world with death facing her, she’d always remember the peace she felt when Steve Rogers was near by. She hardly knew him but that didn’t quell the safeness she felt. 

She washed her tangled hair with Steve’s shampoo and only after she was done scrubbing her skin raw did she poke around his shower. She lifted a monochromatic and very simple soap before lathering her hands and bringing the bar to her nose to sniff. Her eyes widened before fluttering shut in bliss; sun cloaked forest after a rainstorm. She rolled her eyes, Steve smelled good but who knew his scent would turn her into a bard? 

There was a brief hum and Darcy immediately glanced at the ceiling, cursing when she scalded her eyes with the steaming hot water and began sputtering, “Damn it son of a bitch!” 

 _“Ms. Darcy.”_ Jarvis began, simultaneously embarrassed and amused. 

She shoved the bar of soap back in its home and quickly washed her eyes before reaching around the slate shower curtain to blindly fumble for a towel, “Dude, you really need to take some lessons on social cues and timing.” She scrubbed her eyes before replacing the towel back on the toilet bowl lid and stepped under the hot sprays to calm her frayed nerves, “Is it weird that we’re talking when I’m naked and showering? Are you spying on me? You’re not videotaping me are you because if you are and you’re streaming this online, I want sixty-percent and all a hundred percent ownership.” 

Weeks later, when she would tell some of the Avengers what Jarvis did next, none of them would believe her. Not even Tony. They’d all blame her lapse with reality on her _‘healing’_ and maybe it was because she wasn’t one hundred percent back on her feet just yet but damn it. Darcy Lewis was _always right_. And in that second, she could have sworn on Thor’s mew-mew that Jarvis almost snorted. An AI snorting with laughter. Perhaps she really was losing it. 

 _“I can assure you Ms. Darcy, that if I were to stream it online, you’d have to wrestle ownership away from Mr. Barton and Mr. Stark.”_ Jarvis drawled. 

Darcy sputtered with laughter, “Oh, you’re good, Jar Jar.” 

 _“Thank you, Ms. Darcy.”_  

“So, what’re you up to?” She began knowing she was wracking up the water bill with her shower but she couldn’t care at this point. Not when it felt so good. 

There was a slight embarrassment buried under contriteness, _“I am to inform you of your schedule, Ms. Darcy.”_  

“Schedule?” She parroted. 

 _“Indeed. You have—”_  

“But Jarvis, I’m not important enough to have a schedule!” She interrupted, alarmed at the mere prospect of it. 

And there was that snort of amusement again! _“May I begin, Ms. Darcy?”_ He drawled in stoic amusement. 

“You may.” She twisted the knobs closed, ending her wonderful affair, however brief, with Steve’s shower. 

 _“Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark have requested your company tomorrow morning for a meeting followed by—”_ Jarvis explained. 

Darcy squeaked, “What?” 

Jarvis calmly repeated, _“Ms. Potts would like to discuss the file that was discovered by Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Stark is adamant on attending as well. Now, after said meeting, your presence has also been requested by Agent—”_  

Darcy swallowed nervously and held up a hand in protest, “Stop, just wait or I’m going to faint.”  
  
 _“Would you like me to call for assistance, Ms. Darcy?”_ Jarvis nervously asked. 

“I would like a damn minute to collect myself.” She muttered before shaking her head to rid herself of the nervous energy that threatened to choke her, “Am I in trouble with Coulson?” Sure the prospect of facing both The Potts and The Tony Stark was downright terrifying but _nothing_ came to the sheer horror of facing an angry and disappointed Coulson. Last time that happened—no, she wouldn’t even think about it. If she had to face him tomorrow, she either needed to book a one way ticket to Tijuana or join the witness protection program. 

 _“Of course not, Ms. Darcy!”_ Jarvis’ almost affronted voice pressed, _“But you are indeed a very busy woman.”_

“So you’re saying my morning is all booked up?” She asked shrugging into the loose t-shirt before donning the navy sweatpants Steve had given her, “I can’t believe how professional I sound! Damn, colour me impressed!” 

 _“Now, Ms. Darcy—in regards to tomorrow morning’s meeting—”_  

“What am I going to wear?” She wailed, ripping the bathroom door open and all but hurling herself down the hallway. 

Steve shoved himself away from the couch shortly after Darcy’s muffled wail echoed to his ears and caught her just as she launched her babbling self at him, “Darcy? What’s wrong?” He demanded. 

She shook her head, wet locks sticking to her cheek until she frantically pried them off, “I have a meeting with Pepper Potts and Tony Stark tomorrow.” She said nervously before lowering her voice an octave, “And Coulson afterwards.” 

Steve tried not to laugh, he really did but seeing the harried look in Darcy’s chocolate eyes and the way she gnawed at her bottom lip at the mere mention of Coulson’s name, he chuckled, “You’ll be fine.” 

Darcy grabbed his arms and shook her head vehemently until Steve ordered her to stop, lest she sprain her neck, “What if—oh man, I don’t even know! You know it’s bad when even _I_ can’t speculate…I need to leave.” She released his arms and made a dash for the door before he stopped her, laughingly holding her back with a firm but gentle grip on her shoulder.

“Darcy, look at me.” He quietly ordered. She rolled her eyes but obeyed, “You faced down a team of mercenaries, facing the deadly trio will be nothing in comparison.” He wasn’t sure if he should have mentioned the mercenaries but when she rolled her eyes, he sighed in relief. 

“That’s because I knew the Avengers were coming for me.” She retorted before freezing, hopeful eyes staring up at him.

“Yes?” He asked worriedly because one thing he was learning where Darcy Lewis was concerned, was that innocent looks _always_ meant trouble. 

“It won’t be so bad if I have some Avengers with me.” She said quietly, hope lacing her words. 

Steve forced away the urge to roll his eyes; he’d wait a few more months before he would roll his eyes. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings—though he always made sure to roll his eyes in front of Stark, “We’re not going to Assemble for a meeting.” He said automatically. 

Darcy nodded, swallowing down disappointment. She knew she shouldn’t have asked because the thought was laughable. And she wouldn’t pout because Steve was right. Avengers didn’t assemble for meetings. And certainly not for her meetings. “Can you help me carry this stuff to my room?” She asked forcing a change of topic.

She wasn’t hurt that Steve was right. And she wasn’t disappointed that she would have to face Potts, Stark and Coulson by herself because he was right. She was an adult now, she could do this on her own. She didn’t want to, but she could. 

Steve nodded and handed her the pile of t-shirts with Bucky’s necklace on it before lifting the rest in his arms, his eyes worriedly darting to her. “Darcy—” He began, hating the way he had completely shut her down. When it came to her, why did he always screw up? 

She glanced up at him, a small smile on her lips, “Yes?” 

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly, stepping into the elevator beside her.

Darcy shook her head with a self-deprecating laugh, “I don’t know why you are, Steve. You’re right, it’d be kind of stupid if all of the Avengers escorted me to the meeting. I just thought—” She snorted to herself and stepped onto her floor—now a stale sight for her, “I guess you either have to be a villain or a hero to have a posse.”

Steve glanced at her and forced a smile, “I can get Thor to secure a cape for you.” 

“Nah, I’m still working on my villain costume.” She laughed when Steve threw her a frown. 

“You’re really going to fight us?” He teased and followed behind her as she led them both towards her room. 

Darcy shoved her door open, disappointed but also grateful none of the Avengers were lurking around. She needed time to think, even if yesterday she had complained about being lonely. But with the impending meetings tomorrow morning, she needed to get her adult head screwed back on and whenever the Avengers were around, she always seemed to wimp out. 

“Hell yeah.” She retorted and dumped the armful of t-shirts on her bed, motioning for Steve to do the same, “Thanks, Steve. Seriously.” 

After gently lowering everything on her bed, he studied her before nodding with a quiet sigh, “Darcy.” 

She shook her head, “I’ve noticed you’ve stopped calling me Ms. Darcy.” She commented with a large grin when Steve frowned, “And normally I’d count this a victory but now whenever you say my name, you sound like you’re in pain.” She mused. 

Realising she was pulling away, Steve forced a smirk, “Goodbye, Ms. Darcy. Let me know if you’re up to having company later?” 

She nodded with a salute, “See ya, Rogers.” 

Steve chuckled, “Now I know what Dr. Banner was talking about.” He muttered as he turned to leave. 

“Huh?” She asked, her attention already glued to the merchandise on the bed. 

“I don’t know what’s scarier. You wanting to be a villain or being mini-Tony Stark.” Steve grumbled shutting the door behind him.

“Did you say something?” Darcy asked again, this time ripping her attention to ask what Steve was mumbling about when she realised he’d already left, “Old people and their mumbling.” She snorted. 

She had already decided on their walk back to her room that she would leave wherever the hell this place was, it was for the best. How long could she mooch off of their kindness? And sure, they wouldn’t stop her, she knew that much so far, but there was one thing she hated as a child. Knowing she didn’t belong, that she was just there because she was too stupid to run away as a kid. And now it was happening all over again. Steve had just reminded her of that fact when he pointed out that the Avengers couldn’t come to her every whim. 

But she was smarter now. She would leave and wander until she found something that screamed _Darcy_ and she would carve a home for herself there. Something that was hers and could never be taken away. 

 “When did I get so maudlin?” Darcy groused and reached for a pendant that caught her eye, something that sorely stuck out in a sea of red and gold.

 

              

 

              Steve studied Darcy’s closed door, “Idiot.” He cursed to himself. He should have never opened his mouth and shut her down. Darcy had looked on the verge of giddiness at the mere thought of the Avengers escorting her tomorrow. 

Steve punched the elevator button with yet another curse. What was his reason any? That she had to face her fears on her own? Because even that sounded idiotic and the more he thought about it, he really did like the idea of being her escort. And he knew the others would too. Overall, he’d just clusterfucked everything and made Darcy feel like a heel. 

He pulled out his Starkphone and dialled the three people that would probably want to kick his ass for being an idiot when they found out. When they answered, he bit out with no preamble, “Get ready to assemble.” 


	18. Of our hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wall-E and meltdowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be posted a few days ago, and I have no other excuse (except that I'm starting another fic and am 3/4 into "The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo"). Thank you for all the comments (love them), the kudos (whoa, didn't expect that many) and general interest in this story (you are all so amazing). Please enjoy...

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Of our hands**

  
By midday, Darcy was near meltdown. She’d already googled flights to Tijuana, no thanks to Jarvis of course, since he had intercepted and shut down the search. And just when she had been about to call the FBI wondering if she met the criteria for the Witness Protection Program, a knock sounded at her door. But she still stood by her reasoning, Jarvis of course, had not; facing The Potts, The Tony Stark and later, Coulson…it was so very bad for someone’s health. 

“It’s open.” She called from her perch on her bed folding her laundry, which was usually non-existent but since meeting the Avengers, she had a growing closet full of clothing. Most of it had their emblems on it, but who cared? Why wear normal pants when you could wear Captain America pants? 

Bruce stuck his head through and glanced nervously around the room, “Am I interrupting?” He asked. 

She grinned and slid from the bed, motioning him in, “Of course not. Just folding laundry.” 

He nodded, “You know there’s machines and stuff for that.” 

She stared at him and then back at the pile of clothing, “I find out about this now?” She shook her head, “No, I can’t rely on that. When I’m on my own again—you’re all trying to spoil me.” She accused with a grin wanting Bruce to feel at ease with her. 

She’d never been alone in a room with him before, she’d always noticed—and she was sure Bruce noticed as well—that Coulson and Clint were always loitering around, even Natasha was starting to have the same habit. But for once, she had Dr. Bruce Banner to herself and she had no idea what to do with him. So she did what came naturally, she chattered. 

Darcy all but shoved Bruce in a chair as she flittered around the room, “So then, Thor grabbed mew mew and—” 

Bruce rubbed his face; he should’ve had a cup of tea before visiting. She seemed forcefully preoccupied and that made the other guy antsy…maybe he should have just stayed in the lab all morning. But he’d helped in the search, almost losing his composure twice, and had wanted to see her for some odd reason. But with her chatting incessantly—she really was the mini version of Stark. And he was _terrified_ at the thought. 

“What are you doing?” He asked interrupting her story of Thor ‘roasting’ pop-tarts as a prank the terrible two pulled on poor Dr. Foster. 

She glanced at him and then back at the bed, “I’m packing, Dr. Banner.” She said obviously wondering if all the science had finally broken him. 

He rolled his shoulders, “Why?” He asked forcing calm into his voice. 

Darcy studied him and lifted the suitcase before sliding it on the floor and jumped on the bed, patting the space beside her, “C’mon, Dr. Banner.”

His eyes flickered to the bed before turning back to the suitcase, “Why?” 

“I want to try this meditation trick Jar-Jar Binks was telling me about.” She closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply, making sure to exaggerate her breathing. 

Bruce smirked at her comical face, no doubt for his benefit and decided, if Darcy was going to make a fool of herself for his expense, he may as well join her, “Are you sure?” He asked wondering what would be the appropriate thing to do in this situation. 

She nodded and patted the space beside her and damn it, Bruce hesitantly sat on the bed, crossing his legs and closed his eyes, he was learning that appropriate and Avengers never went hand in hand. And especially not where Darcy was concerned. 

He followed her instructions and though he could feel the other guy raging against the leash, ever since he’d caught sight of the suitcase, he could feel them both calming. Darcy had that effect on him—not that he’d ever tell the others. “You leaving us, Darcy?” He asked forty minutes into their breathing exercise. 

Darcy opened one eye to peak at him, wondering if she should ignore his question. All Clint had told her about Bruce was that calming and sedate tones should be used but she realised after the first time of him accidentally walking in when her and Clint were watching _The Sound of Music_ and trying their hands at yodeling; that Bruce had nerves of steel. 

Mind you, she never faced the Green Guy but seeing how cool Bruce was, she decided to treat him like an alpha wolf. Be respectful but at all cost, do not touch his food. She never really got to test her theory out, so it was all conjecture. But her and Jarvis were keeping _very_ good logs of everything. At least, that’s what Jarvis kept telling her. 

She shrugged and closed her eye before deepening her breathing again, “I’ve got to go at some point, I mean, how long is Mr. Stark going to let me bum from him?” 

Bruce shook his head, how come he was always exasperatedly amused when Tony or Darcy were involved? “Tony will let you _bum_ from him for years, I think.” 

She shook her head, “Yeah, he probably would because he’s _awesome_ , don’t tell him I said that though but I came to New York with the intention of being independent, doing something for myself, you know? I’ve relied on Jane for so long and I don’t want to rely on anyone else.” 

Darcy didn’t want to say, _‘and be abandoned’_ because she didn’t have to. It was floating in the air between her and Bruce like some ugly reminder that she still had leftover issues from being forgotten one too many times as a child. 

“Destroy what you love before it destroys you?” Bruce mused. She nodded earning a long-suffering sigh from Bruce, “You know that’s not a healthy way to live, right?” 

“I know.” She said morosely but it didn’t make it any less true. 

“But I’m not going to lecture you since I know quite a few people that used to live like that—some that still do.” He said not adding that he was in the latter category. 

There was a lull in the conversation when they both concentrated on their breathing before Bruce asked, “You think they’re going to let you go?”

She snorted, “Of course, why would they stop me?” 

Bruce was about to tell her that she obviously didn’t know the group she was dealing with but decided that sometimes, people needed to see things with their own eyes to believe. “Let me know when you plan on telling them.”  
  
“Why?” She asked, curious at Bruce’s amused tone. 

“So I can hide out in the lab.” He replied dryly. 

_“My deepest apologies for the interruption—”_

“What’s up, Jar Jar Binks?” She asked giving up all pretences that she was actually meditating; by the way Bruce was fidgeting, she gathered he was done as well. 

_“You have some deliveries, Ms. Darcy.”_ Jarvis explained. 

“Huh?” She asked getting up from the bed to open the door. Bruce cast a wary glance at the door but stood up to join her as well. “Whoa.” She whispered as miniature robots drove by depositing large boxes near her bed before streaming back out of her room, “Wall-E?” She asked catching sight of a yellow bot. 

Bruce grinned, “That was after we watched Wall-E for movie night.” He explained as the fifth and last robot dropped a white box by the bed and zoomed out. 

Darcy had watched the large commotion with a slack jaw but when the yellow bot zoomed past her, she stepped into the hallway, her eyes wide, “Wall-E!” She called wondering if she could steal a robot—no, Tony Stark had already been too kind. She highly doubted she could steal a robot and actually escape from Iron Man. 

Bruce shook his head before turning to look at the haphazardly piled boxes, “You really are Stark’s kid.” He muttered. 

“Did you say something?” She asked stepping back into her room and following his gaze. 

“Nope.” He shook his head and toed one of the boxes, “Are you going to open that?”

She glanced at him with a grin; who knew a good way to calm Dr. Banner down was with surprises. She’d make a note to remember that, “Jar Jar, what are we looking at?” 

Jarvis’ apologetic voice replied, _“I am forbidden to tell you, Ms. Darcy.”_  

She shrugged, “You take one, I take one.” She said before handing Bruce a large white box before grabbing one for herself. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, his fingers already tugging the box open. 

She grinned and ripped hers open with a ‘whoa’, “Are you serious? Clothing?” 

“I don’t think this is clothing.” Bruce commented showing the items in his box. 

“Holy Thor—that’s…” Her eyes bulged and she threw her box on the bed before reaching for another one. 

“Make-up.” Bruce replied and gently placed the open box on the bed before grabbing the box from Darcy and prying it open.

“Designer make-up.” She retorted, “I don’t think I can open my eyes any wider. Look!” She showed him the contents of this box. 

“Hair supplies?” He asked, “At least my box has clothes in them.” 

She glanced in his, “I couldn’t afford that in a year!” She dropped her box on the bed, contents rolling out, “I can’t—I feel like I’m Julia Roberts in _Pretty Woman_.” 

“Except for Richard Gere and the prostitution.” Bruce dryly commented. 

She grinned at him, “Jar Jar, I can’t accept this so maybe—” 

_“Ah, yes Ms. Darcy—I’m to tell you to ‘shut up and let other people care for you’. Their words and not mine, of course.”_ Jarvis explained. 

She snorted, “Yeah because you’ve never told me to shut up.” 

_“Of course not, Ms. Darcy.”_  

“Should I tell Dr. Banner about that time when we were watching _Home Alone_ and you—” 

_“Excuse my interruption, Dr. Banner.”_

Bruce glanced from a grinning Darcy to the ceiling; he’d only ever heard Jarvis sound embarrassed around Tony…he really needed to get out of here or else he was going to start wondering if the Avengers could have a sidekick. 

“And anyway, Steve would never tell you to tell me to shut up.” She huffed, “Are you leaving?” She asked watching Bruce inch closer to the door. 

He nodded, scratching his ear, “Uh…yeah, I think you’ve got this under control.” 

“You’re going to miss the cheesy eighties music and make-over montage.” She offered. 

Bruce shook his head, smothering his laugh under his hand, “Thanks but I hear my lab calling me.” 

She nodded sagely, “Science calls. Thanks for spending the afternoon with me, Dr. Banner.”  
  
He stopped; his foot already passed the threshold before he turned around to study her. Darcy bustled around the bed, her attention on opening the rest of the boxes and aweing at the contents. “You don’t have to thank me for hanging out with you, Darcy.” He began.

She stopped and glanced at him, “Is this going to be one of those ‘you’re awesome and everyone likes you’ lectures? Because I’ve got to tell you, I don’t think you can beat Thor on that one.” 

He smothered another grin, “What about the self-esteem one?” 

She shook her head sadly, “Nope, Coulson wins at that one.” 

“Do I get anything to lecture about?” He teased. 

Darcy glanced at his face before cracking a grin, realising that the always-serious Dr. Banner had a mischievous side to him. She liked that, “Maybe meditation and tea?” 

He winced, “I’ll find something else.” 

“Great, another lecture.” She muttered under her breath. 

Bruce peaked at the suitcase strewn on the floor and rolled his shoulders, turning to leave, “And Darcy?”

“Hmm?” She asked popping a lid from a perfume bottle off. 

“You can call me Bruce, you know.” He said before leaving. 

Darcy stared after him, “Will I ever understand these Avengers?” She asked aloud. 

_“Would you like an answer to that, Ms. Darcy?”_ Jarvis’ voice broke through.

She rolled her eyes and sprayed herself once with the perfume before reaching for the pendant underneath all of the boxes and clothing, “You know, Jar Jar, you’re a lot sassier than I remember you to be.”  
  
 _“I highly doubt that, Ms. Darcy.”_

 

 

 

 

 

           

            Bruce shook his head and closed the door firmly shut behind him, should he tell the others about Darcy packing to leave or wait it out? When he first joined the Avengers, he would have waited it out on the sidelines but now, he wasn’t so sure. He pulled out his Starkphone and called the only person he knew who wouldn’t shoot the messenger, “Hey, I’ve got something to tell you. My lab at four?” 

He pressed the elevator button and waited, listening to the chatter with an exasperated smirk, “Yes, I know but—” 

The elevator doors opened and Clint stepped from them, glancing at Bruce with a nod, “She like everything okay?” He interrupted. 

Bruce sighed, of course Clint would interrupt, this is the same guy that once interrupted a time sensitive experiment because he had a question about dinner. The experiment didn’t survive the twenty-questions and Clint almost didn’t either. But after Tony calming the other guy down, Bruce had finally answered Clint about the curry. Yes, it was going to be spicy and no, he wouldn’t just make rice like last time. 

“She mentioned _Pretty Woman_.” Bruce explained. 

Clint grinned and stalked away, “See you at dinner, Doc!” 

Bruce sighed, “I need to meditate…no, not with you!” He retorted into the phone, “Well, I was always for building a nest on the tip of the tower but you kept mentioning aesthetics and I lost interest.” He stepped into the elevator and glanced up, watching Clint whistle towards Darcy’s room.

 

 

 

  

 

 

            “Okay, so here’s the issue. One suitcase and all this clothing…I can’t seriously keep all this though, right?” She asked, “Jar Jar, are you even listening to me?” 

There was a slight pause before Jarvis explained, _“Mr. Barton will probably have answers for you, Ms. Darcy.”_

She glanced up as the door swung open and had enough grace to kick her suitcase under the bed, “Don’t you ever knock?” 

Clint shrugged and jumped on the bed, “Knocking is for guests.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes and shuffled around the room, wondering where the hell she would put all her new clothes, “And you’re not?” 

Clint gasped in feign exasperation, “See if I help you build that fort we were talking about.” 

“Aw, c’mon, Clint, I was only joking!” She teased, “Did you help with this travesty?” She asked motioning to the new items littered around her room. 

He shrugged, “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah, of course but I can’t keep all this—” She began. 

Clint sat up, playing with a lipstick container, “So you’re going to reject our love?” 

“Love? What? No, of course not—” She began. 

Clint glanced at her with a snort, freezing when his eyes caught sight of something so terrifying, he dropped the lipstick and slowly stood up, “What the hell is that?” He growled, stalking towards her. 

“Clint?” Darcy asked growing terrified as the seconds ticked by. She glanced around the room for whatever had angered him so but saw nothing. 

He didn’t speak, barely even breathed as he neared her, his green eyes cold and cruel, “Damn it.” He muttered. 

Darcy stepped away from him, looking around for something to defend herself, “Jar Jar?” 

_“I have notified Ms. Romanoff and Captain Rogers.”_ Jarvis explained, _“May I offer you a suggestion?”_  

“Facing against Mr. Terminator over here? Sure!” She exclaimed, stumbling behind a large chair to put some distance between her and Clint who seemed to be having a meltdown as he glared at her, “Do humans even malfunction?” She forcefully joked. 

_“The lamp will be good enough protection should Mr. Barton get too close.”_ Jarvis said. 

She nodded and slowly moved towards the lamp and decided, she faced a killer mercenary; she could easily face a crazy-eyed Clint. But when she neared the lamp, Clint swooped in and lifted her in his arms and though she knew Clint was her friend, she still shrieked in fright. 

“Stop wiggling!” Clint ordered.

“Let me go, you…psycho!” She shouted trying to find a pressure point in his steely neck. 

“Clint!” A voice demanded from the doorway. 

“Barton, let her go!” Another voice bellowed. 

She glanced over Clint’s shoulders as he tried wrestling with her, “Steve! Natasha!” 

Natasha slid behind Clint, “Let her go.” She quietly commanded. 

Steve glanced at them before decided to rip Darcy from Clint’s arms, “Has something happened? Why is he like this?” Steve demanded from a pale Darcy. 

“I don’t know he saw something and went bat crap crazy.” She shoved at Clint’s shoulders before realising that though he was holding her tightly, he wasn’t hurting her, “Hold on.” She told the other two before forcing her body to relax despite the terror swimming in her veins, “Clint, you’ve got to let me go before Natasha rips your face off.” She quietly said, following his gaze to her feet, “Are you fucking kidding me?” She shouted in Clint’s face. 

Natasha and Steve followed Clint’s gaze as Darcy began slapping at Clint’s shoulders, “You’re scaring me over my slippers! Dalton, what is _wrong_ with you!” 

“If you stop moving, woman, I can take them off of you!” Clint shouted. “Stop. Wiggling!” 

Natasha shared a look with Steve and sighed, the last time she had faced Clint going out of his mind, it was when Thor’s brother had attacked New York and it still brought up bad memories. “Clint, put her down.” She said quietly, suddenly exhausted. 

“No, you’re going to hit me.” Clint complained.

“Stop using Darcy as a shield.” Steve ordered.

 Clint stepped away from the two Avengers with Darcy still in his arms, “Way to betray me, Jarvis.” 

_“My apologies Mr. Barton, however may I remind you that Ms. Darcy was severely distressed?”_ Jarvis coolly said. 

Darcy glared at Clint, waving the other two away, “If you don’t mind, I’d like a moment alone with Clint.” 

Steve saw the large scowl on Darcy’s face and smirked, “I’ll leave you two alone.” He turned to Natasha, “False alarm.”  
  
She nodded and stalked behind Steve, “Are you sure you’re okay?” She asked Darcy. 

“Don’t leave me with her.” Clint complained trying to duck from under Darcy’s poking and cursing. 

“Bucky is waiting to have _a word_ with you in the hall when you’re done.” Natasha said sweetly before closing the door behind them. 

“So now you made me call the two coolest people I know because you scare me shitless with your crazy eyes and carry me around like a sack of flour over _my slippers!_ ” Darcy finished in a shriek.

“I was trying to get you to stay still so I can rip them off your feet!” Clint winced before returning her scowl, “I got you Hawkeye slippers!” 

“Clint, put me down so I can properly yell at you.” She closed her eyes to calm herself. 

“No.” 

“Clint.” She warned. 

He sighed and gently lowered her to the ground before shielding himself from her slaps, “You’re wearing Iron Man pants too!” He accused in a shout. 

“Your point?” She said in a shout of her own. 

“Hawkeye is better than Iron Man!” 

Darcy tried staying mad but after the adrenaline draining from her body over a stupid false alarm, she couldn’t help the laughs that escaped her, “You’re so crazy.” 

“Where’d he put the rest of the Hawkeye gear?” He demanded snooping around her room. 

Darcy dashed after Clint, laughing but still trying to hold onto her anger, “You really scared me, Clint.” 

He glanced at her, his hard face softening as he closed the distance between them, “I’m sorry, okay?” She nodded as he briefly hugged her, “But it’s seriously bothering me. I need to rid this room of all Iron Man gear and restore it back to its natural balance.” 

“Get out of here, you geek!” She laughed and shoved him closer to the door. 

He studied her, “Please, at least for me, get rid of those slippers.”

“I’m loyal to none.” She said sagely. 

“Then you can be bought, right?” He teased with a laugh as she shoved him from her room, “I’m only letting you kick me out!” 

She slammed the door on his face, “I know and thank you!” 

Darcy stepped away from the door but froze when she heard muffled curses and a loud thump, “Clint?” She called, her hand grasping the doorknob. 

“Fine.” His voice wheezed. 

_“Ms. Darcy, may I remind you that there is a marathon of John Hughes about to start?”_ Jarvis calmly said before turning the television on, distracting her from the thumps in the hallway. 

“Oh right, thanks Jar Jar!” She grinned and glanced down at her Iron Man slippers with a shake of her head, “I swear that man is so crazy, I’m surprised he’s not a villain. Maybe he can join my team.” She muttered as she crouched by her bed and pulled out the suitcase.

She flipped it open and pulled out the Hawkeye slippers and even though she shouldn’t change them, mostly on principle of Clint having a meltdown, she tugged off the Iron Man slippers and exchanged them for the Hawkeye ones before closing her suitcase again. She’d thank whoever had bought her all of the new clothes, makeup and hair supplies tomorrow and maybe even convince them that she couldn’t rightfully keep it, she was already too indebted to them all. 

Darcy spent the remainder of the night finishing the sushi Natasha had sent her earlier in the day and getting an outfit ready for her meetings the next morning. She was nervous but she knew in order for her to start afresh, she was going to have to close this one—however briefly awesome and short—chapter of her life.

 


	19. A bullet in the gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited meeting and Sparky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This chapter has been kicking around the depths of my computer for so long--I've finally decided to post it. I just have a few things I've been meaning to say these past few chapters. 
> 
> One: Thank you to every reader, new and old. The only reason I write this damn thing is because of all of you. Since I already know the ending, I've grown tired of this fic but am continuing it for all of you. Seriously, thank you so very much.
> 
> Two: In regards to updating, I've said it before, this fic isn't my priority. I have *so* many other things on my plate that this fic always falls to the bottom of the list, so thank you for having patience in waiting for updates. 
> 
> Three: Please remember that fanfic authors aren't being paid to write, they write in their spare time and have lives of their own. Sure, it'd be pretty damn awesome to devote 100% of my time to this fic and one-shots but I can't. So to the ones who have left rude and disparaging comments and messages about the updates, or lack thereof, and snide remarks about pairings, please note: you are not helping the overall process of me updating. In fact, you leaving a rude comment is going to do the reverse effect on me. This is a rare occurrence though but I still wanted to get that off my chest. 
> 
> Four: To the readers (pretty much all of you) that have left fantastic comments, please ignore all that ^, you've been fantastic and so welcoming and I'm very thankful for having all of you as readers. 
> 
> Five: Can you believe the kudos I have on this beast? I honestly only expected maybe 20 readers (if I was lucky) and maybe 30 kudos (if I'm being generous) but whoa, I got so many kudos! I wanted to write one-shots as a celebration for reaching kudo milestones but I don't know what all of you want to read. So I'm opening up the suggestion board! If you have a one-shot/scene/idea you'd like to throw at me, I'm open to suggestions (please note though that I may take a while in writing since I'm stressed about school and work and life in general). I shall endeavour to do my utmost best. 
> 
> Now, if you've managed to read this novel length note, thank you! I'm currently working on the next chapter, so I shall see all of you soon. Thank you again so much, please enjoy...

 

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A bullet in the gut**

* * *

 

 

Darcy smoothed down her polka-dotted chiffon blouse with its gloriously seductive high collar and stared at herself in the reflection, “Not too shabby, Darce.”

“Ms Darcy.” Jarvis interrupted.

She glanced up at the ceiling and nodded, “I know—can’t be late for my first meeting and all.” Her eyes flicked to her reflection once more before she left the bathroom, closing the door behind her. “Let’s do this, Jar Jar Binks.”

“I’m at your complete disposal, Ms Darcy.” He promised with a calm she wished she could feel.

Grinning, she leaned against her bed for support as she slid her feet in a pair of real Louboutin stilettos before straightening. “Is it weird that I’m best friends with an AI?” She asked aloud before realising, yes, it really was weird, “Because I’m pretty sure only weirdoes have AIs as friends.”

“I’ll be sure to relay that opinion to Mr Stark.” Jarvis’ amused voice commented.

She closed the door to her room and sauntered down the hallway, “Is the elevator on the first right or first left?”

“Right.”

“Thanks and I meant it in a totally good way.” She explained with a smirk.

“Naturally, Ms Darcy.” If Jarvis could have snorted right then and there, she was pretty sure he would have.

She waited impatiently for the elevator and kept reminding herself that this meeting with The Potts was pretty much overdue since technically it was scheduled the day after her attack. But being Darcy, she just had to do things differently and out of order, she guessed.  
The elevator door opened and she stepped in, not bothering to punch the floor’s number since Jarvis had already done it for her.

“Thanks.” She said quietly, her nerves slowly getting the best of her. She had nothing to fear, she knew that but every time she kept trying to tell that to her growing anxiety, her stomach rolled.

She leaned against the far wall of the elevator and was just about to close her eyes as the elevator doors were sliding shut when a hand shot through the space with a curse, “Jarvis, you’re supposed to stop the doors from pinching my hand.” Clint complained, sliding into the elevator with a grin.

“My…apologies, Mr Barton. I was unaware of your presence.” Jarvis chastised and Darcy, nerves and all, couldn’t help but grin.

“I don’t need a lecture, Jarvis. I already got one.” He motioned to his black eye.

Darcy frowned, “Did you walk into a wall?”

Clint snorted and sidled beside her to lean against the elevator wall, “You can say something like that.”

“Was that for going Terminator on me yesterday?” She mused.

He side-eyed her, “I was taken aback by your sudden but inevitable betrayal.”

She smirked, “When it comes to slippers, I have no loyalty. I’m a villain, remember?” Clint rolled his eyes, “Does it hurt?” She asked suddenly motioning to his bruised face.

He studied her and his grin only got wider, “Well, Darcy, who knew you cared.”

“Shut up.” She retorted turning to face the elevator doors as it eased to a stop.

The doors opened, revealing Steve leaning against the wall with arms crossed over his chest, “Steve.” She nodded, her brows furrowed.

He smiled, “You look lovely, Darcy.”

She returned his smile, “Thanks. You look pretty good yourself.” She glanced from his casual suit to Clint’s, “Why the penguin outfits?” She asked.

Clint shared a look with Steve, “She’s not the brightest.”

Steve opened his mouth to defend Darcy even though Clint was only teasing but froze when Darcy stepped on Clint’s foot with hers, “Say that again and I’ll make that black eye look like a lipstick smear.”

“I’d pay heed if I were you.” A husky voice joined them from around the corner.

Darcy glanced around and grinned wider, “Hi, Natasha.”

Natasha, in a black pencil skirt and grey blouse smiled at Darcy, “Did you sleep well?”

Clint nudged Steve, “Why does Tasha get a bigger smile than us?”

Darcy glanced over her shoulder at Clint, “Because Natasha doesn’t go around lifting people just to take their slippers off.”

“It was the only way for you to stop squirming!” Clint exclaimed.

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced around the cream hallway, “We should go.”

Darcy nodded and stepped away from the group, “Sorry for delaying all of you.”

Clint snorted, “Wow, you really are dumb, aren’t you?”

Natasha glanced at Clint with a quirked brow, “Say it louder so Bucky can hear you.”

“I already heard him.” A dark voice replied from the end of the hallway.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all of you.” Darcy muttered, startled by the newcomer. She glanced at him and returned his scowl, he was the angst ridden-cigarette smoking stranger she had almost befriended on her first days at Stark Industries and he was dangerously attractive even now…not that she really noticed.

Darcy ripped her gaze from the scowling man in a black suit, hair neatly combed back in a ponytail to smile at the others, “I’d love to stay and chat but I’m going to be late for a meeting.”

Clint reached for Darcy’s arm but stopped when he caught Steve’s slight shake of the head, “What?” He muttered.

Steve motioned to a glowering Bucky with a smirk, “Go ahead then.”

“No thanks.” Clint moved slightly, making sure Natasha was between him and Bucky. Since last night, he was going to stay clear of the Winter Soldier until he stopped being so damn prickly.

“Darcy—” Natasha began.

Darcy shook her head and stepped away from them and hesitantly walked towards the scowling man obstructing her way, “Excuse me.” She said quietly, unable to meet his gaze so instead she settled for staring at his bristly chin.

“What?” He growled wondering why the stupid woman wouldn’t meet his gaze.

“You’re in my way.” She bit out, her good mood slowly souring.

He stepped aside and she passed but stopped to glance at him over her shoulder, “Did you quit?” She asked suddenly remembering back to their first meeting.

He frowned at her, “Yes.”

She nodded, “Good.” And turned on her heels to walk to the door at the other end of the corridor. She could feel all of their gazes burning into her back but she kept her head held high and kept walking. No wonder Steve had turned her down, he should have just told her that they had meetings too but it really wasn’t any of her business.

She reached for the doorknob but ripped her hand back when a gloved hand had reached over her shoulder to grasp it, “Did you really think we wouldn’t escort you?” The stranger asked, his breath whispering in her ear.

“Let her breathe, Bucky.” Steve admonished.

Bucky pulled away but kept his gloved hand on the doorknob, “Any time I can be a part of a posse, I’m in.” Clint explained from behind them, totally immersed in enjoying the show.

Darcy turned around and glanced all of them, tenderness threatening to make her eyes water and damn it, she spent all morning doing her make-up. She was not going to cry. She turned to Bucky and any threatening tears quelled when she found him scowling at her, “What?” She demanded.

His eyes flicked down her face to her neck before meeting her gaze, “Nothing.”

She snorted and turned back to the door, waiting impatiently. Bucky studied the back of her head, her hair twisted in a knot before shaking his head, “Stupid woman.” He muttered twisting the doorknob open.

Darcy straightened her shoulders making sure to jab her elbow hard in his stomach before stepping into the room, gulping when Pepper Potts pushed away from the large mahogany table.

Everything about her was pristine and immaculate, her red hair shone perfectly like she was the embodiment of a hair commercial, her pantsuit white and blinding under the lights; dear Thor, Darcy really was a plebeian compared to her.

Pepper stepped around the large boardroom table and closed the distance between them with a large smile, “I should have known.” Darcy returned the smile though confusion still shone in her eyes, “I was told they would be here.” Pepper clarified.

Darcy glanced over her shoulder and realised with happy dismay that the four Avengers were right behind her within finger’s reach, “Back up.” She mouthed before turning back to smile at Pepper, “Will that be okay?”

Pepper nodded, “The only thing I’m annoyed with is that I owe Agent Coulson five dollars.”

There was a snort of laughter behind Darcy before she glanced over her shoulder and shot Clint a glare. He shook the laughter off and stood straighter immediately. “Please, have a seat.” Pepper motioned towards a black chair adjacent to the head of the table.

Darcy waited until Pepper sat down before she too lowered herself in the plush black chair, “Now, this meeting is long overdue. I am very happy you’ve recovered, Darcy. Has everyone been treating you right?” Pepper asked, her eyes flicking behind Darcy.

She knew without even looking the four Avengers or should she say, the four troublemakers, were probably leaning against the wall but Darcy would wait before she’d smile. Now was clearly not the time for teasing or smiles, “Everyone has been so kind, especially Mr Stark.”

Pepper waved away the comment and handed Darcy a tan dossier file, “We won’t let him know you’ve said that, after all, we can’t let Tony have a bigger head than he already does.”

Another snort sounded from behind Darcy and this time, she didn’t bother looking around. She tilted her head slightly and immediately a cough and apology followed suit. She nodded once and turned back to smile politely at Pepper who was studying her, “Interesting.”

“I’m sorry for making you wait to have this meeting and I would have loved to have it under any other circumstance.” Darcy said suddenly.

Pepper leaned back in the black chair, “I don’t know, I think a lot of good things have come from that night.” Pepper stopped and shook her head once before continuing, “My apologies for sounding crass, what I meant was, at least good came from it.”

Darcy nodded, “Yes it did.”

“Now, let’s get down to business, shall we?” Pepper opened her own dossier and Darcy followed suit, “Now, what were you planning on telling me during our scheduled meeting before?”

“A few things.” Darcy waited for Pepper to nod her assent before continuing, “I was given a task that I was not qualified for—”

“A task you did exceptionally well though.” Pepper interrupted.

“Thank you.” Darcy smiled before continuing, “Let me rephrase that, I shouldn’t have been given a task to allocate charity funds to organisations that I thought was acceptable. I wasn’t properly trained on the protocol or how deep of a scope I would need when deciding on organisations.”

“May I interrupt?” Pepper asked and continued when Darcy nodded, “The problem I have here is that you did a job that only one other person, who is now dead, could do. And I don’t want to speak ill of the deceased, but what you did far surpassed what your predecessor ever did in his tenure. The issue I have is a few things. One,” Pepper held up one finger, “why was such an important job given to someone—”

There was a slight chill in the air and unease, a slithering shuffle of rising tension behind Darcy and she shivered. A warning cough added to the sudden tense mêlée and Pepper did nothing but look amused, “Calm down, everyone. If you had let me continue—someone who was just hired without proper training.”

Another finger went up, “Two, there were no measures put in place, and I’m sure this falls to the executives and myself, that no board or systemic checklists existed prior to all of this. Money was simply given to organisations with little to no documentation.” Pepper rifled through the dossier and threw a stapled stack of papers in the middle of the table in disgust, “Our auditors know we sent millions to the point it’s almost embarrassing to organisations that should never have passed rigor or don’t exist any longer.”

Darcy could feel the tension rising as each finger went up. The third finger shot up, “Three, up until this point, the legal department had handled all of our charity funding and money allocation. It fell within their realm and we saw no reason for the creation of a separate department to handle what legal could easily do in their sleep. But I was wrong.”

During Pepper’s talk, Darcy had reached over and grasped the booklet, quickly rifling through it, “May I?”

Pepper nodded, “Go ahead.”

Darcy hadn’t wanted to add anything further to Pepper’s rant, she could tell the redhead was growing angrier and angrier with each passing word but she couldn’t help it. She was Darcy Lewis, clueless idiot who never knew when to quit, after all. “Why wasn’t this flagged early on?”

Pepper scowled, “That is yet another flaw in the system.”

Darcy flicked more vigorously through the file, “This organisation…” Darcy reached into her dossier and noticed with coldness seeping into her fingertips that it was the same dossier she had hidden in her mattress and it was blood-stained. She reminded herself she could always be unnerved later, “Uses the same address as quite a few of them but their names changed.” She laughed mirthlessly, “They were so lazy near the end.”

Pepper shifted, a scowl now a permanent fixture between her brows, “Which is why, excuse my language, I’m so pissed off. We let this go for too long. We just handed money to fraudulent organisations. And it almost cost you your life.”

“Wait, so you’re not mad at her?” Clint’s voice demanded from behind Darcy.

Darcy’s eyes widened and she bit her tongue to keep from laughing when there was a ‘shut up’, ‘idiot,’ and curses following Clint’s exclamation before he meekly apologised, “Of course not.” Pepper assured.

“We almost cost Darcy her life doing something our loyal employees should have done.” Pepper studied Darcy, sadness replacing the scowl, “I’m so sorry, Darcy Lewis. For everything.” Pepper finished in a whisper.

Darcy swallowed down the rising tide of emotion that threatened to snap her control she was already so desperately trying to hold onto, “How were you to know, Ms Potts?”

Pepper sighed and shook her head, “Thankfully everyone was in time to save—”

The doors to the boardroom swung open and Darcy could have sworn she heard rock music echo faintly as The Tony Stark, billionaire extraordinaire waltzed in, “Why so gloomy, Pepper?” He smirked glancing around the room, “I feel like you’re all filming a melodrama or something. Why wasn’t I invited? Did I even get a script?”

Pepper blinked and forced a smile, letting Tony kiss her on the forehead as he settled himself beside her. She’d long given up on trying to tell Tony not to kiss her during business. She had finally admitted defeat when Tony had tried to get her to climb up on the boardroom table during one of their bi-annual board meetings. Only Tony had been amused.

“Alright, I’ve waited way too long in the hall like you told me to, Pepper.” He complained turning his attention to a gaping Darcy, “Well, Melons, what do you think?” He glanced behind her and his eyes widened, his hands lifting in the air pacifyingly, “Whoa, I meant that endearingly. Like… sweet-cakes or is that sweet-cheeks?”

Darcy bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing, “We didn’t get that far, Tony.” Pepper muttered turning back to an amused Darcy, “Now, what I was supposed to ask you was if—”

Tony sighed and leaned forward in the chair, “Come work for us.” Pepper kicked him under the table and he winked at her, “You’re taking too long, I’m impatient, hungry and I have an experiment I want to show Bruce.”

“Then go and let the adults talk.” Pepper retorted.

“Whoa, fighting words.” Tony grinned, his gaze zeroing in on Darcy, “So, what do you think?”

She shook her head, “Not too sure what I’m even supposed to be thinking about.”

Tony blinked, “Oh, I like that. We’re offering you a position, which I would totally take if I were you, to form the Maria Stark Charity Fund Allocation department, working title obviously.”  
She glanced from Pepper to Tony, “You’ll be doing everything you did before—” Pepper explained.

“Without the corruption, shitty work atmosphere and you get to work alone. Now, I don’t know about you, but I love working alone. I have the best conversations.” He smiled, “You should hear me, it’s pure brilliance every moment.”

There was a snort from behind her and Tony frowned, “Captain, that was not appreciated.” He turned back to Darcy, “So what do you say?”

“Maybe she should hear my offer first.” A familiar husky voice added from the doorway of the boardroom.

Tony threw his hands up in exasperation, “Jarvis, I thought I told you to bar all visitors, especially Shield Agents!”

“My apologies, sir.” Jarvis did not sound at all apologetic, Tony thought with a grimace.

“Sorry to ruin your moment, Mr Stark.” Coulson nodded glancing once at the four Avengers leaning against the wall behind Darcy before taking the empty chair beside Pepper.

Tony caught Darcy’s eyes, “Listen to me, take the job. It’s a good job. Free food, you even get a killer apartment and I heard the landlord,” He whistled, “is sexy as hell.”

Agent Coulson pulled out an envelope from the inside of his suit jacket, “Now, Darcy, you and I know each other much longer than—”

“Is he doing the car salesman routine?” Tony asked aghast, “He can’t do that!”

Pepper patted his hand, “Hush and let me hear what he’s offering so we can counter offer.”

“I love when you’re conniving.” Tony smiled.

Darcy was so out of her element, she was starting to wonder had she really ever known what her element was? First Pepper had apologised with such emotion that it had taken her every ounce of strength not to wail, then Tony had waltzed in and proceeded to floor Darcy with awe and hilarity. Then Coulson comes strolling in, obviously with less fashion and flair, but still as flabbergasting. She probably looked like a gaping fish out of water but she couldn’t help it, she was so overwhelmed.

“As I was saying, it’d be a privilege to work with you, Darcy.” He handed her the envelope across the table.

She opened it and unfolded the three papers, her eyes widening as she read them, “What are you reading? Can I see? We can up Agent, Darcy.” Tony asked with growing impatience and though he refused to ever admit it, he may or may not have been nervous.

“You want me to join Shield?” She asked with shock, her gaze flying up to meet Coulson’s.

This time, there was a much louder shift behind Darcy that even Coulson glanced behind her with a slight frown, “You may take up your objections with me later.” He said coolly.

“But you said I was always a hassle.” She muttered.

“With your technological skills, you’d be an asset.” He retorted forcing away the smirk.

“Would I have to train and kick ass?” She asked suddenly.

Tony studied her in dawning horror; she really wasn’t going to take the job offer was she? Had he really underestimated Agent? He gripped Pepper’s hand and forced himself to calm down. He could teach her how to kick ass, he’d even build Darcy her very own suit...not that he’d tell anyone about it.

“No, you would be a part of our tech department.” He replied instantly.

“Do I get room and board?”

“No.”

“Do I get a cat-suit?”

“No.”

“Can I still hack on my free time?”

“We ask that you don’t.”

“What are the hours?”

“Eight to four, nine to five, ten to six, or one to nine. You can choose.”

“Do I work with others?”

“Yes.”

“Entry level?”

“For now.”

“May I speak to my escorts, please? In private.” She added when the three made no move to get up.

Tony glared at Agent, “I’ll get up when you do.”

Coulson lifted a brow and leaned farther in his chair, “Since this is your building, Mr Stark, I’m sure you would be offended if I stood up and left first.”

“How about we leave her to decide,” Pepper glanced at Darcy, “what is right and wrong for her.” She finished glancing at Coulson.

“How subtle, Pepper.” Tony rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be ushered from the room. Only because Pepper was also ushering Agent along with him, a hand on each of their arms.

“Five minutes.” Tony called over his shoulder as the doors shut with a loud click behind him.

Darcy turned around in her chair and stood up on shaky legs. She brushed the non-existent wrinkles from her skirt giving herself time to think, “I don’t know what the hell just happened.”

Clint whooped and high fived a less than thrilled Natasha, “Looks like you’ve got some job offers.”

She shook her head and allowed herself to be surrounded by the four of them, “But…what?”

“That was a little confusing, wasn’t it?” Steve smirked feeling proud, elated and worried all at once. He patted Darcy on the shoulder before Clint shoved his hand away and began pounding Darcy’s shoulders with a beaming grin until Bucky glanced at Clint. Clint swallowed and dropped his hand in mid-slap.

“What should I do?” Darcy asked herself rolling her suddenly sore shoulders.

Clint opened his mouth to reply when Bucky shot him yet another warning glare, “It’s up to you.” Bucky muttered.

Darcy glanced at all of them, “Give me the pros and cons.”

“The pros for working for Tony is…answering to Tony, great perks and benefits. The cons…working for Tony Stark.” Steve said.

“If you work for Shield, you’re working for a government agency. Stark Industries is private and has been quite loud about not bending to governmental pressures.” Natasha added wishing she had the right to add that Darcy was better off working with Stark. Darcy had a better chance of not turning out like her.  
“But all of you work for Shield.” Darcy said pointed out.

Clint glanced at all of them, “I like working for Coulson but keep in mind, I only work for Coulson. The moment that chain of command is broken, I’m a free agent. And I must admit, I wouldn’t hesitate to join ranks with Stark, officially and unofficially.”

Steve shifted on his feet, “I’m not comfortable working for Shield, Darcy. But because Coulson is there, I’ll obey the orders I think are right.”

Darcy turned to Natasha and she finally allowed herself to give Darcy her opinion, “Shield is shady, and I don’t want you caught up in all of that. They won’t tell you anything other than the orders you’re given and you won’t work with Coulson.”

This time, Darcy turned to Bucky, “Well?”

He glanced at all of them, “As far as I’m concerned, Shield is no better than where I came from.” Natasha and Steve shifted but Darcy’s focus remained glued to a ruminating Bucky, “I’m only here because of my ties to them.” He nodded to Steve and Natasha and finally Clint who was borderline pouting.

Darcy nodded, “The idea of working for Coulson and only Coulson is both terrifying and exhilarating but seeing as how I will probably be shoved somewhere far and away from everyone and everything I know in some dark corner, I’m not too keen on that. I’d rather work for Stark any day.”

The doors suddenly burst open, “I heard that! Did you hear that Pepper?” Tony glanced behind him and realised Pepper and Agent had left, probably already knowing the answer to their propositions, “Man, I can’t believe they left. This is my shining victory.” He grumbled.

“Thank you, Bucky.” She muttered quietly as she sidestepped around the Avengers.

“How’d you know my name?” He asked unsure if he’d ever properly introduced himself. He had raised a hand to grab her arm but realised he had no business touching her and dropped his arm, curling his fists until the leather gloves he wore strained against the pressure.

“Sucks, doesn’t it?” She asked with a grin, “I heard Natasha say your name.”

“Okay, everyone out.” Tony ordered clapping his hands to gain their attention.

Steve asked Tony sceptically, already stepping closer to Darcy, “Why?”

“So we can make sweet love on the table.” He mocked ignoring the threatening shiver that ran through the Avengers before shaking his head, “That image scared me.”

Darcy frowned, affronted, “Excuse me.”

He waved her away, “I’m old enough to be your dad, which I’m not by the way.” He added since rumours of their similarities had reached his ears more than once.

He didn’t tell anyone that he’d already run DNA tests, he never could be too sure. He also had Jarvis swear an oath on his power cord that his disappointed expletives at the findings were to remain between them. When his disappointment had almost threatened to make him turn to a carton of Pepper’s favourite burnt caramel gelato for solace, he had planned on fudging their DNA tests so she could be his daughter, in ink only. But when Jarvis and Bruce had found out, it had taken them three days of non-stop nagging—the most talking he’d ever heard from Bruce—before he finally relented.

He didn’t want to tell them that he had already changed the documents but had only saved them to a USB; he had been interrupted by Captain when he had been about to update the main server. Oh well, maybe one day when the gelato ran out he would update the servers. Only good could come from Darcy being his daughter. Think of all the crime fighting they could do—oh, who was he kidding? He just wanted to build her a suit.

“Okay because I’ve got to tell you, I’m way out of your league.” She retorted kindly.

Steve shot them a look of horror and shook his head, “C’mon, we’re not needed here.”

Clint laughed, “Why? I’m enjoying myself.”

Even Natasha smirked, “We’ll wait for you outside, Darcy.”

“Idiots.” Bucky muttered forcing away the amusement.

“Rude.” Tony waited until they had all sauntered out before he motioned for Darcy to take a seat, “Now, Pepper is drawing up the contract and I’m not going to bore you with all that. You get room and board, you can make your own hours and you can report to either of us. Any requests?”

“Will I have to attend charity functions?” She asked.

He tilted his head in thought, “Probably, though you get to play dress up and as if you need another reason: alcohol. Limitless alcohol. Just don’t embarrass the foundation. You can embarrass me though but I’ve got to tell you, I do a damn good job as is.”

Darcy smiled, “Thank you, Mr Stark.”

He made a disgusted noise, “Please, Tony, Iron Man…ooh or Tony the Muscular. But not Mr Stark. I’m not an old geezer yet.”

She nodded, “Thank you, Tony. For everything.” She said quietly.

He studied her and shook his head, trying to rid the odd tender sensation trying to weasel its way into his system, “Here.” Tony said suddenly, reaching under the table for a large black suitcase and shoving it onto the table.

“Open it.” He wiggled his eyebrows until she grinned, the seriousness that had earlier passed through them long forgotten.

Darcy hesitantly tugged the case to her and pulled it open, a curse falling from her lips in shock, “What is all this?”

Tony shrugged, “Well, I’ve been getting bored waiting for you to recover, so we could have this meeting, obviously, and decided to make Tasers. I’m told you’re very fond of them.”

Darcy lifted a neon green one, “I like this one.”

“You can have them all. Consider them a signing bonus, though when you get the real signing bonus, try to be as excited. I know money isn’t as cool as Tasers.” Tony saw the awed smile and light in her eyes, her cheeks flush with happiness and knew the hell he’d been put through had been worth it. He would have built hundreds of Tasers earlier if he had known she’d be this pleased. And the pride he felt knowing her smile was because of him? Oh, he was so going to rub that in Bruce’s face later.

“Enjoy it, kiddo.” He said over his shoulder, allowing himself to smile as he sauntered from the room. He saw her lift a sparkly one with enough glitter to blind someone and grinned to himself, “Glad you like them, kid.” He whispered, closing the door behind him.

Darcy lifted the Taser to her eyes, “I shall name thee Sparky. I bet Thor will be so jealous.”

When her eyes caught sight of one Taser in particular, among the dozen, she laughed and lifted it up in awe, “An Iron Man Taser? Oh, Thor is so going to be jealous.”


	20. But it's okay for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparky, moving out and the confrontation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single one of you and for all the kind comments I've received, you're all so amazing. So, here's the new chapter as promised and if you follow my Deleted Scenes fic where I post one-shots relating to certain chapters, I've posted two there as well. 
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll get the chance to update next (though I have the "bones" of three chapters already written out), I technically was supposed to be writing a paper and studying for finals these past four days but instead, because I'm a terrible student, I wrote chapters for this fic. Now, my life is going to get intensely stressful as I await a deciding factor that determines my future in the upcoming weeks and maybe I'll turn to this fic to hash all the anxiety out. If you all don't hear from me in a month's time, I hope I come back happy and relieved. A few prayers would be appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**But it’s okay for me**

* * *

 

 

“Darcy, you can’t carry that thing around everywhere you go. It’s insulting.” Clint complained from his perch sprawled across her bed throwing caramel popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth.

“If you aren’t careful, you’re going to choke like you did last time, Clint.” She said kicking off her Hawkeye slippers before settling on the bed beside him. Yes, Hawkeye slippers.

After the meltdown he had and despite her prideful boasts that she was a villain and didn’t play favouritism, she had relented. She didn’t want to tell him that she only wore Hawkeye slippers whenever he was around; she had his ego to think about after all.

Darcy glanced down at her glittered Taser, “One: it has a name—Sparky. Two: how is it insulting if I carry it around with me? It’s like a cool accessory.” She reached between them and palmed a large handful of caramel popcorn from the cardboard box.

She had opted for pop tarts but for some reason they were all out and she was _still_ waiting for the grocery to be delivered so instead, she had stolen Steve’s popcorn. It was pretty damn delicious but it wasn’t heart-stopping good like her S’mores pop tarts.

He grunted swallowing the mouthful of popcorn before dusting his hands on his Hawkeye shirt, “Fine, you want to play that game?” He bared his teeth and lifted an index finger, “One: Sparky? You really are villain material if that’s all you can come up with—heroes sure as hell don’t name things _Sparky_.”

A second finger shot up, “Two: What happened last time you tried to shower with _Sparky?_ Huh? Or when you slept with the damn thing under your pillow? Or when you thought it’d be a cool idea to fry some pop tarts with it? And may I remind you all that took place in the span of two days. _Two Days_ , Darcy.” He finished in a shout still shuddering at the horror of finding her with _Sparky_ on her bed trying to Taser a plate of pop tarts with Jarvis’ panicked voice sounding in the background. No wonder the mansion was now empty of pop tarts. The damn things should be banned.

A third angry finger shot up, “Three: I don’t care what anyone says, it’s insulting. It’s like you’re saying I can’t protect you when you carry it everywhere.”

She rolled her eyes, “One: I’ll have you know _Jarvis_ thinks it’s a cool name.”

“Jarvis? That’s not saying very much.”

 _“Mr Barton, may I have a word?”_ Jarvis’ indignant voice cut through.

They shared a grin before Clint waved Jarvis’ question away with a flick of a hand, “After Jeeves.”

“ _Jarvis.”_ The AI seethed.

Darcy rolled her eyes, “One day you’re going to get locked somewhere by him.”

 _“And may I add it would be sooner rather than later, Ms. Darcy.”_  

She grinned, “Two: Nothing bad came from showering with Sparky. Tony—the genius—made sure it was waterproof.” 

“Only Tony would think of something like that because only Tony really gets how crazy you are, you stupid woman!” Clint snapped feeling his blood pressure rise once again. He was only now calming down but just as he thought about her carrying a damn Taser in the shower, he was riled all over again.

No wonder Steve had already ruined fifteen punching bags in the past two days. And Bucky? Let’s just say he was keeping a _wide_ girth around the damn prickly man. He was starting to wonder if the reason for Bucky’s crankiness had less to do about the lack of caffeine and nicotine and life in general and more about the little spitfire sitting beside him. But he wasn’t going there...hell no was he even going to try and put the puzzle pieces together. He was way too young to die.

“Three,” she said ignoring his ranting, “Of course you can protect me but me carrying Sparky around has nothing to do with you, Dalton.”

Clint gritted his teeth knowing he had already lost the battle as soon as she had said Dalton. It’s like she had a manual on how to diffuse his anger in ten seconds flat. Damn it, if Coulson ever found out how weak he was when it came to his Poppy...he’d be taken off the roster so fast, “I don’t like it, Poppy.”

“I don’t care.” She retorted and threw him a grin to know she was damn well aware of how sore he was at losing every fight he had tried to start with her ever since finding out Tony had given her a suitcase of custom Tasers and not one had his emblem on it. 

 _Not one_ , Clint seethed. He stared at the blaring television and wondered if he could get away with stealing the whole damn suitcase, _Sparky_ included but realised the last time he had tried to do that, he had landed himself with a black eye and a very bruised body. “Well, I can see I’m getting nowhere with you.” He mumbled.

Darcy patted his hand and shoved her hand in the cardboard box and wrenched it out with a glare, “You finished the popcorn!” She accused.

“And you won’t leave your Tasers alone! I’ve seen women go crazy for make-up, clothing...even cars but Tasers? _Tasers, Darcy_?” He snapped trying to wrestle the grin from his face. He was mad damn it, “And stop trying to make me laugh with that face!”

She grinned and lowered her eyebrows, “Fine. If you’re done yelling at me and since you’ve finished all of my popcorn—” 

“Steve’s popcorn.” He corrected with a smirk.

“ _My_ popcorn, then you can leave!” She pointed to the door and waited until he huffed and muttered, leaving the room with the slamming of the door. She waited a full minute before bursting in laughter, “Who knew Clint would be so prickly when it comes to Tasers, right Jar-Jar?”

 _“Perhaps he is jealous, Ms. Darcy.”_ Jarvis offered.

She frowned and dusted off the duvet, “Jealous? Of Sparky?”

There was a hum that sounded suspiciously like a muffled laugh but AIs don’t laugh, do they? _“You do bring...Sparky everywhere with you, Ms. Darcy. “_

She shrugged and studied the glittered Taser on the nightstand, “Does he think Sparky is replacing him?” She asked with a laugh but when Jarvis only answered with silence, she rolled her eyes, “Are you serious? Clint seriously feels endangered right now? He thinks he’s replaceable? With a freaking Taser?” She fell on the bed in a huff, her curly hair a messy halo around her head.

_“Perhaps Mr. Barton is feeling a tad insecure.”_

Darcy couldn’t help it. She really didn’t mean to but she burst out laughing. She tried to hold it back but she was safely away from prying ears—save for Jarvis’ of course, and it was so absurd it was hilarious. “Knowing Clint...you’re probably right. Damn it, if this was Natasha, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.”

She reached over and pulled her copy of the signed contract from under Sparky so she could read it. She felt like she was dreaming but its permanence made her feel better when she saw her name in ink on the paper. “Remind me to tell Clint he’s being stupid, okay Jar-Jar?”

 _“With pleasure, Ms. Darcy.”_ And knowing Jarvis, he would relish the moment.

She paged through the stapled contract until she got to the paragraph about living arrangements. “I was so eager for a job and to work for Stark that I didn’t ask any questions about the contract. I read it but...” She sighed, “Where do you think I’ll be living? This whole thing is so vague.  

She threw the booklet beside her and stared up at the cream ceiling, “Do I have to arrange for my own living quarters? The contract says that my landlord will be Stark Industries and Tony alluded to himself in the meeting...so do I just find an apartment in one of the buildings he owns? How does this work?”

 _“Ms. Darcy?”_ Jarvis asked. They were so attuned to each other after all this time that he only had to say her name and she already knew the question he was asking. 

Darcy sighed and tugged her glasses off so she could rub her gritty eyes, “I guess I’m just feeling overwhelmed, Jar-Jar. That and antsy, you know?” 

 _“Would a glass of wine and a bubble bath calm you down, Ms. Darcy?”_ Jarvis asked.

She snorted back a laugh, “Not today, thanks. I feel like I should be doing something! _Anything_ instead of just lying here. They handed me this job—” There was a sound from Jarvis and she raised a hand to stave off any interruptions, “No, you have to admit they really did, I’m not qualified to be the head of something so important and yet, as of yesterday, I am. A part of me feels like they’re all being too kind and I’m mooching off of them.”

 _“I highly doubt that is the case, Ms. Darcy.”_  

“Well it’s true. The other part of me knows I’ll gladly spend the rest of my life working hard for Stark Industries to show them that I can do the job and I can do it damn well. They didn’t have to save me that night but they did. 

_“Of course they would have, Ms. Darcy!”_

Jarvis was growing more offended and she smiled, “Okay, say they did then but they didn’t have to do all this.” She motioned around her, “They’re so damn nice and I don’t know how to repay them.” She shook her head, “I’ll protect them.” She finished in a whisper.

Jarvis hummed, _“Are you sure you would not prefer a bath?”_

She rolled over and shoved her face in a pillow letting out a string of loud curses, “I’m sure, Jar.”

 _“Would looking at apartment listings alleviate your anxiety, Ms. Darcy?”_ Jarvis asked and she briefly wondered how an AI could sound both reticent and nervous at the same time. 

Darcy glanced at the closed door of the closet where her suitcases were residing and nodded resolutely, “That would make me feel immensely better, Jar-Jar, thank you.”

There was a long pause before he added, _“Where should we being, Ms. Darcy?”_

 

* * *

 

 

Darcy found herself an hour later wandering the quiet halls feeling calmer and more level-headed than she had in the past forty-eight hours. Who knew her and Jarvis apartment hunting would be so calming?

Towards the end she had to admit they both had definitely lost their scope of looking for vacant places in buildings Stark Industries owned and instead began looking at lofts and apartments _way_ out of her price range. She grinned remembering finding some amazing but occupied lofts and Jarvis’ assurances that they could be vacant in a mere four hours time.

The AI was worse than her and she was infamously known for concocting some pretty dastardly and crazy plots but Jarvis? She had _nothing_ on him. The way he schemed and later, started helping her design her dream place? She definitely could see him becoming her evil sidekick and she had told him so. He had been more honoured than amused and in a ten minute span, they already had most of their villainous outfits, save for capes of course, designed.

She was humming a few power notes of her new favourite song when she heard the pounding of footsteps echoing through the halls. Her heart began to thud until all she heard was the thunder in her ears and through the tunnel she heard Jarvis’ sheepish voice trying to calm her down as she grappled for control against the eggshell coloured wall.

_“My deepest apologies Ms. Darcy but I was programmed to relay any and all information on your future whereabouts to Mr. Stark.”_

She swallowed, “Am I in danger?” She croaked amidst the chaos of her beating heart, the dawning horror that the thunder of footsteps were speeding up and nearing her and did she hear shouting? Oh Thor, she heard shouting!

 _“Of course not, Ms. Darcy but you do know how Mr. Stark likes the odd flair for dramatics.”_ Jarvis’ voice chastised and she realised when Tony all but flew around the corner down the hall towards her that Jarvis had been addressing Tony rather than her. 

“I’m not being dramatic, Jarvis! I should just listen to Birdman for once and pull the damn plug on you for causing all this trouble!” Tony snapped nearing a pale Darcy. He forced himself to slow and waved back the running Avengers at his back as they stepped from the elevator, a few minutes behind thanks to Jarvis.

Darcy swallowed nervously and had enough courage to push away from the wall and close the gap between her and a visibly sweating Tony, “Is everything okay? Did something happen?”

He nodded and reached for her before thinking better of the idea and dropped his hand instead, “Yes, something happened! Kiddo, you can’t go filling Jarvis’ head with ideas—horrible ideas, by the way. You don’t get that from me, I can tell you that.”

“Of course she doesn’t get that from you, you’re not related.” Steve muttered earning a resolute nod from both Clint and Bucky. They had finally caught up to Tony but kept their distance, even if they didn’t like it but Natasha had ordered it so on the elevator and when Bucky demanded they not overwhelm her, Steve finally acquiesced. He was itching to go over there and shake some sense into Darcy but he knew he would get his time later.

So instead, they all loitered a few metres away pretending to act busy, except for Clint. Clint with arms crossed across his chest stood glaring at the two down the hall and would nod every few seconds. If Steve wasn’t so terrified at the prospect of losing Darcy, he’d laugh.

Natasha simply rolled her eyes and murmured, “Of course she does.”

Tony glanced over his shoulder and frowned at them, “Do you all mind?”

“Nope.”

“No.”

“Could you actually speak up? It’s kind of hard to hear you from here.”

Darcy smirked and turned to Tony, “What happened? I didn’t hack anything so I doubt something’s been triggered.” 

Tony grinned despite himself, “I really can’t wait to get you behind a computer so you can show me how you do it.”

“Do what?” She asked. 

“How you can make Agent almost rip his hair out.”

Darcy smirked, “Coulson? Really?” 

Tony shook his head feigning morose, “You don’t even know the great power you have.”

“Stark.” Steve warned from down the hall.

He nodded, “Thanks, Cap. As I was saying kiddo, you can’t go listening to Jarvis. If he had it his way, you’d probably move somewhere near the Eiffel Tower... _France_ , kiddo. Do you want to live in France?”

“Why are you giving her ideas, Stark?” Clint shouted suddenly furious.

He threw a glare over his shoulder, “I’m just pointing out the flaw in their logic, Birdman!” He snapped turning back to a gaping Darcy, “France, as in, not America _._ There’s no Jarvis there...there isn’t even a Thor there.” He said before quietly adding, “There isn’t even an Iron Man there.”   
  
She must have understood what was happening because her eyes cleared and the furrow between her brows lifted, “I have to move out sometime.”

He shook his head, “Not today and not tomorrow.” 

“What about the day after that?” She asked just as quietly. 

“Is he really going to let her go? Like hell I’m letting her leave us!” Clint shouted.

“Not now, not ever.” Steve quietly affirmed.

“Who is she trying to leave?” Bucky murmured, “Stupid woman hasn’t even started anything and she’s already trying to run away.”

Natasha cast a speculative look at Bucky before he could notice and she smothered a smirk. She had an inkling there was a reason for the storm brewing in him but she had wanted evidence. She also saw the way Darcy would watch him when she thought no one was looking—who did they think they were trying to fool? Perhaps themselves. She had to admit, she was secretly pleased.

Maybe Darcy could teach him about hope and he could teach her about not trying to Taser pop tarts or shower with the damn thing, or even try to move out without asking her for advice, or almost electrocuting herself that one time she had taken a nap with the damn thing...okay, so she was still not over the damn Taser yet but maybe in a few years time, she could look back at this period and laugh. A few _long_ years.

“Can you all keep it down over there? We’re trying to have a conversation.” Tony snapped over his shoulder before turning back to Darcy, “Look, kid. You’ve had a tough life, we’ve all had a tough life, hell, the Avengers is pretty much the Shitty-Life-Club and now you’re one of us...so, good luck trying to leave.” He finished arrogantly, crossed his arms over his chest and nodded once.

Tony watched Darcy narrow her eyes and he could tell she was trying to smother a laugh which meant she ended up frowning like Clint; she really was picking up odd mannerisms from all of them. And when she crossed her arms over her chest like him, he almost pointed it out to everyone wanting to prove they were so damn similar but instead, he matched her frown with his own, “What?”

She shrugged, “For a minute or two, I could have sworn I caught sincerity.”

There was a laugh from behind them and Tony sighed shaking his head, “Didn’t you read the contract?”

“Are you done yet? It’s our turn and I have a feeling we won’t be so awful at getting her to stay.” Clint mocked.

Darcy peeked around Tony, “Do you have a place we can all talk? They’re not going to stop and if Natasha keeps elbowing Clint, she’s going to break a few ribs.”

He sighed and motioned for her to follow, “We’re going to the common room.” He snapped to all of them, “And if any of you try getting into the elevator with us, I’m going to lock this place down so hard you won’t see daylight for—”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint muttered.

“He’d make a great villain.” Steve muttered trailing after Natasha as they all stepped into the opening elevator.

Tony blinked, “Did they just walk out on me when I was talking?” 

Darcy brushed past him with a huge grin, “C’mon, show me where this common room is.”

“I wasn’t done talking!” Tony said loudly refusing to budge but after a full minute he realised Darcy had absolutely no intentions of coming back and sighed, admitting defeat.

“Is this where all of you hang out?” She asked when Tony finally joined her at one of the elevators. She stared at the carpet knowing if she glanced at his face, she’d laugh. 

“We don’t ‘hang out’. We have meetings.” He said snidely.

“Sure.” She said instantly, this time making sure he saw her smile.

Tony shook his head, “You’re the combination of everyone’s bad habits, aren’t you?” She shrugged and this time, he laughed, “And there’s Natasha.”

She smiled, “I wasn’t planning on sneaking away, you know.”

He sobered immediately, “If you _read_ the contract—”

“I did—”

“Hold up, mini-me. No interruptions, that’s my thing.”

“You didn’t _invent_ it.” She retorted.

He cast her a sidelong look, “How do you know?” She gaped at him and he grinned, “I win. Anyway, as I was saying before I was _rudely_ interrupted—don’t snort, I’m only telling the truth, the contract stipulates that you live in a _provided_ residence.”

“Provided?” She parroted. 

“Yes, kiddo. Provided...meaning your amazingly talented boss has a place already lined up for you.” He explained.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out together and he grabbed her arm to drag her along to the common room already growing bored of playing the tour guide, “Ms. Potts has a place for me?” 

Tony laughed and patted her head, “Good one, kiddo.”

“She’s not a damn dog.” Bucky snapped the moment they stepped into the common room.

Darcy ignored the sudden eruption of bickering and shouting from the room and glanced around, her mouth dropping open slightly with what she saw. Creamy carpet that no doubt would be clouds beneath her feet; she slipped a foot from her Captain America slippers and touched the carpet. Yup, she was right, clouds on the feet.

There were leather couches with fluffy pillows in an arc facing a huge television so big she was sure she wouldn’t even need her glasses to see. She left the shouting match and walked around the common room, it should be a crime to call this spacious roomy area a ‘common room’. “Maybe a living room.” She murmured to herself and got excited when she saw a doorway and passed through, her eyes bulging at what she saw.

The kitchen was bigger than all of her apartments she’d ever had, combined. Marble countertops, two electric stoves, a standing fridge and a standing freezer, two ovens…. “Damn.” She whispered having the sudden urge to bake up a storm in this place. She was suddenly so annoyed with herself.

She had wasted weeks locked away in her room and later, on her floor when she’d finally had the energy to explore when she could have been baking, cooking and feeding everyone.

“You should see the gardens.” Natasha said from behind her.

She jumped and whirled around, “Sorry.”

Natasha shrugged and closed the distance between them, reaching for her shoulder. Darcy knew Natasha was still trying her hardest to be act comfortably around her and Darcy appreciated the effort. It must be hard for Natasha to trust someone but not only that, to trust someone so entirely that touching and familiarity would become instinctual.

She had felt awful the first time she’d realised Natasha was slowly re-training herself to try and be normal around her. So Darcy had forced herself to never reach out and touch her like she often did with Jane. She knew from experience that a wounded and abused animal had to come willingly and so she would wait. Jane had done the same thing for her.

“Were you going to tell me?” Natasha asked quietly, squeezing Darcy’s shoulder once before letting her hand fall. 

Darcy reached for Natasha’s hand and held it between both of hers, “Of course I was.” She released Natasha’s hand and elbowed her, “I’d have gotten you to help me move.” Natasha smiled though it was small and Darcy knew she had unintentionally hurt her friend, “Do we have flour, sugar, cocoa, eggs, chocolate and vanilla?”

“Of course.” Natasha said and began plucking items from closed metal cabinets and setting them upon the counter. She watched Darcy move effortlessly around the kitchen and leaned against the counter with crossed legs.

“I’ve been so antsy and itchy waiting to do anything and everything...it wasn’t so much that I was leaving, I just couldn’t bear the idea of mooching off everyone. No, you don’t have to say anything, Tasha, it may not be true but I still feel like that. I feel like I’m relying too much on all of you and I can’t. You’re not just _my_ hero—you’re everyone’s heroes, you know? You’ve already done so much—”

“Are you done your little speech now?” Clint interrupted from the doorway. 

“What are you making?” Steve asked strolling into the kitchen and pulling out a wooden chair from the kitchen table before sitting down.

Clint and Bucky followed suit, sitting on opposite sides and Tony reluctantly followed, though he made sure everyone knew it was his idea to interrupt their ‘girl time’. “What are you making?” He asked seeing Darcy fill a baking tray with thick chocolate batter.

“Brownies.” She replied passing the empty bowl to Clint and the mixing spoon to Natasha. Natasha passed the spoon to Bucky and instead swiped a finger in the batter as Darcy placed it in the preheated oven.

“Are we good now?” She quietly asked Natasha who nodded once and this time, the brief smile reached her eyes.

Tony ripped the bowl from Clint’s hands and placed it between them so they both could swipe away at the remaining batter, “Damn that’s good.” 

Bucky passed the spoon to Steve who quietly thanked him before eating the rest of batter Bucky had left for him, “Why brownies, Darcy?”

“Are you seriously asking that?” Clint demanded, brownie batter on his chin.

“Just shut up and be happy we’re getting brownies.” Tony added. 

Steve shook his head and stood, going to the sink to help wash the dishes with Natasha who had shooed Darcy away from the task. Darcy, retaliating, began to measure ingredients for chocolate chip cookies and the fudge icing for the brownies.

“Don’t you need a recipe?” Tony asked.

“Are you kidding? Don’t you remember the time I made lasagne?” Clint stated, pointing to Darcy, “She’s the one who wrote down the recipe _from memory_.”

They all stared at her until she shrugged, “You have battle formations and I have recipes.”

“Can I have the cookie bowl when you’re done?” Steve asked drying the dishes that Natasha passed him as she rinsed.

“Of course.” She smiled and dropped dollops of cookies on a baking tray Clint had passed her.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Tony said and stood up reaching for something in his back pocket, “This is for you.” He said dropping something on the table.

She leaned in to see what the item was and almost gasped, “Is that a Stark Phone?”  

“Only the best of the best for Stark employees.” He explained and sat down with a wide arrogant grin, “You’ll receive a Stark Tablet with your apartment keys on Monday.”

They all turned to him with glares, “Oh, shut up all of you. Let me explain before you light the damn fires,” He snapped and said to Darcy, “You’ll be staying at the Tower when you’re back to fighting health.”

They all nodded pleased with Tony’s idea except for Darcy. She was dumbfounded and stood there staring at Tony, “The Tower? As in... _The_ Stark Tower?”

“One and only.” He grinned and turned to the Avengers, “I can’t tell you all how happy I am people know my tower as _The_ Tower.”

“When were you going to tell us?” Steve demanded.

He shrugged, “Her quarters have been under construction for the past few months now. I didn’t want to say anything until it was nearing completion.”

“Past couple of months? I’ve only been living here for—” Darcy began.

“Since Thor found out you were living ‘in squalor’. His words, not mine.” Tony interrupted. 

“But why?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes, her self-worth needed a boost and he had no doubts that her living closely with them at the Tower would fix it, “I’ve built personal quarters for all of them, why not you?”

“But I’m not an Avenger.” She retorted.

“Darcy, just nod and say thank you.” Natasha said. 

Darcy nodded but added a smile for good measure, “Thank you.”

“So we’re done now, with all the talk of Darcy moving out on her own?” Clint asked.

“Damn straight.” Bucky muttered earning a glance from Steve. 

Darcy had missed the sudden exchanging of looks that passed between Natasha and Steve as she was too busy fending off attacks to her fudge icing by Clint, “If you keep eating the icing, the brownies are going to be terrible.”

“Impossible.” He retorted but allowed himself to be shoved away from the bowl.

There was an embarrassing cough from the ceiling before Jarvis interrupted, _“I am to remind you, Ms. Darcy, about Sparky.”_

Clint began muttering, the other three shook their heads and Tony chatted to Jarvis wondering how long it’d take him to forgive the AI. She digested what Jarvis said before their earlier conversation slowly dawned on her, “You’re not mad at me, right Dalton?” She asked pulling the brownies from the oven and setting them on the counter. She nodded her thanks to Natasha who placed the cookie tray in the oven and closed the door for her.

“Why, Poppy?” He asked too preoccupied smelling the hot brownies to glance at her.

“Because of Sparky.” She said, “You know you’re irreplaceable, right?”

He flashed a grin at her back before feigning ignorance, deeply pleased that she cared enough to know the real reason he was so damn bothered by the Tasers, “Damn right I do.” 

“So you’re going to stop acting stupid?” She asked amusedly.

“Don’t think I will.” He retorted with a grin.

“What’s this about?” Steve asked Natasha who only shrugged and dipped her finger in the frosting earning a mocking glare from Darcy.

“Okay, I’m going to go and steal Pepper’s gelato so we can have it with our brownies. Kiddo, those will still be here by the time I’m back right?” Tony asked as he pushed away from the table.

She nodded fiercely, “I will protect them with my life.”

“Good.” Tony nodded soberly and turned to leave.

“You’re both so damn dramatic.” Bucky commented earning nods of agreement from Steve and Clint and a slight smile from Natasha.

“Tony?” Darcy called to Tony’s fleeting back.

“Yeah?”

“How’d you know I’d agree to move into The Tower when you hadn’t even met me yet?” She called.

“You and I, kiddo, we’re the same.” He called.

She shook her head but grinned, “I don’t know whether I should be pleased or downright terrified.”

 


	21. Because I am nothing but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The devil in the garden...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A family death, school, and loss of employment can certainly do weird things to people. Case in point: me. This story was the least of my worries/problems since I really tried to take care of my family and myself but I did get some nice comments and found a few hours here and there to finish the chapter. 
> 
> I've read all the comments and to those that I didn't reply to (because so much time has passed), thank you very much for the words and for taking the time to leave a comment. I always appreciate them. 
> 
> Now, since the kudos on this story is outrageous, I want to give back to the readers. So here's an open call for any ideas for deleted scenes. I don't have any planned so if there's something you'd like to see or that I didn't include in this fic, I'm all ears. Whatever catches my muse shall be written and posted.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Because I am nothing but**

* * *

 

Darcy clenched her jaw in concentration, trying desperately to ignore the oppressive heat weighing her down, the sweat pooling between her breasts and slithering down her back and the wisps of drenched hair that stuck to her neck as it escaped her ponytail.

She ignored her aching limbs, stinging eyes and pounding heart and focused only on steadying herself on her wavering feet. She was close to falling to her knees—not the first time this morning but she had one thing on her side that kept her on her feet—stubbornness. She was Darcy Lewis after all.

She could feel her calf muscles cramping and when the tightness in the small of her back was too much to bear, she began shaking, shivering like a leaf about to fall on a windy autumn day.

“Hold it for a little longer, Darcy.” Natasha quietly said from her own yoga mat beside her.

“Hmm-hmm.” Darcy hummed. She could be embarrassed later, when she was vertical again. At first it had mortified Darcy to see Natasha so well put together during their yoga ‘retreats’ as everyone started calling them, though she saw nothing relaxing about them. At all.

Natasha with her gorgeous hair that stayed perfect, lithe body that bent and folded with nary a sweat and her face, well...it stayed perfect too. But Darcy? She was starting to realise that when it came to Natasha, she was the complete opposite. Her hair frizzled and grew soaked, her clothing clung to her until she too resorted to wearing only a sports bra and tight briefs like Natasha, and her face! She looked like a tomato, a sweaty messy tomato.

Her first few forays into hot yoga had ended in utter disasters. She had a panic attack the first time, she fell and gave herself a split lip the second and the third had ended when she was so hot she refused to move from the floor. Natasha had remained amused each and every time and if Darcy didn’t love her before, she sure as hell did now. When the lessons had actually started, she’d spent most of the time focusing on trying to look as perfect as Natasha until finally Natasha shoved Darcy to the floor with her foot and lectured her about self-esteem.

Which was how Darcy found herself with frizzled hair and wearing underwear doing yoga. It was quite freeing if she were being honest and if Natasha didn’t say anything, why should she? She had gotten the idea from Natasha anyway.

No one had come across them during their retreats. Something Darcy was thankful for. A tomato faced Darcy was not something she wanted to parade about. They were sequestered on the floor where the labs were and though there were no signs on the metal door, not one soul came near the room. Darcy had an inkling Natasha was to thank for that one.

Their yoga session had dwindled to an end and once again, like so many times before, Darcy found herself on the floor gasping. Natasha placed a warm bottle of water beside Darcy’s head and stretched out beside her with a quiet sigh, “You’re getting the hang of it.”

Darcy snorted and tried taking a sip of water without drowning herself, “Just when I think I do, you go and change the routine.”

Natasha smirked, “I’m changing it because your body is getting used to the moves.”

Darcy turned her head to stare at her friend, “Really?”

She nodded, “Haven’t you noticed your stamina increasing? Your energy levels?”

Darcy turned back to stare at the ceiling in contemplation. She liked spending time with Natasha; they could spend hours chatting about nothing, quiet moments with penetrating questions or silences stretched between them. “I have noticed that I’m not out of breath having pillow fights with Clint or my muscles cramping when I’m building forts with Steve.”

Natasha hid her smile, “And your energy?” She prodded already knowing the answer. It was the reason why she had gained four pounds in the last week and a half, not that anyone knew about it. Darcy was deadly. In fact, she would be a perfect assassin. Killing them with baked goods.

Darcy shot Natasha a wry smile, “I’ve made brownies, cookies, cakes, pancakes, waffles, muffins, cheesecakes and tarts in the past week without feeling like I’ve ran a marathon.”

“Perhaps we should find you a better outlet.” Natasha said more for herself than anything.

Darcy snorted, “Are you kidding me? Coulson has been receiving gifts from agents to give me. Steve bought me a brand new copper set of bowls and pans. And Nat?”

“Hmm?” Natasha asked wondering if anyone had already given Darcy a new set of aprons.

“Tony said he got them to install a marble countertop in my new place!” She said excitedly, “For the first time ever, people are appreciating my food. Sure, it’s materialistic but hey, with a marble countertop, who am I to complain?”

Natasha shook her head, she would just have to work harder in the gym to lose the extra weight she was putting on. She wouldn’t dare complain to Darcy, not the way the light was back in her eyes. She hadn’t seen that look in Darcy’s eyes in so long she had almost forgot it had even existed. “If you keep this up, you can move to your new place in the coming weeks and then we can start your self defence training.”

Darcy shot Natasha a look, “Really?”

“Is that uncertainty in your voice?”

She shook her head, “It’s just that...it’s silly, never mind.”

“Darcy.” Natasha warned.

She sighed, “Fine! It’s just that this place has become my home, in some weird and probably twisted way, you know? I’ve gotten so comfortable and used to these walls—”

“You can’t hide here forever.” Natasha quietly interrupted.

Darcy pushed herself to her feet and prodded Natasha with her foot until her friend slithered to her feet, “I’m hungry.” Darcy said suddenly knowing Natasha was a little too close to the mark.

Who was Darcy kidding? She’d love to stay at the mansion forever, with a garden so big it felt like she was in a jungle, rooms upon rooms of luxury but most importantly, she felt like she was finally home.

She knew it wasn’t the mansion but the people, but her fear, the one that steadily grew daily and festered the hopes trying to blossom within her, the fear threatening to steal her smiles and laughter was what if, after moving to Stark Tower, things changed.

What if they weren’t close anymore? What if she was back to being alone, being frumpy Darcy Lewis who had no friends and ate so many pop tarts in her underwear on her bed until self-loathing and misery felt like second skin.

These past weeks, her self-worth had really grown but she could feel the vines of doubt ebbing into her toes and trying to fester in her marrow. Every day she kept reminding herself that she meant something to these people but every day, the more everyone kept excitedly telling her that she could soon move to the Tower, the fear expanded and shrivelled until she wasn’t sure what she should actually be feeling at the moment.

“Darcy?” Natasha prodded, a slight frown settling between her brows. She opened her mouth to invite Darcy back to her place with the hopes that she could dig away and find out way Darcy suddenly looked forlorn, “Damn it.” She cursed reaching for her vibrating Stark Phone, “This better be good, Barton.”

“Suit up.”

Darcy shifted on her feet knowing she had no rights to eavesdrop on their conversation but she loves these jerks and if she wanted to worry about them, she was damn well going to. So when Natasha glanced at her with a quirked brow, she subtly shrugged and chugged her water.

“With?”

“Iron Man, Captain and I.”

“Five minutes.” She bit out and after reassuring herself with one more backward glance that Darcy was okay, she slipped from the room.

Darcy stared after her and sighed, “Just you and me, Jar Jar.”

_“And may I say, Ms. Darcy, that I am always delighted to be in your company.”_

Darcy laughed and rolled her eyes as she strolled from the room, “You undo me, Jar.”

 _“I am honoured.”_ He hummed before reluctantly adding, _“Agent Coulson is currently descending from the elevator. He should arrive in under a minute. Shall I slow his descent for you?”_

She glanced down at herself in a sweaty black sports bra and grey cotton briefs before shrugging, “Nah, it’s okay Jar. He’s seen me much worse.” She walked to the elevator and waited, briefly wondering why she never bothered to bring towels with her every morning. It’s not like she didn’t have any.

She was well stocked; four Iron Man towels, five of Thor, three of the Hulk, five of Hawkeye, six with Black Widdow’s emblem, ten of Captain America and surprisingly only one of the Winter Soldier. Though if she were being completely honest, it was the most used out of all of them. Not that she’d ever tell anyone. Oh, they asked and she’d always tell them all of the towels were being put on rotation and Jarvis usually chimed his affirmation but she was exceptionally fond of the Winter Soldier towel.

Darcy opened her right hand and stared down at her necklace resting in her palm, the one with the Soldier’s emblem charm on the long silver chain. She never wore it to yoga though she dragged it with her every morning. She dare not shower or sleep with it either, she would be shattered if it broke.

Tony had caught her playing with it one afternoon and laughed at her. He couldn’t understand why she’d cherish such a cheap little thing when she could have diamonds, pearls or even diamond encrusted tech things he offered to make her but Steve had come to her rescue, as usual. She had remained silent while he explained arrogantly to Stark that it wasn’t the item that was cherished but the meaning behind it. Oh, she had laughed that off, after all, what meaning could the stupid necklace possibly hold when all the Winter Soldier ever did near her was grumble. Yet out of everything she owned, copper pots and pans included, the necklace meant the most.

“I’m such an idiot.” She whispered and closed her hand over the necklace as the elevator doors slid open. She glanced up and smiled widely at an exasperated Coulson as he stepped from the elevator.

His eyes flickered over her, noting the scars on her hands and arms from when she had fought off her attacker and instead, scowled at her, “You’re getting too damn comfortable around me, Ms. Darcy.”

She shrugged with a little grin, “I can easily list ten other instances when you’ve seen me in worse...situations.”

He held his hand up to stop her from listing them, “Please don’t remind me. Stark is no doubt recording this conversation and I’d rather not have your future boss keep a dossier on your...evening activities.”

Darcy grinned, “That one time when you held my hair as I vomited—”

“Ms. Darcy—” Coulson warned, steel in his voice.

“That was during a morning, not evening. So technically, you’re wrong.”

“Yes, please correct me on all of your less brilliant moments.” He said dryly.

Darcy stepped around him into the elevator and pressed the button that would take her to the garden and not her quarters. She wanted to feel alive and one of the only places in this stone castle, aside from the kitchen, was the garden.

The beautiful garden with bees humming around her, the wind whistling through the green leaves of trees towering overhead and birds singing melodies of the last vestiges of summery days. “I distinctly remember one moment when you were right there beside me, sleeves rolled up and drinking tequila with a worm in it.”

With perfect timing that had Darcy grinning, the elevator doors slid shut, cutting off Coulson’s snapping lecture. “I owe you one, Jar Jar.”

 

Coulson waited until the elevator doors were firmly shut before he allowed himself to grin. He always enjoyed their verbal sparring and though he had wanted to ask how yoga with Natasha was going, he would settle with knowing the glow was back in her cheeks. She was starting to look more like herself every day and he was glad.

Just as he was glad that she hadn’t accepted his job offer. Despite what Mr. Stark thought, he was secretly pleased she would be working at Stark Industries. He couldn’t guarantee her safety at Shield and though he’d die before he ever told anyone this, he would be able to see her more at Stark Industries than if she worked for Shield. He didn’t want to get too ahead of himself but he already had five lectures planned the moment he would just happen upon her at Stark Industries. And him deciding to work away from the office for a while did not coincide with that fact either.

 

_“May I request to hear the latter story in full, Ms Darcy? At your earliest convenience.”_

“As long as it’s not recorded.” She quipped.

He hummed, _“Of course. I foresee technical difficulties later tonight that may...affect my recording capabilities.”_

“Make it eight tonight and we’ll call it a date.”

_“Shall I order a towel brought to the gardens for you, Ms Darcy?”_

She shook her head, “Everyone is either locked away in their labs, sleeping or on a mission. Is it windy?”

_“A slight breeze with a chance of rain later today.”_

She nodded firmly, “Good. I want to feel the wind...it’ll cool me off, I think.”

_“Very well, Ms Darcy.”_

She stepped from the elevator and made her way down a short hallway before pushing open a glass door. She couldn’t really remember the exact day, if it was a Monday or a Friday, that she had first stumbled upon the gardens but it had been after she’d accepted the job from Tony and needed a few minutes alone. After taking Natasha’s suggestion about the gardens and with Jarvis’ help locating them, she had spent an entire afternoon wandering around the lush greenery. Ever since then, she was hooked. It had now become her habit to spend a few hours every second day by herself among the flowers; she would miss them the most once she moved to the Tower.

Settling herself on her favourite oak bench, she stretched her legs out and leaned back, closing her eyes and listening to the wind rustling the leaves. The seconds stretched to minutes and she lost herself to time when her breathing evened out and she allowed herself to fall asleep. Even if it were just for a few minutes.

 

 

Something startled her awake. She wasn’t sure what it was but she was asleep and suddenly she was awake, gasping for air. She blindly looked around for the threat and jumped, biting back a curse when she found Bucky stretched beside her on the bench, reading The Jungle.

“It’s a good book, gruesome but good.” She said after clearing her throat and straightening out.

He shrugged and continued to read, “I find your snoring more gruesome.”

She bared her teeth and rubbed her shivering arms, “You’re always a sweet one, Bucky.”

Bucky glanced at her and tossed her a hoodie he had brought with him, “You’re an idiot.”

She shrugged the hoodie on, her eyes flickering shut from the warmth and she had to forcibly lower to the sleeve from her nose to keep herself from revelling in his spicy autumn scent that enveloped her.

“Not going to say thank you?” He asked turning a page in the book.

Darcy studied him, taking her time before replying. His hair was shoved in a haphazard bun, he needed a shave, his ash blue shirt was too tight on him from what she could see under yet another damn hoodie and his bare feet looked too damn. “I’m not really known for my manners.”

And just like that, Bucky turned his head and smiled at her. He must have remembered those words, they were the very same he had thrown her the first time they’d met and damn if it didn’t feel good to repeat them now. She shared a smile with him, her heart flipping in her chest and she tightened her hand around the necklace.

His eyes flickered briefly to her fist before he turned his attention back to his book, the black inky words suddenly uninteresting and unimportant compared to his companion. He sighed, he was such an idiot.

Darcy watched the smile bleed from his face and she sighed, was being around her so damn painful? She wrapped the hoodie tighter around herself and leaned back on the bench, staring at a few bees hovering around the flower beds before them. “What’s your full name?” She asked suddenly. She knew everyone’s full name but not his. She hadn’t wanted to ask anyone else, it was a conversation she had wanted to keep private and between them.

He shot her a look before returning his gaze to the book, “James...Buchanan Barnes.”

“And ‘Bucky’?” She asked, her eyes still glued to the bees.

“A nickname.” He shrugged turning a page. He’d already bookmarked the last few pages so he could go back and reread them. He had no idea why he was going through the motions of reading when his focus was completely shifted to her.

Darcy nodded and yawned behind her hand, “Then what can I call you?”

“Bucky is fine...or Barnes.” He added hesitantly before slamming the book shut and standing up suddenly.

Darcy sighed and pushed herself to her feet, “You can stay, I’ll leave.” She stepped around him, making sure she didn’t touch him and walked towards the door, “I get the hint.”

Out of all of the Avengers, Bucky bugged her the most. He was the only one that remained aloof, day after day. She felt like she couldn’t reach him, that nothing could reach him. She watched Steve and Natasha try and they were the closest ones out of everyone else.

The same day she accepted the job offer from Stark, she had made brownies and chocolate chip cookies. She had made sure he had an extra helping, something both Clint and Tony were unhappy about, but still he had only nodded his thanks.

The Monday she had received her Stark Phone and apartment keys from Tony, she had been in the kitchen making lunch with Clint’s help and Bucky had been there; watching from his seat at the kitchen table. When she had whooped her excitement with Clint, Bucky had only smirked once before looking away with a scowl.

When she had woken up hours later in the middle of the night, so excited that things were finally looking up for her and had roamed around the halls until she found herself in the kitchen of the common room, Bucky had been there pouring himself a glass of grapefruit juice. He hadn’t spoken, he’d only poured himself a glass and sat at the table in his usual spot watching her move around the kitchen. She hadn’t thought much of it, perhaps he was lonely like her. She didn’t mind his aloof company, but it seemed that he was finally getting tired of her.

At this point, she was more offended that he had stopped trying to play nice then when he was actively being mean to her. At least when he tried, she could play along that they were friends, perhaps not as close as her and Steve and never as close as her and Natasha but it gave her hope that they could try.

But today, him sitting beside her on the bench, leaning away from her so that she wouldn’t touch him, sighing and roughly flipping the pages of his book and finally standing to leave was the final straw.

A part of her didn’t want to bother with him, if he was going to be actively mean, she could be just as petty. Hell, she was Darcy Lewis, petty extraordinaire! But then she realised the best revenge was kindness and yes, she totally did plan to kill him with it.

She grasped the handle of the door and tugged, baring her teeth in annoyance when a gloved hand slammed the door shut again, “You have a bad habit of doing that.” She muttered.

“What?” He asked, his breath fanning her neck.

She elbowed him, hard and winced; it was like elbowing a concrete wall, “Look, just let me go, I know you don’t like me so you don’t have to pretend when it’s just the two of us, okay? I’ll play along.”

There was a growling sound and he turned her around, gently pushing her against the glass doors, towering over her with a dark scowl, “What the hell are you talking about?” He groused.

Darcy rolled her eyes, feeling all her good intentions of killing him with kindness deserting her. She poked him in the chest, her eyes raging, “You can’t stand me and you don’t even hide it! I mean, what kind of jerk acts like that? You! You’re the jerk!” A few more pokes, “And it’s not like I smell or I’m annoying, I feed you damn it! You’re literally biting the hand that feeds you!”

“You think I don’t like you because—”

“You’re grumpy? You’re mean,” She enunciated each word with a shove of her finger to his chest, “I could go on and on but I don’t have years to waste.”

Bucky grabbed her hand with his gloved one, flattening her fist until her open palm was above his heart, “If you keep poking me, I’m going to do something you’re not ready for.”

She blinked up at him then glanced at her hand on his chest and back at him, unsure of what the hell was happening, “What?” She parroted.

“Where’s your damn necklace?” He snapped finally losing his patience with the stupid woman.

Darcy blankly lifted her other hand and shoved it at him with nary a word. A while later, much later than she would care to recall, Jarvis would remark quietly that it was the first time he’d ever heard her speechless. Oh, she would threaten to hack his system but she knew that he was right.

“You’re careless, reckless, annoying, stupid, too emotional,” He listed off her faults as he reached for the necklace and slowly played with loose strands of hair that escaped her messy ponytail, “you nag, you ignore what’s good for you and do everything that you shouldn’t.” He finished clasping the necklace around her neck and righting it until his emblem rested above her chest.

She was breathing heavier now but her tongue felt heavy and her brain was too addled to properly form words so she just stared up at him. Bucky studied her and flashed her a grin, “I like you like this. Quiet is a good look for you.” He stepped away from her and turned around, walking deeper into the garden.

 

Darcy blinked.

 

Then she blinked some more.

 

It took her a full minute and a few gulps of air before she shook her head and roused herself enough to pull open the door and step into the hallway. “What the hell was that?” She muttered to herself, walking a few feet before deciding she still hadn’t gained control of her faculties enough and leaned heavily against the wall. Despite herself, she reached for the emblem hanging from the chain above her chest and gently grasped it, trying to even out her breathing, “I’m such an idiot.”


End file.
